


Avant-Garde Classic

by haitianyueye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 97,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: Avant-Garde Classic[白度/灿嘟/古典乐]原作:0时0分  http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/翻译:海天月夜 http://librata.lofter.com发生在古典乐团里的白度之间的爱恨纠缠，古典乐题材。





	1. Avant-Garde Classic A

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [아방가르드 클래식](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450395) by 0시0분. 



> 2013年翻译连载时把A~E章分为了好多节翻译，这次按字母大章合在一起，分五大章。因为是近六年前翻译的，如今再回过头审视，发现当初好多语句都不忍直视，怕不是用jio翻译的……慢慢翻修了一遍，虽然没有修改得彻底就是了。

[白度]Avant-Garde Classic  
[백도]아방가르드 클래식  
原作：0시0분[0时0分]  
翻译：海天月夜 

 

Avant-GardeClassic A  
-

Avant-GardeClassic A-1

常言说得好。音乐是与生俱来的。音感与节奏感，以及通过无数音阶表现出的复杂情绪。部分群体需要呕心沥血地练习才能勉强掌握的演奏领域，和即便奉献一生也无法精通的无数理论，还有作为基本，必须具备的各种音感。很多人相信，只有天才才可以完美地完成这些，并名留青史。

尤其在古典乐界，这种风潮尤为盛行。

要随着成长的脚步更换乐器，还要为学习音乐请来老师支付学费，需要不断积累学历与学分，还有不断涌出的无数天才们的轶事。人们常说，能承受并战胜那些一一个罗列都嫌麻烦的试炼的，只有具备天赋才能的天才而已。就算近来的大众再怎么倾向大众音乐或实用音乐，但是从未接触过古典乐的人却依然少之又少。由此也能轻易看出，投身古典乐，或梦想着投身古典乐的梦之树向来只多不少。事实上也的确如此。即使乐器种类多如繁星也依然只增不减。明明逐个罗列会多到被吓跑的地步，可竞争却仍在不断发生，弱者也在不停地被淘汰出局。

首先，西洋乐器大体分为键盘乐器，管乐器，打击乐器，弦乐器，在此基础上还要再具体地细分化。虽然很想一一说明，但这是不可能的事情，所以为简略说明我从事的领域而排除掉其他的话，剩下的也只有其中姑且算得上最简单的键盘乐器。键盘乐器有羽管键琴(Cembalo)，击弦古钢琴(Clavichord)，钢片琴(Celesta)，风琴(Organ)，簧风琴(Reed Organ)，木琴(xylophone)，电颤琴(vibraphone)，钢琴等等。大概除了其中几样外全都是些闻所未闻的乐器吧。因为我也是如此。第一次听到键盘乐器的说明时，由于除了我决定演奏的乐器外的大部分乐器全是生平未闻，因此还颇为慌张过。颠覆了原以为只是爱显摆的专家为了炫耀自己的知识而做出了笼统分类的预想，用途与音色各不相同，甚至明明冠着键盘乐器的统一标签，却连外观都截然相反。

虽然有些跑题，但是在这里稍微讲一下我的故事，因我那特有的封闭性格，我一直有着回避新事物的倾向。对于从未听过、从未看过、从未碰过的陌生事物的恐惧也远高于常人，因此只要是未曾接触过的事物，无论它的真实性如何，我都会不管三七二十一地先无视了再说。虽然人们都说那是我必须改变的性格之一，但是习惯也并非无缘无故被说可怕的。我也早已放弃，把它当成了要一直带到棺材的宿命多时。而我这种性格也渗透进了非常细微的各种选择之中。在那些乐器里，就算身为门外汉也能‘呃’，地表现出来的乐器，所有人都会在幼儿园时至少学过一次的乐器，被称为所有音乐的基础的乐器。无论是古典乐还是实用音乐还是其他什么，首先要学好这个才能着手其他的那个乐器。也就是说，只要活着便不可能不通过任意途径接触到的那个著名乐器。在我做最后的决定时，这些因素分明对我产生了影响。无论如何。

钢琴，我在弹奏那个乐器。

而我，也在不断地被人们交口称赞的名为天才的存在挤开。正为了躲避越发接近的淘汰阴影而挣扎着度过一天又一天。

 

 

 

“Jan，请把第二小节的E音弹得更柔和一些。我从刚才就一直在说了。”  
“所以才一直以Dolce弹奏不是么。”  
“光用那个是无法演活感觉的。请弹得更柔和一点。”

已经是第几次听到这种话了。三角钢琴端正的音色在脑海中杂乱地散落。在尖锐的神经被不断刺激的情况下无力地摇动着搅乱思绪。暻秀将双眼闭上复又睁开。因琴盖被支架撑起而一目了然的内部构造，可以清楚地看到钢琴音槌敲击音阶的动作。不知是不是因为刚睁开眼的关系，视野显得有些模糊。似能看清却一片朦胧的事物。与现在暻秀想演奏的东西非常相近。明亮的舞台照明与他的双眼，以及正遭到大厅所有人的白眼的钢琴。连用来遮羞的琴盖也被立起而无从蔽体的钢琴。不知为何，有种连自己的内心都被翻出来供他人观赏的感觉，暻秀转过视线，瞪着交替涂抹着黑白墨水的乐谱念了起来。被翻阅了数十次，又是确认节奏又是听音注释注意事项，因为一直随身携带而变得破旧的纸张。破破烂烂的音标，以及破破烂烂的过往时日所做的练习。明明在过去的一个月里每天练习十个小时，可竟然从第二小节就开始碰壁。想要捂住额头却不被允许。想要叹出一口气却无法叹出。本就敏感的神经更加亮竖起了刀刃，只是轻轻触碰都有可能引发吼叫。涌来的自愧感下只想抛开一切回家休息。讨厌在这样的公开场合令实力失去威信。暻秀调节了呼吸。宁静的舒曼之曲。我要让自己同化到他爱上年幼少女时的心境后描绘出旋律。温柔，小心翼翼，却略带畏惧的感情，以及虽轻盈却厚重的指法，要用手指表现出混合着悸动与负罪感的复杂情感。虽然曲目理解早在之前便已完成，可感情却无论怎样都无法投入。因为无法参透原作者的内心。怎么能爱上比自己年幼那么多的年幼少女呢。我现在的演奏无法满足任何人也是因为这个原因吗。因为无法领悟出以‘请这么演奏’的初衷创作的音乐基调？不甘心。不想认输的心情在暻秀的身体深处涌了上来。如果是无法产生的感情，那么就算是强引也要把它引出来。不用热情而以傲气，不用爱情而以征服欲吸收歌曲。暻秀不为人知地轻轻抚了下因压力而胀痛的脑袋，将手指放在了琴键上。用黑与白交相辉映的钢琴演奏点缀着黑与白的乐谱。表现出虽然爱恋却带着些许畏惧的这份感情吧。用力摁下了白色的音。指挥者扭曲的脸映进了暻秀的眼。今天的傲气燃烧得尤为旺盛。第二节。在那处集中了全身的神经，以欲生吞活剥歌曲的气势瞪起了乐谱。指挥者这次在比刚才更加靠前的地方提出了不满。也就是说，在刚开始的3秒之后。

“Jan！”

结果还是提高了音量。看来很恼火呢。耳朵大概又会泛红吧。因这就算不看也一目了然的状况而神经质地扭曲了表情，暻秀看向了正发出歇斯底里的声音的那个女人。

“再柔和一点。音色太粗糙了！”  
“哪里。”  
“如果要表现出虽然陷入爱情却畏惧着它的感情，应该更加纤细，更加饱含感情，要温柔地演奏。现在的音色太沉重了，而且整体都显得生硬啊。”  
“就给了个全是断音的乐谱，叫我怎么弹得比这更柔和？你以为钢琴师是什么魔法师吗？”

最终连暻秀也跟着提高了嗓门。他的眼里映入了指挥者那半为无可奈何，半为懊恼惹到不该惹的人的表情混而合成的微妙神色。虽然在心里骂了句妈的又发火了而有些后悔，但是却为了绝对不把它表现出来而拼尽了全力。只因他的自尊心又开始作祟了起来。

其实她并未做错什么。他明明也知道的。柔和。暻秀的演奏不可能准确反映出她的要求。因为连本人都知道僵硬得跟木头一样的手指弹奏出的是毫无穿透力的俗套感。本应在琴键上舞蹈般流动的手却仿佛被钉入了铁芯，在琴键上一瘸一拐地跛行。用那样的手指演奏出的音乐当然只能显得笨重。因对方太过重要，所以在爱恋时也不乏畏惧的感情，本需要表现出这份感情的音乐，却被盲目的自满胡乱涂抹，用与其说是爱情倒不如说是反感的生硬气息表现出来，任谁听来都不可能心情愉悦。无法克服理想与现实之间的反差所造出的差距，就这样总是被似是嵌在路边的石头般凸出的部分绊倒。这的确是暻秀需要主动承认的错误。我也知道这是我的能力不足，暻秀想。然而早已尖锐得不能再尖锐的五感只能将所有的箭头指向他人，而自己则被厚厚的屏风遮得严严实实。熟悉的头痛重击着头部。

此刻我的脸肯定一片通红。是因为愧疚么，因为羞耻么，是因为生气么，还是因为负担感呢？还是说，全部？可以肯定的是，他就是死也不会承认自己的错误。明明是由于自己的失误引发的事情，但别说是道歉了，反而自顾自发火给他人带来不便。今天又大干了一场，看来又要被数落一顿了呢。因烦躁而变得一片空白的脑海里又被染上了一片湿漉漉的黑色。绝不把自己的弱点暴露给他人，也不会去承认。虽然这是从暻秀的本性延伸出来的，但是今天尤其严重的原因大概还是在于。视线自然而然地投向了正把胳膊搭在谱架上的人。似是嘲笑般望着暻秀的他缓缓嚅动着嘴唇。因为那人至始至终都置身于毫无违和的优越感中，令他自尊受挫到了无以复加的地步。

“不如让我来弹？”  
“……我无所谓。”

只是由于指挥老师出差而代班一天的女人。因此也不可能控制好尖锐的暻秀。是会对双方造成疲劳的事情。而正当此时举手的那个人当然会令她无比欣喜了。只要不是暻秀，无论是谁都好。她在观察暻秀的眼色。而站在他旁边的男人也在看着暻秀。对上了双眼。让我退出是吧。突然涌现的怒气令暻秀粗暴地抓过了乐谱，似要往后踢开钢琴椅般腾地站了起来。因为该死的巨大而导致回音效果不是一般的好的大厅响彻了椅子与地面的摩擦声。生气的时候要自己制造噪音才能平息怒火，看来是个无稽之谈呢，暻秀想。反而更加烦闷了。感觉整张脸都包上了一层火。连正面都不看一眼便转过了头。令人不爽的声音准确传到了耳边。

“错了。”  
“……”

不放过交换位置的短暂间隙，准确地传入耳中的声音。不用刻意去听，暻秀也能推测出短时间内悟出自己无法完成的部分并将音乐吸收成自己的色彩后的演奏。即便我一天练习上十小时，二十小时，还是熬上一个通宵，他也能从头到尾只浏览一遍乐谱就能创造出远超我的演奏。因为他，是该死的天才。该死，不知是否听到了暻秀低声呢喃的声音，他似乎微微笑了一下。

 

 

 

从小就一直聆听着近似于注入式教育的话语。小时候不都是这样吗。只要是大人说的便觉得很有深度、都很正确的心理。因名为年龄的高墙而独自担惊受怕，连挑战都不敢尝试的幼小心灵。普通的孩子应该都有过那种时期。我也一样。

天才是无法战胜的。天才无论做什么都是天才。能够最终留名的终究只有天才。但是既然踏入了这里，至少要留名不是吗，所以努力去做吧。天才是上天赐予了伟大才能的宝贵存在，因此一般人不能令其受伤，不可随意对待，也不能做出任何相悖的举动。因为天赋的才能是无论冠上任何修饰语也绝对不能折断的珍贵花朵。只要不是太出格的事情，就要学会顺应。知道了吗？但是所谓的天才，暻秀，是你要战胜的对象呢。

说着唯有天才方能留名，却对无论怎么看都不是天才，充其量不过一介凡人的我说要我成名。说着不能做出与天才相悖的举动，却让我去战胜天才。明明人们众口一致地说着无论是谁都无法打败天赋的才能。前后不一致也没有比这个更矛盾的例子了吧。但是那时的我的确还小。是认为只要是大人说的就一定是真理的时期。而且还没有即使我的想法错了也能予以纠正的唯一的成人-父母，所以也只能跟随那些被狗屁不通的偏见所蒙蔽、为了炫耀不过皮毛的浅薄教养而废话连篇的老人们毫无价值的话语随波逐流。

所以才会这样，连挑战的勇气都拿不出，只能一味承受吗。

虽然了解得不是很清楚，但似乎是这样没错。绝对是这样的。正在为勉强抓住朦胧到无法握在手中的睡眠之线而努力的时候，哐，被粗暴推开的宿舍门和相伴而来的粗暴脚步。随着无礼的动作被粗暴掀开的被子，该来的还是来了呢，暻秀一边想着，一边死了心。反抗或者反感或者拒绝，这类感情从一开始就在他所能掌控的领域之外。就连自己看来都觉得太过快速太过虚妄的对应，然而别无他法。儿时的教育非常重要这句话并不是凭空捏造的。

“Jan。把腿好好张开。”  
“……。”  
“回答我。”

既没有回答也没有反抗的意志，暻秀只是将他的话语尽数无视。反正边伯贤从一开始就没有期待过我的回答。那些话只是单纯的习惯而已。称作sex-多少有些暧昧，因为我并不希冀与他之间的情事关系，也没有得到任何感觉。啊，无论如何，sex还是sex—那只不过是每当进行此事时，一直当成咒语呢喃的话语。第一天还以为那句话是真话而一一回答，真的张开腿后不也遭受了一番磨难么。果然，今天也毫无例外，不知是他的推断正确，还是在那时候读出了他的意图，连回答的时间也没有给，便在很短时间内探进了暻秀紧闭的身体。

一直都觉得，插入真的令人心情恶劣。无论是人们常说的快感还是与相爱之人的浑然一体、确认感情等带有这种意义的充实感受，还是真正的合而为一，暻秀从未感受过这类带有通俗含义的感觉。只有炽热恶心的坚硬事物侵入肮脏的地方径自疯狂发泄一通后再拔出去。对他来说，sex只是如此，不上不下。

感觉到硬硬的腹部后，一阵呕吐感涌了上来。腹中被填满的感觉令喉咙也跟着发干。排泄欲在抬头。想要拔出恶狠狠侵入的那个。但是连那句话都没能吐出口。只是将脸埋进了眼前的白色枕头。正因压迫感而浑身颤抖时，伯贤开始前后动了起来。是流于形式上的动作。暻秀随着节奏如同牵线木偶般晃动了起来。觉得连悲惨感都感受不到的自己，令人心寒得连笑也笑不出来。

“虽然你平时真的很神经质。”  
“…….”  
“这种时候却一定会变得安静。真奇怪呢。不讨厌我。不推开我。”

暻秀想，还不如沉默是金快点专注他要做的事后就此滚开。即使在那么粗暴的运动中，呼吸也没有一丝的紊乱，以特有的安逸语调搭话的举动引出了莫名的颤栗，他讨厌这样。虽然假装若无其事，但是自己越发急促散漫的呼吸在与之相比下也更显不堪。对所有的事都感到了厌倦。湿润的舌头舔舐了背脊，暻秀的全身都起了寒颤。嫌恶感似乎还招来了呕吐欲。

“Jan。”  
“…….”  
“回答一下我。”

说得真好听。速度比刚才快了一些。死也不放开自己的节奏，却用混乱的节奏使对方失去平衡无法迎合，暻秀怨着那样的他。不，说实话，是更加厌恶在这个瞬间也在想着节奏的自己。那般承受着压力，放弃一切，一直被推来挤去压抑地活着，到底有什么值得让我把自己生命中的每一个角落都用钢琴填充呢。暻秀抓着枕头的手指像是跳跃在琴键上一般动了起来。黑白交交错的琴键于眼前栩栩如生。为了遗忘而挣扎，却又在耳边响起。今天被指责得一塌糊涂的舒曼的曲子，诗人之恋。他是以什么样的色彩解释了这首曲子呢。用正抓着我耻骨的那双受到祝福的手，演奏出了什么样的音乐呢。至于让我碰壁的Dolce之类，如果是他应该会轻而易举地解释出来吧。暻秀清楚地明白这一切。

吸入了忍耐许久的空气。伯贤的呼吸依旧平稳得令人错觉他并没有在呼吸的程度。响彻房间的痛苦呼吸声是属于暻秀的。被镣铐压迫，渴望着氧气般的迫切呼吸。听着充满想要活下去的意志的声音，暻秀对自己感到了厌倦。现在才刚刚开始，至少要将这令人厌烦的运动持续反复许久才能从中解脱出来。即使抗议不想做也不会被采纳哪怕一个字。被无数压力折磨至疲惫的身体困顿地松懈了下来。伯贤抓着总是脱力滑落的双腿立了起来。合上了眼睛。太疲倦了。即使有持续刺激着他的痛苦也无济于事。因为是早已熟悉的疼痛才会这样么。……想要睡一觉呢。

只要不是太出格的，就要学会顺应。知道吗？

到底‘出格’的基准是什么。如果知道了那个，我会变得有所不同吗？如果是这种程度的话能称作出格吗？而，如果这真的是过了度的出格行为的话，我又能做什么呢？也就是说，对你。

“不要逃走。”

边伯贤。

到底何时，才能结束呢。

……已经厌倦了。

 

Avant-GardeClassic A-2

 

顺利到诡异的一天。

比往日早一小时出来进行晨间练习，并紧接着投入到了正式练习之中。如果不按平日的步骤来做的话本应该涌来疲劳，可今天却一反常态地状态奇佳。因此流畅地弹出了昨日被狠狠挖苦表现不足的乐谱。对于追求极度完美主义的暻秀来说，虽然这依然算不上令他满意的结果，但是比起昨天却能说是天壤之别。这种程度的事实暻秀还是会承认的，所以心情也并不怎么差。

“Jan，今天状态不错呢。”

并不是昨天作为代理一直叽叽喳喳的女人，当原指挥者包容的声音传入耳中，心情也变得安定了起来。和饱含神经质的女人是截然不同的声音。虽然能获得以一丝不苟著称的指挥者的称赞是件很愉快的事情，但比起这些，听到熟悉的声音才能令暻秀的内心变得平静。不过为了不显露心情而故意没做出任何反应。是因为他的性格本就如此，还是因为想起了昨天的自己呢。那不堪入耳的演奏。虽然谁也无法断定，但是因为受到称赞而有些害羞是毋庸置疑的。

明明受到了称赞，坐在钢琴前的暻秀却仍然表情僵硬。甚至连“是”，这种简单的回答都没有。在暻秀的面无表情有可能造成尴尬气氛的情况下，团员们却浑不在意地将谈话内容过渡到了下一个主题。因为熟悉暻秀的那种举动。因为清楚以闷闷不乐的表情注视着乐谱并不是因为心情糟糕或带有恶意，所以才不会为此恼火而心情愉快地就此带过。而注意到暻秀的耳朵变红了的几名团员也在静静地笑着。

坐在对面的钢琴前，一同演奏着副调的伯贤瞥了眼脸红得任谁都能看出是在害羞的暻秀。

不知是因为比昨天多练习了一小时还是积累至昨天的东西一次性发光，不管怎样，暻秀的演奏随着次数的增加越发精彩了起来。爱情的悸动与些许的畏惧，以及过于巨大的爱，暻秀连那双面的凄然都没有遗漏全部表现了出来。距离感情浅薄音色轻浮而令人皱眉的演奏只经过了一天，就已脱胎换骨为非常具有号召力的优秀演奏。是印证他的努力并没有白费的瞬间。比起昨天，暻秀的心情也明显有所好转。

 

 

 

“这次全员一起演奏。全体团员请坐下准备。”

指挥大幅挥动了手，正眨着眼端坐的伯贤用食指摁下了A。双簧管根据那个音调了A，而其他乐器也纷纷随着那两个音调起了音，场内响起了一片混乱的音符声。木管乐器结束调音后，弦乐器开始调音。以第一小提琴，第二小提琴，中提琴，大提琴，低音提琴的高音域至低音域的顺序调起了音。乐团长站起来亲自确认了运弓法，并为了发出统一的音色而为几个乐器调起了音。世界首屈一指的管弦乐团的首席小提琴手，为了证明头衔的名副其实，调音在极短时间内便已完成，而结果也是完美的。为了最终确认而再次吹奏了A，随后传来了和谐的合音。团长一脸满意地坐回了座位，最后指挥走出来柔和地举起了指挥棒。

原本以钢琴和声乐为主，但是由于指挥的编曲而剔除人声改编成管弦乐版本的乐曲，像是证明指挥的天才性般无比的精彩。虽然这其中也有聚集在此的闻名于世的演奏家们的功劳。

乐器们纷纷加入了优秀的编曲之中。随着钢琴的音色，小提琴，中提琴演奏着凄然高亢的哭声纷纷会会合，大提琴以低沉的重音忧郁地衬托着音色，忠实地行使着支柱的职责。而后是短笛，长笛与双簧管，使音色不至于太过低沉并将乐曲衬托得略显活泼，单簧管和巴松管负责保持平衡以免旋律过于欢快。就这么进行至第二乐章时，终于轮到后排的小号，大号与喇叭令音乐变得更加雄壮。因‘诗人之恋’本身实为歌剧，也多被大众认知为歌剧的关系，也有一些看法忧虑如若剔除人声改编成冗长复杂的管弦乐会不会有些不自然，但演奏成功到了可以笃定那些忧虑是杞人忧天的程度。马林巴琴，木琴，竖琴于最终乐章会合，吟唱般细心弹奏的音色足以充分填满歌曲。从头弹奏到尾的钢琴由演奏主调的暻秀和负责副调的伯贤演奏，烘托主题的音乐很好地融合在了一起。虽然在个别环节由于副调突出且表现太过出色而凌驾于主调之上而导致些许不和谐，不过因为这是常有的事，没有任何人对此多说什么。因为他们知道演奏结束后指挥会指出那部分，而且谁都不想去招惹暻秀。不同于不时微笑、瞥瞥其他乐器、间或看着暻秀的演奏露出微笑从容不迫地演奏的伯贤，暻秀正全神贯注于自己的演奏，似乎无暇顾及他人的演奏。从某种角度来说可说是万幸。

最后由打击乐器系的小鼓，大鼓，定音鼓和钹奏出终结的旋律装点了演出的终幕。在进行了将近30分钟的演奏后本该有所劳顿的，然而仿佛是在证明自己是老资格，团员们的表情里没有哪怕一丝的疲惫。而这尤其适用于不间断地弹奏了钢琴部分的伯贤和暻秀。

指挥轻轻握起了拳，音乐随着一声尾音一同迎来了结尾。被充斥各种乐器的飨宴所填满的场馆重归寂静。若是实际演出的话，会有观众们的欢呼与掌声向他们飞来，可惜这只是练习，因此场内非常安静。可是他们似乎对自己的表现很满意，纷纷露出了自豪的神情。伯贤明快地微笑着鼓起了掌，暻秀也微微笑了起来。在他自己看来演奏也称得上优秀。以第一次演奏来说非常不错，指挥鼓励起了团员们。

 

 

 

“那么Jan的部分也结束了呢。”

看来这次因为世界巡回周游各国的关系非常疲惫的样子。原本从头到尾会尽可能亲自打理管弦乐一切的指挥，却仅仅观摩了最初的练习，连对各个部分的点评都没有给出，就这么把所有事务交给了助理。虽然助理也是被冠以著名指挥家继承者的头衔，是从竞争率为几万分之一的选拔中一举当选第一脱颖而出的了不起的人物，但是指挥的性格向来严谨到如不亲自经手便无法安心的地步，所以这种事情可谓相当罕见。虽然助理也有着不输团长的严谨，还是个具有惊人实力的完美主义者，但是再怎么说还是不如自己的老师，不是么。团员们以讶异的目光望了过去，不过当事人似乎并不在意的样子。团员们也不是什么欺生的性格，而助理也以疯狂的亲和力和团员们相处得跟家人一样，所以其中也有一些安心于可以不用被严厉的指挥抓住一通唠叨的人在。暻秀看着叫出自己的名字后便不再发话，只是翻阅着记载各类事项的文件的助理，感到了口中阵阵发干。

“到昨天为止，伯贤已经做完了呢。从主调到副调。”  
“……”

伯贤嗤笑着瞥了眼暻秀，没有错过那眼神的暻秀皱起了眉头。

“指挥说，首席还是由伯贤来担任比较好，Jan的练习以次席为主。”  
“……我完全没有练习过副调。”  
“只要能维持现在的感情状态，演奏会很快上手的，Jan。”

虽然助理爽朗地笑着说给了暻秀听，可暻秀扭曲的表情却毫无舒展之意。主调和副调，二者都很重要，分量一样，甚至连距离观众席的位置也是相同。因为互相对望的钢琴位置的关系，即使说几乎处于同等位置也不为过。但是观众之中只要有真的非常了解古典乐的人，就能轻易分辨出谁是首席谁是次席。因为不一样就是不一样。

虽然难易度也很接近，然而主调和副调的存在本身就是截然不同的。一直领衔，不断主导音乐走向的是主调，副调再怎么挣扎也只能起到烘托首席的演奏的作用。因为暻秀比任何人都要清楚这个事实，又因‘次席’这个微妙语感的单词而变得更加不快。因为这种事已经不是一次两次了，才会更加伤神。伯贤只是早就料到般用指甲敲击着琴键。不甘到无法表现出来的地步。晨间练习，正式练习，甚至连晚间练习也一个不落拼死拼活地一路练习了过来。这次的演奏会，是与堪称世界顶尖，同时也是竞争对手的柏林爱乐乐团的联合独奏会，因此早已是举世瞩目的状态，这也是能站上巨大舞台的机会。因为不想错过首席的位置才拼死练习的。甚至连睡眠时间也因伯贤的折磨而只能睡上两小时，剩余时间全都用在了练习上，可结果却如此不堪入目。成绩甚至比只参加了正式练习的伯贤都不如。一直都是这样，不，正是因为这样才会更加怒气上涌。

已经对他的天才性，感到厌恶了。

“请看这里！”

助理拍了三下掌，散漫成一盘沙的气氛瞬间整顿了过来。又不是幼儿园学生。伯贤因愉快的心情而漏风似的笑出了声。

“负责低音提琴的Jett因个人原因需要离开乐团几个月。都知道吧？上次的送别会不也办得很盛大吗。”

看到一边说着Farewell Party一边发出哭声的助理，团员间爆出了笑声。因反复的演奏而变得僵硬的气氛也似乎有所缓和。果然是了不起的人物。伯贤以略带惊异的目光凝视着他。

“就如大家所知道的，这次的独奏会不是一般的重要，而且又不能剔除低音提琴，所以要请来特邀成员这件事大家也是知道的吧？因为指挥上次说过了。”  
“是。”  
“据说结果出来了呢。今晚就会来。”

噢噢-人群中爆出了欢呼。其中也有顽皮地说同样的脸已经看腻了的几个人。伯贤朝着那些人一笑，他们便对他说出Except for you，并跟着笑了起来。

“澳大利亚，德国，美国，英国，啊，太多了根本说不完。总之是一路辗转至欧洲，这次短暂地停下了尊贵脚步的非常了不起的人。”

半开玩笑地加入了夸张手法，团员们也紧随他的步伐一同呼应了起来。助理更加欢欣鼓舞地提高了音量。

“上次和指挥老师见过面，一次就OK了哦。”

从那个严谨的指挥家那里一次性得到OK相当于大海捞针，水中捞月。也的确罕见到了那种地步。在这放到世间无不威震一方的各领域顶级专家汇聚一堂的管弦乐团，能听到他的称赞的也只有被称为世纪天才的边伯贤而已。大概是具有惊人实力的人吧。又是天才？暻秀神经质地咬起了指甲。

“他会在今晚举行欢迎会的时候过来，通知下各位。据说是非常俊美的美男子哦？”

呀呀的尖叫声充满了场内。

“而且还是由指挥老师请客。请一个人都不落地参加。”

团员之中爆发出了前所未有的巨大欢呼声。与此同时暻秀的脸也扭曲到了一眼就能看出的地步。因为看到了在说‘一个人都’时准确地看向自己的助理。麻烦的男人。不知是如何猜到暻秀从不参加这类活动，无论如何都想让他出席。这是个即使为了不出席而躲进宿舍，也会一路找来房间用全世界的语言飚出骂语并拽着自己过去的助理。因上次的经历而非常清醒地领悟到了这一点。就跟橡皮糖一样。因为是东洋人才会这么不屈不挠吗。跟边伯贤成双成对的。

“名字是朴灿烈。国籍是韩国。是继伯贤和Jan以后的第三位呢？”  
“长得那么帅么？”  
“连指挥老师都交口称赞呢。”

女性团员中又爆发出了新一轮尖叫，男人们只能发出沉重的叹息。明明有着各种各样的出身与国籍，但是看他们如此不约而同地做出反应，总觉得有些可笑的暻秀失去了语言。一切的一切都是那么的不顺心。至于助理提醒、强调过数次的低音提琴特邀成员的情报，从一开始就没有听进耳朵里。因为暻秀原本就对他人毫无关心，因此这类事情通常都是左耳进右耳出的。从没有感到过需要那么做的必要性。与听得颇兴味盎然的伯贤是截然相反的姿态。

晚上的聚餐。不同于兴奋起来的众人，暻秀只能感到不耐烦。脑海中浮现的只有被夺走的首席的位置。

 

 

糟糕得一塌糊涂的心情无论怎样也无法多云转晴。尤其关于钢琴的话便更加。本来就从不参加聚餐。暻秀都会在那个时段练习钢琴。所以这次也使出了浑身解数想要开溜，但是因为不停说教即使是特邀成员也是新成员，是要像家人一样共度数个月的人并抓住自己的助理的关系，只能无可奈何地被拉了过来。因为没能练习到令自己满意的地步，眼前晃来晃去的全是琴谱。

看着烧烤架上逐渐烤熟的脂肪块，胃里开始翻涌了起来。虽然并非本意，但是由于自己并不怎么吃肉的缘故，他的口味也在不知不觉间变成了素食主义者。暻秀讨厌肉类。闻着充斥房间的肉类烤焦的味道，感觉随时都会吐出来。雪上加霜的是飘浮在空气的浓烈酒精味。因为是滴酒不沾主义，连放在面前的韩国代表烧酒真露也感觉非常陌生，没有把手伸向绿色的酒瓶，就那么不断灌着水。金发，蓝眼，红发，绿眼，有着各种外貌的外国人为什么就如此适应这个三三五五坐在一起的场所呢。最初的螺丝已经扭曲，导致无论看什么都只剩下了不爽。

除了独自呆在角落里的暻秀，那边却是庆典的氛围。无论是指挥还是助理都不是会说空口大话的性格，所以也有猜想过负责低音提琴的名字古怪的男人绝非常人，但似乎是比想象的还要出色的人呢。人气似乎非常旺盛。并没有特地关注那边，但是声音却大到坐在另一边的暻秀也能一字不落地听到的地步。虽然本来就在一个房间，距离再远也不过两三个坐蒲团的距离。暻秀最大限度地不去关心那边，不想要去关心，也丝毫没有产生那种欲求。但即便如此也仍似在向自己乞求关心的大嗓门足以令他心生不快。

充满了气味的房间。吵闹、不规则凸起的并不美丽的声音。令人担心卫生的杯子和不温不火的水。摆在眼前的漆黑脂肪块，让精神变得散满的酒精味。他的心情跌落到了谷底。满心只想快点结束这无聊的聚会回宿舍洗澡，然后去练习室补完之前未完的练习。

只要边伯贤不说别去其他地方直接回宿舍的话。一想到那里，顿时觉得心情坠落入了更深的深渊。暻秀动手撕起了无辜的生菜。

“很高兴见到你。”

正因为发现夹在指甲缝里的生菜而发着脾气把生菜扔回桌上的时候。暻秀感觉到有人拍了自己的肩膀后颤了一颤。柔和的发音传入了耳中。Nice to meet you。听着足以出现在教科书上的语句，暻秀将固定在指甲上的视线缓缓转向了传出声音的方向。

“是钢琴家Jan，没错吧？”

似乎是新来的低音提琴手。俊秀得犹如发音的外貌映入了眼帘。

不在该玩的地方玩，干嘛要来这里。如果是出于同一个管弦乐队团员这种不值一提的所属感而做出流于形式的招呼的话，他是绝对谢敬不敏。到底是谁说的啊。不快地瞪向了团员们围坐的位置，但是他们已经醉到人事不省的地步了。实在无法推断出是谁说出来的。不是有几个接触到自己的目光后略显心虚的人吗。

指挥不知是不是先行离了席，到处都找不到他的身影。如果没有了职场上司，酒席向来都只会变得更加热火朝天。管弦乐团也并无什么不同。没有了相当于上司的指挥，团员们便像脱缰野马般又倒又喝的，胡闹也没有胡闹成这样的。而毫无违和感地身处其中的伯贤正红着脸颊笑得愉快。顿时气不打一处来。

“我是朴灿烈。”

他想，这声音颇为甜蜜。声音就像低音提琴一样。明明是极短的文章，却强烈而安稳。他的声音中蕴含着能吸引人的力量。连对他人极度无心的暻秀都会产生反应的程度。不知是不是因为钢琴师这个职业，暻秀对声音非常敏感。所以常会在判断他人的第一印象时以声音为基准。也因为在圈子狭窄的社会生活中遇见的人全部从事音乐的缘故，声音和乐器有多般配，就成为了他的主要判断标准。眼前的男人的确在合格线以上。似在邀请握手般伸出的手上嵌着因长年累月的辛苦练习而长出的硬茧。虽然在这个领域，想得到实力出众的称赞的话这种程度是基本，但是因为漂亮脸蛋的关系，粗糙的手反而更显突出。总之是个能靠脸先行博得高分的男人，暻秀茫然间如此想到。当然也因为他本身就喜欢努力派，所以看到这种努力的痕迹就马上就会产生一些好感的特性之故。暻秀没有回握，只是静静地注视着那只手。

“为省去麻烦，就叫我Chan吧。”  
“……”  
“如果叫我灿烈的话就更好了。”

不知是不是认为握手被拒，他并没有催促便自然地把手缩回了自己的身边。就像早有预料般无比自然的举动。凭着那一丝动作，暻秀产生了直觉。团员们肯定有跟灿烈说起自己的不好相处，并半以捉弄新人，半以真心希望好好相处的心态把他送到了自己这里。肯定有说要小心那个人，因为脾气不是闹着玩的所以得好好表现，以近似恐吓的话语告诉他。虽然知道是因为酒精入脑兴致上来才会这样，对暻秀也毫无恶意，但暻秀却依然生出了不快。看着他突然暗下来的表情，本应慌张的灿烈却浑不在意地依旧摆着一张笑容满面的脸。略显漫长的沉默持续蔓延。暻秀并不适应这种情况，又重新拿起刚才扔到桌上的生菜抚摸了起来。

“啊，对了。”

打破沉默的声音。似乎想起了遗忘的东西，灿烈拍着手发出了感叹般的声音。向着不明所以地看着自己的暻秀说了句稍等后，他又将脚步迈向了原来的位置。什么啊。大概是没能忍住尴尬和羞耻感才回到了原来的位置吧。暻秀推测着，冷笑了起来。并没有感到怅然的必要。所有人都是这样。在敲击了被重重警戒厚厚包围的他许久后，对着毫无回应的虚空感到失望而关上心扉的人们，他已见过了无数。

因为暻秀有着颇具魅力的外表，因此向他靠近的人也很多。而在不长也不短的人生的尽头，留在他身旁的人却空无一人这点，也足以说明他的性格封闭到了何种地步，是许多人从那样的他面前背过身的明确证据。虽然能吸引人，却无法变成能够挽留他们的伟人。每当有人转过身时，暻秀都没有去挽留他们，而是重复咀嚼着同一句话。人生最终还是独自活着的人生。

所以，让自己感到不耐烦的一个人的离去，并没有任何理由值得引发感情的变化。从指甲缝中挑出生菜的暻秀把生菜扔到了盘子上。无法计算到底经过了几分钟。只希望能早点结束，这个想法又开始在脑海中盘旋了起来。

“Jan。”

但是满脑的杂音又像刚才那样被拍打肩膀的手惊扰，发出着破裂音被撕得粉碎。不知是去了哪里，寒气从灿烈的身上扑了过来。变成红色的双颊看起来也似乎承受了一定的寒冷。明明……以为走掉了的。明明想着走掉了的。灿烈的手上拿着被包装纸包起来的盒子。而那上面写着Jan的字样。

“这个，是礼物。”

无法分清‘Present’是在说现实，还是在说礼物。是在说这是现实，还是在说这是礼物，暻秀无法分辨出来。摆在自己面前的状况也的确能让他变得不知所措。瞥了眼团员们所在的地方，他们似乎对灿烈和暻秀展开的风景毫无关心的样子。这算是不幸中的万幸了吧，他想。

暻秀用不知所措的目光凝视着盒子。为什么，要把这个送我。虽然想说出口，但是话语却只能徘徊在唇边无法吐出。灿烈笑着接下了话。

“我可是Jan的超级粉丝哦。作为特邀成员进入的理由中，虽然也有这个管弦乐团非常有名的缘故，但是这里的钢琴家是Jan这个原因也非常大。”  
“……”

平生第一次听见的话语。这算是新人为了给数年资历的前辈留下好印象而说的话吗。真的仅止于那里吗。

“因为付出了巨大的努力，才会年纪轻轻就进入了这里不是吗。虽然不知道会不会讨厌听到这种话，而且还是带着身为东洋人，还是韩国人的不利条件下。古典乐毕竟是西洋人的天下呢。”  
“……”  
“啊，不会是不高兴了吧？我也是韩国人。”  
“……”  
“总之，我非常尊敬你。”

I respect you, really, Very Much.说完那句话后笑起来的脸，真的承载着纯真无垢而耿直的尊敬之色，暻秀又出于另一种理由而无法做出任何反应。

他递来的是自己在数篇采访中随口提过喜欢的肖邦的CD。本就是贵重物品还是限定版，而且不是在全球范围发售而是仅限于欧洲特定地区，还因为贩售日期非常短暂的缘故，即使拼了命也没能买到的那张CD。

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic A-3

除了酒量很好的两人之外，饭桌早已呈现了焦土化的状态。指挥说有些累了并把卡丢给助理后先回宿舍休息去了。多亏如此不用看眼色了，多好。伯贤听到了那句话笑得直不起腰。  
久违地听到的母语是令人怀念的。

“Chan和Jan，意外相处得很好呢。”

他把接过的卡用手顶起，仿佛转盘子般转动起了起来。因为醉意，整张脸都是通红。光看脸还以为他醉得很厉害，可他却没有大着舌头，能正常地说出特有腔调的英语。因为这样指挥者才会以信赖的表情四处带着他吗。伯贤再次意识到对方是个了不起的人。因为酒量本身就很不错的关系，像这种聚餐的场合，大多时候都是由自己独自负责善后，像是付费并把醉客一一送上出租车或打电话找代理驾驶之类的，但是自从这个人加入后自己的工作便减少了一半。这当然是令人欣喜的事情了。但是从助理的口中说出的话语却并不是可以令听者高兴的类型。

“是啊。”

伯贤不怎么情愿地回应了一句。以尽量泰然的表情。可是他的眼神却粘在了灿烈和暻秀所在的位置，无论如何也不肯离开。直到助理为了整顿酒席而起身为止。

 

 

“你。”

伯贤停止了认真进行的运动，咬上了暻秀的背脊。鲜明的牙印浮现并肿了起来。因为用力咬下的关系本应会很痛，他却把头埋在枕头里一声不吭。似乎看不到不停颤抖的大腿，他不甚在意地继续摆动起了腰。暻秀紧抓着枕头的手显得无比坚固。坚固的犹如紧闭的内心。

“处得不错呢，和灿烈。”

似乎在强调那个名字并不单只说给了他一人般，伯贤特别咬重了发音。因为知道暻秀会连那种琐碎的细节都会注意到吗，还是只是单纯的威胁呢。暻秀只是趁着运动短暂停歇时把抓住枕头的手放松了一些，再没有任何其他的反应。

“一给你礼物，简直高兴得连嘴都快笑裂了呢。”

暻秀几乎从来不笑。尤其是面对他人的时候，而如果是陌生人就更加如此。清楚地记得接过肖邦的CD后暻秀在脸上绽放的微笑。用力到几乎将杯子捏碎的手，以及说着意外处得很好的助手的话语。还有尽力假装淡然回答着‘是啊’的自己的声音。还有露出非常舒服的笑容的灿烈那张脸。

清楚地看到了变红的耳朵。

因为酒味而头晕脑胀了起来。由于滴酒不沾，暻秀对酒相当没有免疫力。本就厌恶酒精味而并非出于本意地继续着禁酒的日子，可是当仿佛在酒缸里泡过的伯贤靠近时，自己都要被那味道熏到醺醺然般晕眩了起来。因为伯贤笃信着自己彪悍的酒量，所以喝下了相当多的酒，连体味都要被酒精味掩盖的地步。

因为那个味道太过刺鼻，为了减少与空气接触的面积而把脸深深埋进了枕头，然而也只能感到呼吸困难而已，刺鼻的味道仍然在鼻尖挥之不去。因为做爱的关系，似乎已经沾染了全身。在这令人头晕目眩的情况下，不知到底在生什么气，今天伯贤的动作甚至有些粗暴。节奏也不知是本人有意为之，还是无法控制住乱窜的感情，或者是由于酒气上涌，突然一阵慢一阵快简直一塌糊涂，连暻秀厌恶至极的口交也强行为之。在那个过程中甚至被打了几下。还浑不在意地说着变得湿了呢、站起来了等让人想要钻进鼠洞的猥亵话语。虽然夜晚对他来说本就是地狱般的时间，但是今天却远远不止如此。是为了在晚上，把罕见的愉快心情重新打入谷底而更加使劲地折磨吗。连哪怕一丝的开心都不被他允许吗。时间太过漫长，也太过缓慢。本来这个时候应该是两人都入睡的时间的。可是直到现在却依然停留在自己的体内，到底在想着什么。连安全套都不用就这么在体内射了一次又一次，暻秀的内部已变得潮湿一片。快点走开才能拔出这个休息一下啊。暻秀摇摆于昏迷与睡眠的界线间。看不到，尽头。

 

 

最终暻秀晕了过去。

伯贤看到瘫软下来的暻秀后低低骂出了声。因痛苦而扭曲的脸让人心生不快。感觉到缠绕全身的粘腻感后为了洗澡而直起了身。看向了一片狼藉的暻秀下体，要不要给他洗洗呢，为了去卫生间拿毛巾而把脚步转向了那处。正当此时，膝盖轻轻撞上了床铺旁边的展示柜，展示柜因余波发出了一阵晃荡声。那里原本什么都没有摆放的。甚至连常见的台灯也没有。伯贤眯起了眼。

“……”

是刚才灿烈作为礼物送给暻秀的肖邦CD。伯贤的脸扭曲到了与暻秀不分轩轾的地步。不快感满溢到快要溢出。刚才没能看见，竟然还有封信。他的手拿起了巴掌大的信纸。看着四处装饰着的样子，倒是颇为诚挚。

「Jan, I respect you very much. I've seen you for many years. I'm so happy because I'm with you, in here, in same orchestra.」

信纸从伯贤的手中滑落，落在了展示柜上。伯贤碰也没能碰，就那么瞪起了CD。一眼就能看出是非常贵重的东西。CD盒本身就散发着古典的感觉。而摆在旁边整齐叠好的包装纸可以看出暻秀是多么小心翼翼地拆了礼物。一想到坐在床上满怀悸动的拆礼物的暻秀，便烦躁到了胃疼的地步。

伯贤突然想起了说着握手吧并向灿烈伸出手的暻秀的样子。

“妈的。”

正吐出粗暴骂语的他的表情也变得和他吐出的话语一般粗暴。

 

 

 

即使身体状态不好也不能落下晨间练习。

因为昨晚的sex比起往日激烈了数倍也痛苦了数倍，身体也呈正比地变得加倍糟糕，但是也不能因此打乱自己的生活节奏。虽然身体因为只睡了不到两小时而无比糟糕，但是他清楚如果以此为借口不做晨间练习，肯定会就此一蹶不振连着萎靡一整天、甚至一周的自己，暻秀只能更加严厉地鞭策自己。谁都不会来掀开的清晨的钢琴。即使是每天都处于不快乐之中的他，也只会在这个瞬间幸福到无以复加的地步，胳膊用力掀开沉重的三角钢琴琴盖，并再一次开始与钢琴一同度过的一日，明明那么快乐。

可是今天却没有丝毫的快乐感。脱力的胳膊几番尝试也无法去完成职责，像是被空气的摩擦震开一样不停地落下。那么喜欢的一天的经过竟然因为区区边伯贤的暴走而被破坏殆尽。自己唯一的游戏啊。暻秀无语地只能笑出来。拿着乐谱的手颤抖了起来。

嘴都要笑裂了呢。

嘲讽般诋毁着自己的伯贤的声音一直缠绕在耳边。有时会装得很清高所以还以为有点什么，结果只不过是个破抹布，娼妓呢，如果早知道这么贱，应该更随意操弄的，说着诸如此类的话，耍着不可理喻的疯，令人心生不忿的，昨晚有些出格的边伯贤。只在sex时变得低沉的特有声音。像英语一般吐出的韩语。

因为可爱的外表，与生俱来的亲和性，以及温厚的性格，明明处于一不小心就会受尽嫉恨，严重的话甚至会被孤立的天才的位置，伯贤却比任何人都要巩固着自己的位置，同时和团员们走得相当近。因为性格乖僻的天才与善良的努力派这个普遍形象，多数的人通常无法对天才产生好感，转而对努力派演奏家产生好感并接近，可是伯贤和暻秀却与此相反。性格圆滑的天才与浑身都竖满倒刺的努力派。与天才若有缺点会让人产生比普通人多出一倍的反感同理，如果天才有着能引出许多人共鸣的优点，那又会令人对他产生两至三倍的好感。名为‘天才’的头衔会引来惊人的增幅效果。伯贤便是那一类。而随着伯贤越发被众人喜爱着成长，暻秀就越会因为对其产生的劣等感而战栗，为自己筑上更坚固的防御壁。无论如何，最终是向着会更喜欢伯贤的人们。

有段时期，自己也曾想过要和人们和气相处。明明脑海里充斥着不耐和有这时间还不如多加练习的想法，却也太渴望有一个可以敞开心扉的朋友，因为太过渴望甚至还冒着实力会因此退步的危险渴求过真实的友情。可是比起他的努力，结果却那么不值一提。对暻秀来说，掩饰自己戴上活泼的面具是那般困难到令人难以忍受，而他接近的人们也完全无法适应暻秀难解的内面，并越发喜欢停留在暻秀旁边的伯贤身边。比起因先天性自闭而无法对他人和和气气的暻秀，虽然不知与生俱来的是什么，但是就像为了操纵人们而诞生般熟练管理着人际关系的伯贤更让人感到舒适有趣。暻秀在那无法否认的现实面前无法做出任何行动。也不可能因此而凌驾伯贤。他无法做任何事。只能愣愣地观望着这一切。

所以他不得不下定决心。即使无法主动去做什么，也不想因此受伤。即使无法展开攻势，至少要做出防御。那是他可以主动去做的唯一的事情。我的人生将不会拉进任何人。

再也。

再也，不会因为他人而受伤。

受伤的手指游离在黑与白和谐组合在一起的琴键上。明明是同样的曲子，绝望感却没有消失，反而不断攻击着全身。诗人之恋的主调。

指挥说，首席还是由伯贤来做比较好，Jan就以次席为中心练习。

考虑到暻秀心情的助理虽然看似无意地说了这句话，但是光凭这样绝对无法洗刷掉暻秀受到的冲击。每当演奏这首曲子时都会在耳边响起的那句晴天霹雳般的话语，总会令胸口阵阵发紧。每当想起那句话，柔韧地移动着的手指就会宛如被傀儡线连着、随着人偶师的操纵起舞的法国著名人偶剧团的人偶般的僵硬。固定在乐谱上的视野里充斥着伯贤嘲笑自己的脸。暻秀摇着头，在踩着钢琴踏板的脚上使上了力，在摁着琴键的手上使上了力。

设计成琴弦交错的三角钢琴。琴弦是一种专用的特制钢线，而关于一音，低音部中有一列或两列，中高音部则有三列琴弦在通过挂线轴调音时以强烈的张力垂在其中。被音锤敲打而发出振动的琴弦会以木支柱为媒介，传到木制的响板发出声音。

演奏者用手指摁下琴键，擒纵结构便会带动音锤敲打琴弦。音锤是被杠杆带动运作的，当音锤接近琴弦时，杠杆便会脱离，音锤会因惯性而敲击琴弦。三角钢琴里除了杠杆外，还有名为复振杠杆(repetition lever)的另一个杠杆，因此可以弹奏出安定而急速的重复音（double lever escapement）。钢琴演奏由击键的方法和右侧脚踏板的用法左右。左侧踏板被称为柔音踏板，踩下踏板能使音量减小。弹奏三角钢琴时，若踩下左侧踏板，音锤会立刻向右推移，使其只敲击三弦中之二弦，或者二弦中之一弦，因此音色也会随着音量产生变化。三角钢琴的三个踏板中，中间的踏板被称为持音踏板，只会令敲击的琴键音持续。

我正用手指弹奏的音乐就是如此发声的。

是啊，而且我的音乐是。

因为陷入恍惚而显得遥远的耳边音突然变得清晰了起来，暻秀的演奏声钻入其中。

暻秀狠狠闭上了眼，又随即睁开。忙碌游移的手缓缓地停止了动作。

“像我这样的，哪里当得起首席。”

他喃喃的声音充满了无法测量深度的劣等感。用力压下的薄薄眼皮微弱地动了起来。像我这种水平，明明连天才都无法当上的水平。暻秀的手缓慢地伸出去更换了乐谱。把主调用墨水覆盖的乐谱放了进去，取出了被指定的副调部的乐谱。用墨水画出的音标们的罗列仿佛是紧缚着自己的镣铐模样。

暻秀的手指再次弹奏起了钢琴。

而他的表情沉浸在了深深的不幸之中。

 

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic A-4

 

“Jan！”

正专注于毫不上手的练习时，暻秀听到了呼唤自己的明快声音，以为是自己沉浸在孤独中生活太久而出现了幻听，便将这出处不明的声音当成了幻觉。也有因为当上了并不想要的乐谱的演奏者，但不管怎样也仍然进行着演奏，无从分神的缘故。就算再怎么听闻一些负面言论，暻秀也仍是个钢琴家。

灿烈在看到正专注弹钢琴的暻秀后，想到不能打扰对方就用手捂住了刚才大声喊话的嘴，并踮起了脚尖。因为操纵声音的职业的关系，相对的也对声音非常敏感。灿烈也是那个领域的人，因此能清楚地理解。即使在这种空荡荡的练习室独自进行着近似独奏的练习，也仍然有脚步声，隔着墙细微传来的说话声，还有经过的车辆等各种噪音混入其中，最终也会成为各种声音交叠在一起的合奏。而细致地调整那些，便是任谁都无法靠近的只属于演奏者的领域。做音乐的人的自尊心不是强烈得举世闻名么。而且如果是暻秀这种自尊心只会更加强烈。与其擅自踏入即使碰触也吃不到好果子的领域引出糟糕的结果，还不如把所有的事都引导至积极的方向-这便是灿烈的信条。可是明明见了面却不能去打招呼，有些遗憾啊，他正为了不打扰对方而尽可能悄悄地走近暻秀。

“Jan。”  
“……呃？”

演奏似乎结束了一轮，轻轻碰了下把出了汗的手放在大腿上的暻秀的肩膀，暻秀似乎吓了一跳，发出缺根螺丝的声音回头看了过来。而当他看到灿烈已经凑到鼻尖前的脸时，他再次受惊地把身体向后退了一些。灿烈看到暻秀的样子调皮地笑了起来。

“吓到了吗？”  
“……什么啊。”

不知是因为真的受到了惊吓，还是因为被别人看到自己受惊的样子这件事让自尊心受伤，暻秀的语调里充满了别人听到会以为在生气的不满。本想和平时一样开口的暻秀却被自己吓得急忙闭上了嘴。虽然灿烈自称他的粉丝并称自己很了解他，但也依然只是个一天前才见到暻秀的人。虽然是只认识了一天不到的人，但是至今认识过的人里从来没有过这种类型。虽然有很多人先主动接近了暻秀，可是像这样带着正面积极的光芒接近他的人却是从未有过的。都是因为羡慕或吃惊于声名远扬的暻秀，或者是因为嫉妒，或是想与伯贤变得亲近，人们都是以这种编造出来的亲和之意接近暻秀的，可灿烈却不同。令人信赖的低音提琴的诚实声音。虽然暻秀并不怎么相信他人，可是对他却奇怪地抱有信任。明明只交流了简短的几句，内心一隅却产生了想和他好好相处的想法。

是我误会了吗？如果是误会该怎么办。人们一般会在这种情况下说什么呢。下意识担忧起来的暻秀静静地仰视着灿烈。他的眼神仿佛写着失误了，这三个字般非常的尴尬不安。如果感到慌张该怎么办。人们只要站到我面前就会变得慌张。毫无感情的语调和不会轻易产生动摇的表情，像只刺猬一样拒绝他人接近的性格，还有几乎呆在练习室，不与他人见面的隐居型生活方式。因为暻秀过着在所有方面都会弹开他人的生活，所以人们往往会因他的细微变化而一惊一乍。他打来招呼也会吃惊，不打招呼以憔悴的脸搭话也会吃惊。最初认定是人们尚未适应并努力想要融入人群的暻秀，也在看到人们总是慌张总是不适应后感到了越发的不快，进而逐渐封闭了内心。

这次是真的不想那么做的啊。

如果误会了的话就解释给他听吧，暻秀努力在脑海里组织起了下一句话，可是已经处于过饱和状态的大脑却提供不了丝毫的帮助。他的眉头紧锁了起来。这是他深深思考时的习惯。灿烈看到这样的暻秀后扑哧笑了出来。

“在想什么？”  
“……”  
“看到我那么高兴吗？”

打破了暻秀本以为对方会慌张的预想，灿烈无比自然地搭来了话。呃？反而是暻秀惊慌地没能回答，只能不知所措地望向灿烈。灿烈似乎并不在意暻秀的样子，随即把话题引到了其他地方。

“可是Jan，你这么早就要开始练习吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“起床时间是七点，正式练习是八点，但是现在才六点啊。看样子至少已经练了一小时吧。”

啊，是因为晨间练习的关系。晨间练习？向着吃惊般反问的灿烈，暻秀短促地回答了“是”后不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺。灿烈眯起眼发出了哦哦-的声音。算是一种感叹。以前在杂志上看到的采访有写到每天尽可能坚持晨间练习，原来不是采访用回答而是真会如此啊。

“真的是很帅气的人呢，Jan。”

是发自内心的真实感叹。真心觉得他令人尊敬。灿烈是因为刚入国的关系因时差而早早睁开了眼，可这个人却是每天都以自己的意志重复着这种生活不是吗。而且还要早上一小时。晚上十点左右全体练习结束后似乎也会独自留下来多练2-3小时。回宿舍洗漱再处理各种琐事的话实际入睡的时间大概是凌晨两至三点左右。而且还要从五点开始晨间练习，他一天到底能睡上几个小时呢。有在睡觉吗？饭呢？

一想到这里，灿烈感到了阵阵晕眩。感觉如果让自己这么做的话估计连一周都活不过。暻秀突出的轮廓线映入了眼中。虽然暻秀的视线固定在了乐谱上，却似是知道灿烈正直直注视着自己，两边的耳朵都是通红的。

“那个……”  
“是，Jan。”

一听到呼唤自己的声音，灿烈马上做出了回答。好像听团员们说过暻秀主动搭话是非常罕见的事来着，而见面才不到一天的自己竟然变成了那个对象，不知为何感到一阵自豪。在这种情况下，就算再怎么感情缺失的人也会心情愉快，而自己本就很喜欢的人能这么对自己，心情该多么喜悦啊。虽然在他人看来可能只是不值一提的小事而已。

看着像小狗一样闪烁着双眼等待自己回答的灿烈，暻秀微微一笑。只是因为不喜欢尴尬的气氛想要打破它才叫了一声，但是看他仿佛受到国王召唤的忠臣般只等自己开口的样子，总觉得心情有点微妙。暻秀无法直视灿烈圆溜溜的双眼，只能避开了视线。是与他无法直视伯贤的眼睛不同的另一次元的感觉。胸口微微酥痒了起来。

“盒……”  
“……？”  
“低音提琴盒，很重。”

这样一看，灿烈光是将那庞大的低音提琴背在肩上也已经近20分钟了。再怎么健壮的男人也无法轻松地将与正常人体重相当的乐器挂在单侧肩膀上站着的。因为专注于和暻秀之间的对话，灿烈连肩上正挂着那巨大乐器的事都忘到了九霄云外。这才察觉到的灿烈随即发出了愣愣的声音并把盒子放到了地上。琴盒和木质地板撞击发出了钝重的摩擦音。能感觉到假装不去看自己却一直偷偷瞄准这边的暻秀的视线。灿烈一转过去便避开视线，一看向别处又会继续偷瞥灿烈的侧脸。因为大大的眼睛和略带凶狠的长相，一不小心就可能变成让人害怕的印象，可是转动着圆溜溜的眼珠偷看自己的暻秀却甚至保留着20代初期的淳朴感。努力地生活，而且还有着这种面貌。真是在各方面都极有魅力的人啊，灿烈情不自禁地出声笑了起来。不明缘由的暻秀也只能一脸好奇地望着他。

 

 

 

本就沉重的脚步再度沉重了起来。

握住门把的那只并不大的手上血管凸起，仿佛轻轻一碰都有可能爆炸。

“Jan，钢琴声真的太好了。感觉我的低音提琴都没脸抬头了。”  
“……没有。完全不是那样子……”  
“真的非常喜欢。看来我是为了听到它才会在一大早睁开了眼吧。”  
“……本来是在几点左右出来练习？”  
“我吗？六点。”  
“啊，什么啊……今天不也是在六点出来的吗。”

能看到暻秀像现在这样对人那般亲切，而且交谈那么多，笑得那么明亮到底是多久之前的事了。自己再怎么渴求也无法看到的暻秀，却对着昨天才见面的人展现着所有。暻秀一定是一如既往地无视身体状态勉强起身来到练习室，然后两人偶然遇见。灿烈肯定是向着独自练习副调的暻秀提议与低音提琴一起合奏。因为以暻秀的性格的话，他不可能是主动说出那种提议的伟人。

无论过程如何，此刻重要的是两人在练习室里贴坐在一起，一人坐在钢琴前，另一人拿着低音提琴正互相笑着开玩笑。伯贤紧紧咬住了唇。手里拎着的塑料袋发出了簌簌的声音。用手紧抓住袋子防止声音发出后，伯贤从微微掀开的门缝中注视着他们。

“真的很般配呢。除去管弦乐，光是靠这两种乐器也能举行世界巡回联合独奏会了。”  
“真是，那怎么可能。”

暻秀的眼尾弯了起来。是无一丝虚假的纯粹喜悦。随后也传来了灿烈的笑声。他们的笑声也像他们演奏的乐器，似乎连笑声都能让人产生正重温着刚才那充满和谐的钢琴与低音提琴合奏的感觉。

“观众席那边应该会扔来垃圾吧。”  
“Jan……怎么能说那种话。我的低音提琴就那么糟糕吗？”

特别咬重了‘terrible’的发音，灿烈做出了沮丧的表情，暻秀见状慌张地急忙予以否定并摆了摆双手。难道没有察觉到是开玩笑吗。平时那万年不变的扑克脸，沉默寡言到让人发疯的暻秀正在才认识一天不到的灿烈面前慢慢地试图解开警戒。连笑一下都会嫌浪费钱的那个孤高都暻秀已不见了踪影。无语到连笑容都扯不出。伯贤向后扫过了洗发精香气扑鼻的头发。遮住他的双眼的略长头发。以及遮住了暻秀眉毛的头发。

在那下方漾开的笑容。

伯贤无力地松开了把手。感觉自己低劣到令自己无法忍受。

 

 

 

暻秀的状态已经连着一周处于巅峰状态。明明一周前的早上起来时还是最糟糕的状态。果然都说笑容是万能药，平时一个月也不见得会笑一次，这周却笑得非常多，暻秀隐约推测也许是因为那个原因。与除了伯贤外的人亲切地交谈。最近暻秀的心情一直飘浮在云间，似乎都不像他自己了。因为诗人之恋是多少带着些哀伤感的曲子，也担心过这种心情会不会成为演奏的障碍，可是他却反而被指挥者称赞指法轻盈了许多，连带感觉也更加的新颖了。自从连着一周与灿烈一起进行晨间练习后，成果变得如此之好。虽然决心过再也不要在自己的身旁留人，可是结果也多少令自己满足，与灿烈持续着交际也是颇为快乐的事情，因此暻秀并未在初次见面后强行推开灿烈。

与适当保持着生活节奏一路乘胜追击的暻秀相反，伯贤最近的状态可谓糟糕之极。因为看似生平从未听过钢琴方面的指责的他竟会被指挥者指责。虽然因他特有的性格而把一不小心就能造成尴尬僵硬局面的情况柔和而娴熟地处理了过去，所以并没有人知道伯贤现在状态糟糕连带心情也非常差，可是暻秀却能察觉到。伯贤的状态正一路跌至最低。

暻秀瞥了眼伯贤。仍然是明朗的表情，充满亲和力的语气和即使被指责有不通顺的地方也能一笑而过的脸。可是，

一对上视线就会瞬间冰冷得令人毛骨悚然的脸。

圆滑地露出亲和笑容的双眼凶狠地扭曲，亲切地向上扬起的嘴角在视线碰撞的同时抿成了一字，头发已经长到了能遮住一只眼的长度，每当他展现冰冷的样子时，总是毫无现实感到令人不禁疑惑是否不属于这个人间。也可怕到了那种程度。移动着僵硬的双眼视奸般扫过暻秀的全身时，连一般毫无感觉的暻秀都恐惧得手指冰凉。暻秀也试着尽量不去在意那个目光，可是想甩开那全身都要冻僵的感觉果然不是件易事。因为练习室的空调温度调得比较低，身体为了甩开紧贴皮肤组织的恶寒而间歇性地颤抖，却没有其他办法。每当演奏途中为了看中间的乐谱而避无可避地看到对面钢琴前的伯贤时，即使没有对上视线也能感受到无法形容的感觉，甚至想就这么逃出练习室。可是每当那时都会像魔法般传来的灿烈舒适的低音提琴声会令暻秀的心重新找回镇定，暻秀也多亏了他才能勉强忍耐那些。只是今天伯贤的状态比平时更为恶劣，恐惧也是平时的两倍。

倒不如像平时那样表现出来反而会爽快一些。虽然那每一个瞬间都会像噩梦般恐怖，但是像现在这样在演奏中途不时被妨碍真的很讨厌。sex的话，只要把脸埋进枕头里忍耐半天就能结束，可是像现在这样，是打算在演奏时故意给他带来恐惧还是真的生了气，暻秀实在无法忍受像这样在他的感情线掀起波动。

没有和伯贤sex也已经有一周之久了。那天，在聚餐结束后进行格外激烈的sex的那天。自从那天以后伯贤再也没有碰过暻秀一根手指。已经熟悉于反复如日常的情事的暻秀和往常一样洗净了全身，连浴袍的腰带也没系好就从浴室走了出来，可伯贤却连看都没有看他一眼。不知何时洗好的头发明明仍然湿漉漉，他却学暻秀在和伯贤sex时做的，仿佛要窒息自己似的把脸埋进枕头就这么睡了过去。对伯贤的举动感到，暻秀讶异地定定看向了他的床，可伯贤却没有任何反应。

从一开始，sex就是暻秀无比想要回避的对象中的第一位，只是讶异于伯贤不做而已，并不代表他想做或者产生了那种想法，反而从他的立场来看，伯贤的这种态度是他想高举双手热烈欢迎的类型之一。这样一来调整身体状态也容易了许多，也能比平时多睡上至少一个小时，那根本就是皆大欢喜的事。本就不会主动向伯贤搭话，也毫无搭话的心情，暻秀连一句为什么这样都没有问伯贤。不想平白无故惹到伯贤反而遭到恶劣对待，而且唯独对自己有强烈感情起伏的伯贤要是突然改变主意辱骂自己身体发热了是娼妓啊这类话语，再次做出聚餐那晚的那种事的话……连想都不愿去想。所以暻秀也学着伯贤对自己做的，绝不靠近他的身边半步。虽然总觉得有些后患，但这种时候还是不要轻举妄动的好，因此他才会一直放着伯贤不管。就这么放置的结果就是毫无对话往来的微妙冷战持续了一周。暻秀不知如何是好，无法轻易稳住混乱的心。

直到昨天还能忍受，可今天却唯独有些过分了。即使会在休息时间用各种方法挑衅自己，但是演奏时不会故意做出出格的举动，也不会死死瞪着暻秀，或者故意坐在暻秀能看很清楚的位置让对方从纠缠的钢琴与琴弦间看到自己的。今天不知是哪根筋搭错了，到处制造着一切能妨碍的因素，并最大限度地妨碍着暻秀的优秀演奏。暻秀的头开始隐隐作痛了起来。

伯贤的样子已足以妨碍暻秀了。可暻秀尤为提不起精神的理由是，比起暻秀演奏时需要全身心集中才能得到还不错的评价，伯贤明明要处处费神而导致集中力分散，可他的演奏却没有丝毫动摇。甚至得到了比前一天要好的评价。再次确认差距的暻秀全身都失去了力气。

看了表才发现已到了结束练习的时间。暻秀深深叹出了一口气，用手掌把额头上的汗水擦了下来。因极度的紧张而变得冰凉干燥的手被汗水弄得湿漉漉的。不知到底恐惧到了什么地步，精神都像喝醉了般朦朦胧胧。暻秀直到助理进来告知练习结束发表总结都没能恢复精神，还是在灿烈的帮助下才勉强直起了身。看着在空调运作良好的练习室里独自流着冷汗的暻秀，灿烈担心地询问是不是不舒服，需不需要送他送回宿舍，暻秀却拒绝了他的提议。

因为直到最后也依然在凝视着自己的伯贤令他恐惧到了快要发疯的地步。

抓过乐谱放进去的手在不停地颤抖。

 

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic A-5

 

“Jan。”

听到叹出一口气叫了自己名字的指挥老师的声音后不禁低下了头。从琴键上离开的手指无力地落到了膝盖上。

“我认识的Jan并不是这样马虎的人呢。”

考虑到他的状态，罕见地使用了委婉的说法。可即便如此，羞耻，愧疚和劣等感也无法消失。后颈酸痛得像是有人在压迫着自己的头颅一般。对自己寒心得连回答都说不出口。如果毫不在乎地就轻描淡写地带过去反而会更加羞耻吧。如果要用手敲击琴键奏出不成体统的演奏声，并让这种地狱般的行为在沉默中持续下去的话，也许会更加颜面扫地吧。紧紧闭上了双眼。也就是说，现在他听到这种话也是理所当然的。可无论再怎么自我合理化，暻秀的内心却依然感到阵阵苦闷。

“诗人之恋，练习这首曲子多长时间了？曲目理解上次不也是完美完成了么。”  
“……”  
“这几周明明很好的啊。是哪里不舒服吗？”

可以感觉到站在旁边收拾乐谱的助理在悄悄看眼色。真想钻进地洞。头垂得越来越低。无法直视前方。连视野范围里的助理的眼神都无法招架，更遑论去看坐在面前的伯贤。感觉团员们看不见的疲惫感正重重叠压在自己的肩上。不规则的呼吸混杂其中，更是加剧着疲惫感。而暻秀感受到的劣等感的重量也越来越多。

“……再来一次。”

想诅咒自己。为什么不能变得坚定。侧脸可以感觉到灿烈担忧的视线。而对面有助理在送来观察状态的视线。鼻尖能感觉到伯贤似在嘲讽冷笑的视线。团员们带着各色感情的视线像聚光灯一般聚焦在了脸上。自己的脸似乎被所有视线照顾了一番。而且绝不是错觉。

成为数十人的视线所向的心情，无比凄惨。

傲气令他磨起了牙。已经不知这是第几天了。状态绝佳的那一周也只是仅限于那时而已。在经过一周后，状态已经一路跌落到令他怀念从前的地步了。反复得令人作呕的日常，日常，日常。无论再怎么拼命去克服，暻秀对伯贤的内在恐惧却并不是单靠努力便能解决的。

伯贤也不知是不是想禁欲，已经连着两周没有碰过他一根汗毛。为增加的睡眠时间感到高兴也只是短暂的一时。无比后悔自己竟然单纯地以为对方已疲于折磨自己。也许是发现了暻秀在熟悉sex后，即便在无差别的暴力下也能保持自己的步调不曾落后，伯贤随即找出了可以捣毁弱点的新方法。从来没赢过伯贤，哪怕一次。从以前到现在是这样，将来也不会有所改变。从一开始就没指望过能赢。所以，才会毫无防备地面对他的攻击，然后无力地诞下这种结果。

本以为只会持续几天的妨碍工作在他开始行动以来一日不落地一直延续到了现在。刚开始时还会不规则、低频度地进行的那些事，随着时间的流逝却变得越来越频繁，强度也在逐渐增强。暻秀本就无法好好直视伯贤的眼。每当看着那双虽然不大却承载了非常多的东西的傲慢的眼，总会觉得自己变成了这世界里的一粒尘埃，导致自己无法在他面前抬起头。那是从小就一直被洗脑、渗透至每一滴血液里的区分天才的教育所诞下的业，也是一直蚕食着他的劣等感的影响。可无论如何，可以肯定的是暻秀的心中充斥着惧怕伯贤的感情。

也因此，对于演奏时为了完全融入曲子而调动全身神经的暻秀来说，做出能给他带来巨大恐惧的动作的伯贤足以充分成为暻秀的一大障碍。只是单单被他望着也会感到浑身僵硬，在这需要聚精会神的演奏中凶狠瞪视着自己的举动足以打乱他的一切。像现在这样被指挥者指责，并被所有人注视也是因为那个关系。

感觉一开口就会倾泻出无数的骂语。那般做着妨碍工作，却毫无动摇地完美融入曲中的伯贤的演奏。只是承受着视线却早已溃不成军的我，副调部分。如果不是低沉的低音提琴声传入耳边，暻秀也许早就在那个位置落下了眼泪也说不定。

 

 

 

“不要太灰心了，Jan。人生本来就像台阶不是吗。”

已经忧郁得无以复加的暻秀连中午时间都坐在钢琴前，而灿烈向着这样的暻秀伸出香蕉牛奶并安慰了起来。团员们全部离开去吃午饭的空荡荡的练习室里，回荡着灿烈低沉的声音。可即便有灿烈的安慰，暻秀却仍然没有抬起盯着钢琴的视线的迹象。即使其它团员们忙着集中于自己的乐器而对伯贤和暻秀毫不关心，可在演奏时不时观察着伯贤和暻秀的灿烈却能马上发现伯贤的露骨眼神。早就知道了暻秀会在演奏时变得极度敏锐的习性。连一般人也会感到有些负荷不来的那个眼神，而且还是伯贤射过去的眼神，以暻秀的性格真的已经挺了很久。灿烈叹着气把香蕉牛奶放在了钢琴上。

“也是，Jan好像对炎热很没辙呢。所以状态才会这么散漫吧。做音乐的人本来就容易受季节影响呢。虽然我的身体是健康过头没有那种情况……”  
“……”  
“现在夏天也快要结束了，加油哦。”  
“……怎么知道的？知道我怕热？”

暻秀这才抬起了头。灿烈不好意思地笑了一下。

“我不是说了吗。我是Jan的死忠粉丝，也买了刊登了Jan的采访的所有杂志。”  
“……啊。”  
“……”  
“……口才，很差，所以会很无聊的啊。”  
“很有趣的哦？我家里可是堆积成山了哦？”  
“诶诶。”  
“是真的。比起那个，Jan。牛奶要在冰镇的时候喝才好喝。尤其香蕉牛奶，再放一段时间的话会像香蕉一样变黑的。”  
“牛奶怎么能变。以为我连那种事都不知道吗。”

真的是个能在古怪的点上逗笑他人的人。被明知是胡话的攻势再次击败的暻秀听着他的胡话轻轻笑了起来。竟然说香蕉牛奶会像香蕉一样变黑，这种只有傻傻的小学水准智力才会被骗的谎言太令人无语，又觉得一脸真挚地说出那番话的灿烈的表情太搞笑，情不自禁地溢出了笑容。灿烈以无比自豪的心情望着发自内心地被逗笑的暻秀。

天才钢琴家伯贤和努力派钢琴家Jan的故事是音乐界里颇为闻名的故事。无论做什么都游刃有余的伯贤和总会一头栽进去全神贯注的Jan的故事。还有开朗又明朗的伯贤，和阴郁的Jan。

似乎天生就与明朗无缘的Jan。有时，会阴暗到令人疑惑那人怀抱的忧郁到底多深，疑惑是不是人类无法衡量的深度的地步。那时候的Jan，通俗比喻的话，感觉真的脆弱到一碰就碎的地步，令伸出的手都变得小心翼翼了起来。抓住正要堕入奈落的脆弱之人的手腕的瞬间，会不会像粉碎的玻璃一样碎片四溅呢，会不会被未曾在意过的小小缺口伤到，留下伤口呢。面对普通人时绝不会去考虑的那些担忧，却每每都会在面对Jan时盘旋在脑海之中。

而且虽然说出这种话会让暻秀伤心，暻秀的确有着能让旁人都被忧郁感染的本事。

因为低音提琴本身具有忠厚而沉重的音色，灿烈的原则一向是用略微轻盈的演奏技法奏出深沉的声音，可是唯独在这个管弦乐团却无法好好遵守。从指挥者老师说自下而上发出沉重的音色才能起到支柱作用的话来推断，似乎并不坏，但是在确认了自己和以前变得不同的地方后，灿烈的感触颇为新颖。也是因为清楚地知道演奏技法发生改变的理由。

Jan。

虽然做音乐的大多数人会互相影响，并会依据所行方向令音色发生变化，但是像这样被自己喜欢的人影响，从而产生巨大变化的事情是非常神奇的。在拿起乐器的十几年岁月之中，一次都没有发出过的声音却因仅仅一人的影响而产生，这个事实太令人兴味盎然。虽然有人看了会取笑不成体统，但是灿烈在那方面却对暻秀的忧郁有着极高的评价。即使有人反驳被劣等感所淹没的人的黑暗内面有什么好，但是Jan不也是以那个特质一路发展到现在了么。而他那具有中毒性的忧郁还传染给了我，能令我发出如此崭新的声音。能将低音提琴的忧郁音色引导得如此出色的人除了Jan还能有谁呢。Jan那经常被评价毫无从容感过于紧绷的音色，灿烈却很喜欢。

在听说伯贤与Jan的故事前就已经接触了Jan的演奏CD。大多数人都是在听了伯贤的演奏并得知他和Jan的故事后才会知道Jan的音乐，或是在听到传闻后去找来伯贤和Jan的音乐听，但是灿烈却并不属于这两种。在偶然看到Jan的演奏视频后为之倾倒，即使灿烈对他与伯贤的故事一无所知，却仍然抱着关心找来了Jan所有的演奏音频。而得知了他们那著名的故事也是在那之后。

所以才想在更近的地方观察。因为所谓传闻，本就难免与传播者的个人意见混合，并不是那些被浮云般的传闻添油加醋的故事，而是真实的Jan的故事。更加真实的，关于Jan这个人的故事。

“Jan。”

灿烈把插好吸管的香蕉牛奶递了过去，暻秀无可奈何地笑了一下，把吸管含入了口中。对待每件事都显得很成熟的人像小孩子般插着吸管喝香蕉牛奶也是第一次见，又是种不同的感觉。总之是个能让人接触体验到许多第一次的人呢。若是摒弃那些华美辞藻直言不讳的话，便是可爱。在听到呼唤自己名字的声音后，暻秀抬起了眼。灿烈觉得那个样子很可爱，再次溢出了笑容。

“我们一起去吃午饭吧。”  
“……”  
“不是很饿吗。”  
“……练习……”

因为在喝牛奶时被问到，急急咽下一口牛奶后回答的暻秀的嗓子略带噎住的感觉。灿烈又嘿嘿笑了起来。看起来明明连早餐都没有吃，却仅仅因为听到不能好好调节状态的指责而准备把一小时午休用于练习的暻秀，担心他这样下去真的会晕倒，灿烈抓起暻秀的胳膊拖了起来。

“无论发生了什么，人都需要适当的休息。”  
“……可是，如果在那个时间再多练习一些的话。”  
“即使如此，人还是要在填饱肚子后才有力气啊。肚子饱了才能做好每件事。”

虽然暻秀满含眷恋的视线仍然停留在乐谱上，他却无法甩开正用力拖着自己的身体的灿烈。暻秀本没有使力的双脚也随即随着他的脚步移动了起来。

 

 

 

“不后悔吗？”

暻秀突如其来的一句话，让咀嚼着三明治的灿烈一脸莫名地转过忙着翻找篮子的视线看向了暻秀。温暖的午后阳光挥洒在暻秀咖啡色的发丝上，正耀眼地闪烁。

“后悔什么，Jan？”  
“像这样和我在一起行动啊。”

暻秀小心地将没咬过几口的三明治放到盘子上，问向了灿烈。铺在草坪上的野餐布边角翻卷了起来。暻秀的手指细心地抚平了那卷起的一角。不远处传来了三三五五聚在一起吃午餐的团员们吵闹的声音。

“我又无趣，性格也不是很好。”  
“……”  
“灿烈君的话，从加入的时候就很有名了啊。啊，是好的意思。”

想起初次见到Jan时担心自己说出的话也许会让Jan误会而急忙摆着手说着“啊，是好的意思”的自己，灿烈轻轻笑了一下。暻秀似乎并未察觉的样子。咬了口三明治后，灿烈一直望着嚅动嘴唇说话的暻秀。

“灿烈君长得又帅，实力也出众到被指挥者老师一次通过。”  
“……”  
“而且性格也非常好。”  
“我的性格很好吗？”

……重点不是这个吧？灿烈说起了与暻秀的意图完全无关的话语。

“我的性格真的很好吗？”  
“……嗯。这不是理所当然的话吗。”

灿烈性格很好。所以才能和以乖僻闻名的暻秀相处得很好，而且还能在主要与暻秀相处的同时和其它团员们相处得很好不是吗。不会让人感到不自在，会施以适当的亲切让人高兴，还能和初次见面的人，或者难相处的人，甚至和关系尴尬的人像久未谋面的老友般缓和气氛便是灿烈的能力。

“我倒是很喜欢Jan的性格。”  
“什么？”

即使关系进展了一些，他也无法马上接下话茬，因此一直都会隔了一段间隔才做出回答。暻秀这次却无法遵循这个规律。听着仿佛在惊疑对方到底在说什么般的突兀反问，灿烈歪了歪头。

“是真的啊。我非常喜欢Jan的性格。”  
“……请不要说谎了。”  
“是真的。我为什么要对Jan说这种谎呢。”  
“……”  
“如果说了谎的话我也就不会和Jan一起玩了。”

如果是灿烈君的话，明明能和更好的人们在一起的，可为什么要和我相处？

即使没有说出口，却仍能猜到暻秀要说什么。暻秀不自在地将暴露在空气中的三明治用纸包了起来。连手的动作都像弹钢琴呢，灿烈想。暻秀的耳朵早已变得通红，甚至在细细颤动。可爱得想要伸手去摸，但是也知道如果那么做会让暻秀感到很不自在，因此灿烈也只是用双眼看着，默默地在内心感叹可爱，并没有控制不住地伸出手去。

“可是我想拜托Jan一件事呢。”

灿烈的眼力非常之好。

“……是什么？”  
“我希望Jan。”  
“……”  
“是个能更加坦率地表达自己的人。”

喜欢就喜欢，讨厌就讨厌。能明确表达出那些的人。不要一直憋在心里，希望能更加直率地表现出那些。暻秀闻言闭上了嘴。随即浮现出了一个人的脸。那是灿烈不可能知道的问题。可是他说的话却立刻和此刻浮现的脸连接到了一起。

“Jan真的是个非常好的人。”  
“……”  
“只是人们不知道而已。但是我知道。”

重新剥开刚才放下的三明治并塞入暻秀手中，灿烈笑得明亮。他的金色发丝在风中摇曳，复又回归原位。被风吹得散乱的野餐布也在灿烈用放在边角的篮子压住后不再飘起。在那安稳的小小空间里，暻秀拿起灿烈递来的三明治再次咬了一口。

远处传来了伯贤的声音。暻秀感觉到了伯贤再次固定在自己身上的视线。

在灿烈朝自己伸出三明治时碰到的手。那份温度残留在手上，令心脏跳动了起来。伯贤的眼神似乎没有以前那么可怕了。

 

 

我很敏锐。

即使周围不说给我听，我也会自行察觉那个事实的。虽然并不可能存在丝毫不带敏锐感的人，但是我的敏锐已经过分到神经质的地步。我一直痛苦于那个事实。

我的演奏也像我本人，过于神经质过于尖锐。无法沉稳地稳住声音就要尖锐地指出一个又一个音。与我那不能放过任何一个细节定要全盘揭起的性格一个模子刻出来的演奏。并不是把努力不足用性格合理化，并将二者不伦不类地结合在一起。演奏家除了磨练演奏实力外还会锻炼身心，这并不是为了耍酷，也并不单单是为了健康而浪费时间。因为那个人的人品，性情等等都会在演奏中一一显露出来，所以才会去努力陶冶自己。我也只是那些人之中的一份子而已。在演奏中显露出的演奏家，那个人的真实模样。

我完全无法操纵它。所以我一直无法对自己感到满足。虽然想过要不要和其他人一样做些运动，但是除去晨间练习，正式练习和晚间练习，以及练习结束后因伯贤而无法安宁的凌晨，我剩下的时间比我的指甲盖还要小。因为没时间这句话最容易被当成借口而不想用这个作为理由，可事实却的确如此。不过若是为了运动而疏于练习的话，即便身心接受了锻炼，演奏也会变得一塌糊涂，因此这个方法不可取。于是我只能对这一切保持沉默。

演奏时，除了表现曲子本身的感情外，还要将自己的感情扼杀，这对我来说是必须的。所以每次演奏总会比平时敏锐上数倍。与伯贤之间的关键差别也是那个。有别于无论在哪里都能轻易融入的伯贤，我个人拥有的感性太过强烈，因此扼杀它们要比能轻易附着又轻易离开的伯贤费劲数倍。所以有别于能够游刃有余地进行演奏的伯贤，我必须要全神贯注于乐谱才能演奏出还算耐听的声音。

也就是说，现在伯贤的那些举动实在让人捉摸不透。

看着今天也背过了身的伯贤背部，暻秀的胸口烦闷到了无法忍受的地步。像这样突然停止一直以来都在做的事，并重新开始之前一直都没做过的事，对无法接受变化的暻秀的性格来说足以令他无法消化。还不如sex。不要在演奏时妨碍自己，还不如在晚上拼死忍受一到早上就能恢复的sex。

我希望，Jan。

“……那个。”  
“……”  
“……边伯贤。”

是个能更加坦率地表达自己的人。

听着呼唤自己的声音，伯贤却没有任何回应。暻秀叹了一口气。然后用蚂蚁般的声音重新呼唤了他。

“……边伯贤。”  
“……”  
“边伯贤”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我知道你还没睡。”  
“……就那么喊上一百天看看。”  
“……”  
“就这样用蚂蚁都听不到的声音继续喊啊。看看谁会应答你。”

伯贤的声音里隐隐透着细微的顽皮，这令暻秀感到恼火。明明自己是这么严肃。明明难受到连这种事都要去做。明明要用自己的嘴说出即便是死也不想做的sex。你却在用轻浮的心态催促着加大声量，真会享受啊。暻秀的眉毛弯了起来。

“那么不用回答就那么听着。”  
“不要在练习时妨碍你？”

伯贤把背对着的身体转向了暻秀这边。即使在黑暗中，那双圆圆的眼睛却仍然闪烁着异光。

“……”  
“明明连我的脸都不敢看，所以把房间里的所有灯都关上连窗帘都拉好后才敢对我说话？”  
“……”

是事实。实在无法拿出直视伯贤双眼的勇气，暻秀将所有可能令自己与他对视的物品全部隔离了起来。

“所以，要说什么？”  
“……”  
“让我听听。要说什么呢？”

和我做。

悲惨到无法用言语形容。暻秀握紧了双拳。可以听到伯贤不屑的冷笑。还有掀开被子的声音。伯贤的动作是粗暴的。听到了离开床铺踩到地板上的声音，随后传来了越发靠近自己的脚步声。暻秀下意识地浑身僵硬并后退了起来。可是，因恐惧而移动，与似乎决定了什么般的姿态恐怖地接近的速度间的差距是惊人的。不知何时感觉到了已走到自己面前的伯贤。冰冷的呼吸喷在了额头。

“要做？”  
“……”  
“因为讨厌在练习中途被妨碍。”  
“……”  
“那种时候因为能力不足所以连斥责都说不出口，所以还不如做只要把脸埋进枕头里就能结束的sex？”  
“……不是那样，”  
“喂。”  
“……”  
“你以为我不知道你的心思？”

伯贤冰冷的手摸到了暻秀的脖颈，渐渐后移并捏住了后颈。暻秀因那饱含握力的动作皱起了眉头。伯贤的脸越发凑近了过来。

“……”  
“很想问吧？为什么不做sex。为什么在演奏中发疯，让那该死的钢琴。”  
“……”  
“让那该死的钢琴演奏变得一团糟，很想问吧？”  
“……”  
“晨间练习，晚间练习，本来连午休时间也要练习的，却被灿烈拖出来勉强吃到果腹。明明那般地练习又练习，却只因我注视着你这点而溃不成军，烦躁得要死吧。想问我为什么这么苦于无法折磨你是吧？”  
“……”

伯贤的嘴唇贴在了暻秀毫无回应的唇上。见暻秀欲别过头便用一只手握住了脸蛋固定，毫不怜惜地用力咬住似要紧闭嘴唇到底的暻秀的下唇，再从那张开的缝隙中探入了舌头。暻秀除了僵硬地张开嘴之外，无法做出任何举动。

明明不可能，却感觉连舌头都是冰凉的。明明不可能，却感觉连急促地混合在一起的唾液都是冰凉的。身体从脚底开始一路冷却。

伯贤这般露骨地表现出恶意可说是第一次。虽然一直都是他在单方面逼近，但是从没有像现在这样露骨地嘲讽他的日常并将问题激化过。伯贤很清楚暻秀无法抵抗他的天才性，也是从7岁初见开始，伯贤就一直对这一点加以利用。提出这种话题本身就很罕见。

舔过了上颚的舌头临摹般一一扫过了齿列。传来了薄荷牙膏的香味。双腿渐渐失了力。即使无法咽下唾液，也有伯贤的唇在密封着，并没有发生唾液流出的事情。相对的，都汇聚在了暻秀的口中。隐隐作呕的感觉令他想要推开，伯贤却仍没有分开紧贴的唇瓣。只能束手无策地任唾液流过喉结。

直到让暻秀全部吞咽完毕，伯贤这才缓缓分开了唇。声音干燥得不像是刚刚接过吻的人。暻秀捂住嘴露出了泫然欲泣的表情。感觉随时都会涌上来。因为无法呼吸，眼角已经凝结了泪珠。明明屏息许久主导着自己的伯贤仍然一副没事人的样子。

“很好奇为什么不做吧？”  
“……”  
“曾几何时还像发情的狗一样拖着僵尸般的东西疯做，现在又不知吹了什么风，连一根头发都不碰，很好奇吧？”

暻秀又没有任何回答。伯贤把身体贴得更近了一些。他的手伸进了暻秀的浴袍里。弹钢琴之人的修长手指。

“因为你。”  
“……”  
“因为你，令人作呕。”

因为笑着的你，让我觉得碍眼。因为你弯弯的眼，你上翘的嘴角，你明朗的样子，全部，让我觉得碍眼。全部，令人作呕。

吞下后话的伯贤把暻秀推到了床上。

我希望，Jan。

是个能够更加坦率地表达自己的人。

暻秀以悲惨的心情闭上了眼。

 

 

 

我对我自己感到厌倦。

独自孤高地当自己是石菩萨，最终却还是会因他人的语言轻易动摇的自己，那么评价贬低着自己，暻秀捂住了头。那天被伯贤狠狠折磨了一番后，似乎在不知不觉间就被灭了志气，无论做什么事情都没有了自信。虽然在听了灿烈的话之后获得勇气靠近了伯贤，结果却是自己的伤疤被一一揭开，情况也变得更加恶化。

是你错了，都暻秀。  
……  
明明不能相信除了我之外的任何人的。

用冰冷到令人无法置信的舌头舔过耳朵的触感至今栩栩如生。男人线条优美的手抓住了小巧的耳朵。虽然动作小心翼翼得仿佛在对待神圣之物，可通过那只耳朵传入的声音却无比坚决。听着压抑低沉到令脑袋嗡嗡作响的声音，暻秀深深垂下了睫毛。

但是。  
……  
不能因此而讨厌我。

因为不停被抽插的下半身，理性无法凝聚到一起。一直都采取令暻秀趴伏的体位的伯贤那天不知吃错了什么药，不是采用正常位便是把暻秀放在自己的身上由下而上地抽插。找不到东西遮脸的暻秀只能毫无防备地把不停淌着泪水的脸暴露在他面前。而且不同于平日，没有枕头可掩饰自己的低声抽泣，甚至只要咬住嘴唇想要忍住声音，就会殴打身体四处，逼迫自己张开嘴任声音赤裸裸地回荡在空间里。毫不在意正因自我毁灭感而痛苦的暻秀，伯贤恶毒地用手指揪起了暻秀的乳尖。暻秀因疼痛而摇着头并试图推开伯贤，对方却在那处尖锐地伸出舌头舔舐。感到了阵阵毛骨悚然。

而暻秀现在几乎要因为没顶的自愧感而晕厥过去。

虽然至今和伯贤进行过无数次的sex，但是那却令他无感到无法称之为sex。当然并不是真的没有任何感觉。但是连一次都未曾感受过只要一提起sex就会浮现的那些通俗的感觉。对他来说，每晚都会轮回的与伯贤之间的情事只不过是伯贤的单方面暴力。大小相当的性器艰难地进入狭窄的地方，把内脏狠狠地翻搅一通。对他来说性行为只是这种行为。倒是更接近于每天凌晨都被揍上几下。

有想象过与相爱之人的sex。再怎么对他人封闭内心，或者说，就算暻秀本人再怎么努力与他人隔开距离，若说没有想象过和相爱之人一同度过的幸福人生，是几乎不可能的事情。因为他的心里也存在着对浪漫的渴望。所以在想象时毫无例外的，无论那个对象是谁，都遵循着对方是女性这个基本原则。而双方都能感到满足的爱情也是。在他的幻想里，暻秀和他的恋人会爱惜对方尊重对方，甚至连对方的一根发丝都会深爱。sex也包含在想象的范畴之内。因伯贤的关系而早早有了初次经验，经验次数也很多，可至今尚未跟女人做过。因为从小就一头栽进了钢琴，在他的成长阶段，甚至连普通人在青少年时期经常观看的AV都不曾观看过。透过肩膀看到过的伯贤与女人做的样子便是全部。模糊地描绘出的想象中，他和女人无比和睦。即使从没有结成过那种和睦的关系，在暻秀的想象中，他和深爱的恋人之间的关系却一直充满了和谐，在珍惜对方珍惜到不知所措的状态中进行着。

也就是说，绝对不是与伯贤之间的这副样子。

那种充满了暴力的关系连一丝阴影都找不到。自己在上面，而下面有着女子小巧的脚随之晃动，抓着肩膀的手是沉稳的，嘴唇中泄出的声音饱含着对他的爱。

伯贤并不是那种不给人停歇时间不断冲刺，并在最后让人涕泪交加无法自理的人。自己在下面，结实的大腿撞击着大腿，股沟被拍打到睾丸刺痛的地步，粗暴的手抓过了分身，与其说是握住倒不如说是按住了肩膀的，与伯贤之间的sex中，

无法感受到一丝的幸福。

可是。

“……”

指尖酥麻了起来。似在唤醒从头到脚的所有细胞的炸裂感令脚趾蜷缩了起来，从口中也不断吐出了急促的呻吟。自发地扭动起了腰，连眼睛都没有睁开便扒在了他的肩上。一直以来都要在伯贤的努力爱抚下才能挺立的分身自发地站立，为了渴求快乐而颤动了起来。这是无可否认的事实。一直都在想绝对不会有这种事。身体仍然因为冲击而不断颤抖。在和边伯贤的，sex中。

……感到了快感。

“狗都不如的东西……”

眼角汇聚了无数的泪水。连呼吸都感到吃力。为什么会发生这种事情，无论如何都无法理解，也无法容忍自己。怎么能感到快感？至今以来一直都以为连接自己与伯贤的关系只是纯粹的暴力而不是sex，所以他才能承受住所有的一切。一直都以为要以和相爱之人交合作为前提才能感到快乐的……

为什么。

因为感觉不到快感，所以即使和他sex，自己也能将之合理化为单方面的承受。所以才能忍受至今。无论你再怎么发疯，我也只是在你那里得到殴打程度的待遇，能这样整理所有一切的。明明是那么想的。

被挫折浸染的全身紧紧蜷缩了起来。钢琴上的乐谱在四散飞舞。暻秀连钢琴盖都忘了放下，就这样抱起膝盖，将把脸抵在了膝盖上。

窗外正摇曳着秋日的夜晚。

 

 

 

Avant-GardeClassic A-6

今天也糟糕透顶。

看着默默不答地转过身的暻秀，灿烈叹出了一口气。停在半空中的手被秋风敲击着。那风颇为凌厉，让他把手放进了口袋。

进入管弦乐团已经过了将近一个月。在这一个月里，暻秀和灿烈变得相当亲近。一贯抱有封闭想法的暻秀几乎向灿烈敞开了心扉，而他一向面无表情的脸上也几乎没有不带笑容的时候，那些都是无比快乐的日子。虽然依旧无法对其它团员们亲切，但至少暻秀对灿烈一人非常宽大且亲和。

所以灿烈在安心的同时也感到了高兴。只是尽自己所能地表现出好感，为他着想而已，暻秀却回报以亲切与好感。最初接近暻秀时，只是想告诉他自己尊敬暻秀，告诉他也有像自己这样的fan喜欢他而已，但是竟然能和暻秀变得亲近，并且能在身边目睹暻秀因自己而稍微改变。真的是做梦都没有想过的收获。因为是在无心插柳柳成荫的状态下产生的好事，心情也加倍的愉快。

而现在这件事，因为是在并未预料到的状态下产生的坏事，心情也变得加倍的糟糕。感觉不知所措，连一直精通的待人处事之道也难以施展。隐藏本心武装以亲切本是灿烈的特长，现在却无从下手。每当自己靠近的脚步被暻秀拒绝时，灿烈都只能手足无措得不知如何是好。

在将近一周的时间里，暻秀都在努力地无视着灿烈。刚开始还以为只是心情不好而抛到脑后的事情，却随着时间的流逝而像滚落的雪球一般越来越大。而现在，已经到了光明正大地无视的地步。是我做错了什么吗？灿烈回顾了下自己做过的行动，但他至始至终都是小心翼翼地对待着暻秀，并没有过什么特别算得上无礼的举动。因为点到为止的特性渗透至骨髓，可以视作从未犯过细微的错误。难道是那个点到为止的界线给他带来了不快吗，虽然有这么想过，但是在一直保持着适当距离的一个月以来，暻秀对此没有露出丝毫的不快，反倒是因为这适当的点到为止令暻秀和灿烈可以走得更近，因此没有任何理由对他不满。

那么到底为什么会这样。

虽然能被一对一的方式对待不过一个月，但是对于能够极快读出一个人的灿烈来说，这个长度的时间足以令他对任何人都从里到外了解透彻。从这里可以推断，暻秀至少不是因为一些琐事而令人失望，或对他人无礼、无视他人的人。

如果像平时一样搭话，他会默不作答当做没听到般盯着乐谱，若自己向前一步的话他会连着后退十步。如果伸出手，明明已经看到却为了不再去看而费力挣扎。如果是以前的话本会微笑着回应的话语，如今却只会令他别过头无视，把心扉紧闭得比过去还严实。开始经常错开用餐时间，原本稍微找回了生机的脸变得比第一次见面时还要憔悴，正用全身散发出忧郁。

当初以为我稍微改变了Jan果然是轻率的自大吗。可是若要把它当做单纯的自大，在他人看来也有一些明显的感觉。实际上团员们在这一个月来不止一次地问过灿烈是怎么和Jan变得亲近的，对方不会很冷淡吗，那个人会接话吗，应付起来不累吗等等有关暻秀的问题。在他人看来灿烈和暻秀很亲近，这是暻秀对灿烈敞开了虽不是全部但至少是部分心扉的明确证据。

是因为觉得他敞开了心扉便松懈下来的缘故吗。……明明一直都很上心的。反思着自己的轻率，灿烈以恍惚的目光追逐起了暻秀瘦削的背影。

而他深邃的眼神，撞上了正深深凝视着暻秀背影的伯贤。

“……”

灿烈的眼力一向很好。

 

 

 

 

“Jan，最近发生什么事了吗？”

听见了亲切的名字，灿烈停下了正调着低音提琴的动作并竖起了耳朵。助理锐利的声音传到了耳边。

“……不，什么都没有。”

No,Nothing.单单吐出两个单词的Jan的声音仿佛结了冰一般。他甚至不打算与问话的助理对上视线。

Jan最近的演奏并不坏。也完全没有像几天前那样被指挥者指责的情况。只是改变了很多。在短短一周之内。改变演奏技法并不是件易事，Jan的变化却尤为频繁。虽然本来就是随着感情起伏的人，但是这次的变化却异常显眼。音色一下子变得无比忧郁。虽然万幸被评价副调以忧郁的音调衬托别有一番滋味，但无论如何技法发生了改变是毋庸置疑的事实。再怎么迟钝的人都能感觉到的程度，无比明显。

而他变得比从前阴郁了数倍。

人们忙着在背后议论，本以为暻秀和乐团特邀成员灿烈走近后还能变得像个人的，没想到又是原地踏步。见暻秀变得明朗许多而想靠怀柔政策接近的人们也只能望洋兴叹地啧啧嘴，重新掉头离开。

而站在争论中心的灿烈却意外地过得与平时没什么不同。对团员们亲切，也会开开玩笑，无比腻歪而自然地带动着气氛，甚至还和伯贤一起忠实地行使着气氛制造者的职责。虽然人们因为灿烈突然和Jan变得疏远而有意无意地看着灿烈的眼色，灿烈却只是露出略带苦涩的表情，并未提及任何有关那件事的话题。不想让暻秀成为他人口中的谈资。来到这里后算是切身感受到了传闻的虚假性。暻秀虽然的确忧郁，也不是那种易于相处的类型，但也并未如传闻般像个站在悬崖边上的人一样阴郁而糟糕。虽然是很敏锐没错，但那是对自己的演奏十分专注且追求完美而已，丝毫没有与他人之间的交集点。

他有着许多例外的一面。灿烈最初曾想象过暻秀对他人的吵闹声暴跳如雷，大喊着安静的样子。因为是操纵声音的人，对声音敏感是理所当然的，而如果那里又添加进个人的神经质的话充分有可能会那么做吧。可是暻秀却从没有那么做过。虽然不会对向他搭话的人回应导致对话无法进展，却也绝不会去毁谤他人。在连灿烈都觉得耳朵有些发聋的吵闹声中，暻秀也只是默默地看着他的乐谱。而且还知道了不回应对话不是因为不想接，而是因为无法接下去。虽然无法具体得知过去到底有过什么事，又有着怎样的生长背景，但灿烈可以确信。一定没有过上过幸福的生活。暻秀应该是度过了痛苦的、需要咬牙忍受的岁月。所以才会像那坚韧的杂草般，无论再怎么被践踏-虽然会变得忧郁-也能再次站起来。

热爱自己职业的暻秀非常的帅气。绝不是传闻里的那个狠毒且工作中毒的，狂人一样的人。虽然本来也是非常局限性的形象，但是在弹钢琴时会变得格外禁欲的样子，真是充满魅力到让人发疯的地步。所以才会有人们在暻秀的背后骂他性格恶劣，却无法在弹钢琴的他面前说出任何话语的现象吗。那禁欲的手指。当那形状优雅的手指摁下琴键奏出音乐时，全身上下都会掀起一阵战栗。灿烈知道。

知道Jan，绝不是自愿和他人产生距离的。只是自己的障壁太高而已。虽然一些团员们会看不惯暻秀而诽谤他，但他们却丝毫没有绝对的憎恨或厌恶之类的感情。只是对暻秀在这融合很重要的名为管弦乐团的团体做出的，极为个人主义的行为有些接受不来而已。可是最终，即使是再怎么不喜欢暻秀的他们，也会承认媒体炒作的那些有关Jan的故事都是一派胡言。对于每件事都无比神经质，只要离开钢琴就会发狂的Jan不存在于这世上的任何地方。他虽尖锐却安分，虽敏锐却宁静。虽然的确很讨厌与他人接触，但是不会对团员们的关怀口吐恶言，虽然对自己严格却不会对他人严格。明明他是会经常发脾气经常感到不耐的性格，却从不会向他人发泄哪怕一丝一毫。问题只是心情糟糕时不会去掩饰，会让其它尽数写在脸上而已。所以大家会小心翼翼地对待他，最大限度地不去破坏他的心情，看不惯他的人似乎很不喜欢看到那么做的人们吧。就如之前所说，Jan虽然有着某种让人难以靠近的特质，但相对的也有着与此对应的吸引他人的魅力，所以再怎么对他抱有负面感情的人也不愿去破坏他的心情吧。

媒体总会不时拿伯贤和暻秀相比较，那都是二者极鲜明的形象对比而引发的毫无根据的行为。以自己的孤高感将周围的一切变成静态的Jan，以自己的能量将周围的一切变成动态的伯贤。只是这个差异而已。

也就是说，暻秀绝不是坏人。自我管理出众，热爱自己的工作，也比任何人都要努力，因而实力非常出色。虽然并不是平易近人的性格，但是那对于暻秀来说也不过是最低限度的权宜之计而已。灿烈如此认定了他人口中的暻秀缺点。虽然不清楚过去到底经历了什么事情，一定有不得不变成那个样子的理由的。暻秀的性格对他来说是一种保护膜。为了不受伤而在自己定下的警戒距离竖起的护栏。

指挥者老师流畅的动作停了下来。令人窒息的演奏也随之归于寂静。离表演只剩下了一周，所有人的演奏都带着满满的力度。即使他们都是早就与乐器变得浑然一体的职业乐手。充满从容的只有边伯贤，他一人而已。

指挥棒在谱面台上敲了两下。充满气度的身体行了个礼。团员们的身体也随着那个姿态弯了下来。因为全神贯注于Jan而错过节拍的灿烈随即跟着别人弯下了头。

 

 

 

 

指挥者老师回去后，助理站上了原来的位置。看着助理面向团员的亲和笑容，灿烈也跟着笑了出来。

“今天吗，倒没什么特别的指示事项呢。”

见他翻找了半天的文件，本在担心会不会有很多传达事项的团员们顿时松了一口气。那样子仿佛就像是听到老师说没有作业的小学生一样。

“不过，虽然每个人都充满了元气，但那是因为我们的团员本就是小鸟心脏，没办法呢。”

听着他说出的几句话，团员中爆出了不好意思的笑声。被紧张冻结的气氛瞬间缓和了下来。将这世间拿得出手的匠人们聚集到一起的管弦乐团，也相应的有着许多性质独特的人。竟然能用几句话掌控那些乖僻而敏锐的人。不得不再次叹服俊勉果然是个了不起的人。灿烈在心里不住感叹。

古典乐诞生自西洋，也是由此派生，所以常有主流被西洋人独占的事情。作为其中一例，著名古典乐作曲家皆为欧洲出身，进了管弦乐团后若想生活得一帆风顺，英语是基本，还要熟练地使用另一门追加语言，这些都是他们之间的常识。所以灿烈在得知这个声名远扬的管弦乐团的助理是东洋人的瞬间受到了极大的震撼。看来实力非常出众呢。作为相同的东洋人，灿烈对他产生了敬畏感。见到你很高兴，听过很多关于你的传闻呢，面无表情时无比冰冷的五官温暖地弯着平易近人地微笑的样子，不知为何令他想起了外柔内刚这句话。和自己交握的手非常坚韧。

在一不小心就可能变得僵化的职业乐手面试上，他以灿烈简直身形修长帅气得要被迷倒了这种玩笑化解了气氛。而且眼力也不知有多好，面试一结束就以自己的名字是俊勉这句话，准确推论出灿烈喜欢东洋人的性向。那时才能顿悟俊勉是怎么坐到那么高的位置上，在所有人都艳羡的职位上游刃有余而完美地完成各种事情的。

灿烈的眼随着俊勉的移动而动了起来。俊勉正走向Jan。

从沉思之池醒来的灿烈找回了双眼焦点。然后缓缓移动着那双眼，停在了两架钢琴面对面摆放的地方。

伯贤和Jan。

他们之间有着许多奇怪的点。首先那无法捉摸到底是亲近还是不亲的关系便是一个，如果媒体那般炒作的话两人的关系也理应变得糟糕的，可他们却长久—据打听似乎从进入这个管弦乐团之前便一直如此。—不变地维持着室友关系这一点，以及。

无法用任何言语来定义的二人之间的微妙氛围。

本以为伯贤喜欢Jan，看起来似乎又不只是那样，因为伯贤望着Jan的目光冰冷得连自己都要汗毛直竖的地步，有时也盛载着巨大的强压，而其他时候又盛载着连观者都会心头一酸的思慕的关系。

而与各式各样的伯贤相反，暻秀的态度始终如一。

盛载着憧憬的畏惧，以及以畏惧为基础的怨恨。

想要区分憧憬和怨恨并不是件易事。灿烈也并非一天到晚都紧跟着他，因为存在着他绝对无法碰触到的名为‘夜晚’的时间。但是可以确定的是，暻秀对待伯贤的一切举止里都盛载着畏惧。

周围都是翻阅乐谱的声音，拉上琴盒拉链的声音，拖拽椅子的声音等杂乱而忙碌的声响。练习已经全部结束。就这样，人们的又一个一天就这样落下了帷幕。除了毫无微动地呆坐在钢琴前的暻秀以外的所有人的一天。

对暻秀来说也是某种意义上的休息时间。和琴键短暂分开的片刻时光。

在其他人全部离开后，暻秀这才把那双禁欲的手放到了琴键上。这代表着要重新开始练习了。灿烈就是为了看到这一幕才一直等待着其他人全部离开。

暻秀显而易见地不自在了起来。因为意识到了并没有随着人流离开的灿烈。整理乐谱的动作非常不自然。灿烈君，不出去吗？啊，再过一会儿。以微笑回答向自己搭话的团员后，灿烈坚定地守在了自己的位置上。其他人在点点头收拾物品后，正忙着讨论练习结束后要做什么。

就这样吵闹了十分钟左右，在最后留下的大提琴手费力地拿起大提琴走掉后，演奏厅总算空了下来。

Jan和自己，在这只剩下两人的大厅，灿烈迈出了脚步。

从观众的观点来看，位于最右侧的低音提琴，从那里走到正中央的钢琴位置并不是一件难事，也并不是很远的距离。

每当宽敞的空间响起脚步声时，暻秀的肩膀也随之微微颤抖了起来。灿烈并没有停下脚步。因为并不是很远的距离，没走多久便走到了钢琴前。并没有看向自己的那个后脑勺。低低叹了口气，灿烈对暻秀开了口。

“Jan。”  
“……”

为什么要躲着我？

暻秀的脸变得无比僵硬。为什么要躲着我？灿烈将想要说出口的话咽回了喉咙。

“……Jan。”  
“……”

叹息般地呼唤了名字。

为什么这样？我做错了什么吗？无法说出口。暻秀是不能被这般追问的人。是个对凡是与人际关系相关的一切都非常生疏的人。如果继续追问下去一定会造成无法挽回的结局。

“我去买咖啡回来。”  
“……”  
“……大概会花上30分钟。”  
“……”  
“请垫下肚子再练吧。身体，是最重要的啊。”

最终，灿烈只是转换了话题并轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。然后调转了方向。背后传来了深深的叹息声。是安心，是不舍，还是担忧。无法分辨它的意义。灿烈祈祷它代表的是积极意义。

 

 

 

初秋晚风萧瑟。

灿烈解开了袖口的扣子。演奏时怕妨碍自己而卷起衣袖露出的胳膊毫无防备地暴露在冷空气中，带来了一身的寒气。如今夏天已经要结束了呢。突然感到了一阵萧索。

在位于不到十分钟距离的咖啡店买两杯咖啡的话，差不多就会花上跟暻秀说过的30分钟了呢。这里是位于外廓的区域，所以有人行走—而且还是在这个时间—并不是件很常见的事情，灿烈因此有些紧张。从对面走来的行人的脚步声非常急促。是什么？站在远处人行横道上的那个人影，在信号灯亮起绿灯的瞬间便飞速奔跑了起来。

“咦？”  
“灿烈君？”

因撞见了预料之外的人物而吓了一跳。甚至发出了咦？的声音。对方也似乎感到了意外，看似无心的眼多少有些惊异。先于不知所措的灿烈找回平静的对方平易近人地笑着搭来了话。

“伯贤君？这个时间怎么在这里？”  
“啊，突然想喝咖啡了而已。”  
“这个时间在这里碰见真的很亲切呢。”  
“是啊。”

伯贤听着灿烈的话，不好意思地笑着挠了挠后脑勺。

那一副样子都是小巧的。从他身上散发出的人类气息，甚至让人怀疑刚才坐在Jan的面前以惊人的力量掌握节拍的人并不是眼前这个人。

“灿烈君，是要去哪里？”  
“我也是深夜突然想喝咖啡了。”

想到一起去了呢，看来我们都是一到秋天就会感到忧郁的类型啊。看着亲密地搭着话的伯贤，灿烈也笑得温厚。所有人都喜欢的伯贤。和谁都过得亲近的伯贤。

灿烈不经意间看向了下方。伯贤的手。还有提在手里的两杯咖啡。

“咦？两个呢？是要见谁吗？”

出于好奇而下意识问出口后，灿烈这才反应了过来。这可是隐私啊，太过轻易就问了出来。伯贤的神色果然微微带上了慌张。可随即便摆着手柔韧地接下了话。

“只是想同时尝试两种口味而已。”  
“啊。”

灿烈点了点头。伯贤的眼睛没有漏过那些表情，将之一一收入了眼中。

“灿烈君，是一个人去喝咖啡吗？”  
“不是。我也是去外带两杯的路上。”  
“独自喝两杯？”  
“不是。”

No.回答得颇为果断的灿烈亲切地附加了一句。他亲切的表情带上了更深的亲切，并微笑了起来。

“想和Jan一起喝。”  
“啊，和Jan……都暻秀……”  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。只是自言自语而已。那你快去吧。”

灿烈说着明天见并轻轻行了个礼。伯贤也笑着微微低了下头。

在说到‘Jan’这个名字时，看见了对方变得扭曲的表情。而这之后伯贤展现出来的所有表情都像是假面。一般人绝对无法察觉的缜密骗局。

那你快去吧。伯贤说着这句话时扯出的笑容就像假的一般不自然。是怎么了？灿烈刮了刮脸颊。

 

 

 

暻秀感觉快要疯掉了。

突然闯进练习室的伯贤二话不说就把他推了过去。这个时间点，伯贤基本上都是在宿舍里处理一天下来的琐事或游晃在街道上的，暻秀的晚间练习时间也是唯一一个伯贤踏入练习室的概率几乎为0的时间。所以才会容忍灿烈。但是伯贤却找上来了。暻秀非常惊慌。同时也深深担忧了起来。

30分钟后回来。

时间差不多已逼近。像灿烈这样实诚的人是绝不可能不遵守时间的。虽然并没有与他做过约定，但是那种事可以轻而易举地看出来。做音乐的人说过，那个人的一切都会在他们的演奏中展现出来。灿烈也是如此。无论多短的休止符都不会被他的低音提琴放过，会恰到好处地断音，无论多么短促的音符都不会漏过，会适当地发出音色。他是绝不会迟到的。

暻秀推开了伯贤，伯贤却只是撇着嘴无言地笑。会有人进来的，不要这样。即使一字一句说出口，伯贤也毫不动摇。反而抓住了他的话柄巧妙地转换着话题笑得诡异。怎么？担心有谁过来？什么，朴灿烈，像这种人？跟他约好见面了？因为确切地知道暻秀只要被问到那些便无法回答，伯贤充满了从容。就如同伯贤不可能在这个时间走进练习室，管弦乐团的团员们在这个时间也会彻底从这附近消失，他的从容有增无减。

暻秀的手因紧张而变得冰凉。虽然原本也并不温暖，但也没有冰凉到像是暴露在冬日空气里一样，现在却正是如此。双手似乎变得通红。

灿烈来了的话，该怎么办？

即使是死也不想要被看到这幅模样。

是个令自己贫瘠的人生短暂地变得幸福的人。因为觉得自己肮脏到无法忍受的地步，所以无法跟他交谈哪怕一句，连他哪怕一次的亲切都无法接受。若要让丑陋的自己亲切对待或被亲切对待，他这个人未免太过优秀，所以才会有意隔开距离，可时下却是这副模样。死也不想。自己并不是为了被他看到这副模样才会以超人的意志忍住每一瞬每一秒都想要依靠他、想要向他搭话的念头的。

 

Jan真的是个非常好的人。

拜托，拜托……

边伯贤，拜托，不要这样。趁着双唇分离的间隙迫切地恳求，伯贤却毫无回应地再次贴近了嘴唇。

从那边传来了开门声。经过防音处理的厚重门扉被费力地推开。

Jan真的是非常好的人。

惊吓到心跳都要停止的地步。拜托。用尽全力推搡起了伯贤，但不知是从哪里涌现的力气，他也拼尽全力地与他对峙，没有移动分毫。

Jan真的是非常好的人。

“Jan……！”

暻秀因不安而颤抖的眼睛，与正要从门外走进来的灿烈的眼睛直直撞上了视线。

Jan真的是非常好的人。  
……  
只是人们不知道而已。但是我知道。

为什么。  
不是说过拜托了吗。  
为什么……

灿烈吃惊的脸映入了双眼。  
滚烫的眼泪顺着暻秀的眼流了下来。用力抓着伯贤衣领的手脱了力，落在了大腿两侧。

我是朴灿烈。  
为省去麻烦，就叫我‘Chan’吧。  
我可是Jan的超级粉丝哦。作为特邀成员进入的理由中，虽然也有这个管弦乐团非常有名的缘故，但是这里的钢琴家是Jan这个原因也非常大哦。  
因为付出了巨大的努力，才会在年纪轻轻时就进入了这里不是吗。虽然不知道会不会讨厌听这种话，而且还是带着身为东洋人的不利条件下。  
我非常尊敬你。  
我倒是很喜欢Jan的性格。是真的啊。我非常喜欢Jan的性格。  
如果说了谎的话我也就不会和Jan一起玩了。  
Jan真的是个非常好的人。  
只是人们不知道而已。但是我知道。  
真的是很帅气的人呢，Jan。

是唯一的人。唯一的……绝对不想被看到这副样子的，好人。

灿烈的手用力握住了咖啡杯。

而后，他收起吃惊的表情，以仿佛什么都没看到般淡然的脸安静地关上了门。不是那样的，不是那样的啊。暻秀用上全力推开了伯贤。伯贤意外地轻易被推开了几步。暻秀急急站起了身。

“灿……！”

伯贤用力摁住了正要跟出去的暻秀的肩。伯贤双手用力紧锢住了失去理性疯狂挣动的他。

“看清楚了，都暻秀。”  
“等，等一下。”  
“看清你面前的人是谁。”  
“等一下，放开。等一下……”  
“在你面前的，不是朴灿烈，是我。”

用漂亮的手用力打向了不想张嘴的暻秀的脸，伯贤吻上了因冲击而张开的嘴。

Jan真的是个非常好的人。  
只是人们不知道而已。但是我知道。  
真的是很帅气的人呢，Jan。

在被伯贤的舌堵住的口中，暻秀哭得像个孩子。

 

-TBC-


	2. Avant-Garde Classic B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度]Avant-Garde Classic B  
> [백도]아방가르드 클래식 B  
> 原作：0시0분[0时0分] ( http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/)  
> 翻译：海天月夜 librata.lofter.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改并整合了B章的5节。一共三万多字。

Avant-Garde Classic B

 

Avant-Garde Classic B-1

 

“这该死的乐团最近到底是怎么了？”

俊勉以几不可闻的声音小小地抱怨出声后，深深叹出了一口气。到底是要让人随着哪个节拍跳舞啊。即便是世界顶级的B-BOY，在这种疯狂的节拍下估计连狗腿舞都跳不出来吧。

在外国人占绝大多数的这个乐团里，除了伯贤和Jan外还要再加入一名东方人的消息曾让俊勉在心中颇为期许过。而他也的确符合俊勉的期许。和Jan变得亲近，能很好地带动管弦乐团的气氛，演奏实力非常出色，且外貌出众连人品都是一流。作为团员来说是再好不过的人选了。

“哎，真伤脑筋。”

可是自从那个人，即灿烈加入后，管弦乐团却诡异地多出了许多复杂的问题。明明是个很好的人，而且没有做出任何可诟病的事情，但是自从他加入后，就好像在平静的湖面投入了一块巨石一样，有种莫名的东西开始一波万丈地扩散了开来。虽然其它团员似乎还没察觉，可对于俊勉来说，一切局面都逃不过他的眼睛。对立中的伯贤和灿烈。甚至那个中心一直有着Jan的存在。直到他站上这个位置，已足足花去了看着他人眼色成长的15年岁月。说实话，他甚至已察觉到了伯贤和Jan之间的微妙关系。虽然还不清楚具体的内幕。

总之，无论那两人之间发生过什么事，管弦乐团一直都是和平的。Jan暂且不说，伯贤擅于隐藏所有感情，又擅于控制他人。他会以与天才这个头衔毫不相符的宽阔胸怀引导着团员，并创造出优秀的演奏。是个不会被自己的感情影响，能完美投入曲子的天才。是上天为了令其弹奏52个白色琴键和36个黑色琴键，共88个琴键而派遣到世上的人。虽然Jan无法泰然自若地处理各种事情，是个在人际关系方面也无比稚拙的人，但是他们之间发生的事情一般都会在伯贤的掌控下落幕。至少在俊勉的眼中看来是这样的。不会令他人察觉，不会令他人插手，在不给他人带去丝毫影响的线上处理妥当。所以俊勉虽然会比他人更照顾Jan，但也不会因此去插手他们之间的事。可现在这个算什么。算是自己判断错误，过于轻率的证明吗。一直以来都在收拾残局的伯贤反而在加重事态后两手一甩后退一步观望，而失去了平常心的Jan则变得手忙脚乱，甚至连灿烈都变得古怪了起来。如果要说最近管弦乐团里常见的风景就是一直和灿烈呆在一起并以之前从未有过的表情行动的Jan，可现在却像是绝交的朋友一样连眼睛都不去正视。虽然是灿烈单方面地避开Jan，但无论如何，灿烈和Jan对彼此可真是单方面的盲目啊。俊勉用手指抚过了光滑的下巴。明明一开始是灿烈那么单方面地缠着Jan。

而这次是Jan单方面地缠着灿烈。

当然Jan并不像灿烈那样能拉得下脸，而且在待人处事方面就像被扔到地中海的啤酒瓶一样挣扎得毫无章法，无法做到像当初灿烈所做的一样。不同于每逢休息时间就会来到Jan的钢琴前有一句没一句地搭话并不时嘘寒问暖的灿烈，不时偷偷瞥上一眼，紧咬嘴唇并在裤子上来回搓手便是Jan对灿烈发出的所有交流请求。最多也只能做到以蚂蚁般的声音低低呼唤灿烈的名字并拉拉衣角，团员们丝毫没有察觉也没什么奇怪的。但是即使是止于那里，也不能像之前那样对此放水。至少既然入了眼，无论如何都要找出解决之策才有利于消除后患，同时也符合俊勉的性格。那么要怎么做才好呢。

俊勉锐利的眼睛缓缓地徘徊在伯贤，灿烈，以及Jan之间。

 

 

 

被角被手指抓得失去了原有的形态。封闭的空间里，黑暗被分割成无数的碎片扩张着它的领域。并君临在了所有事物之上。在黑暗宁静沉淀的房间里独自闪烁的只有挺直的背脊。当黑暗遇见光滑的皮肤后，似乎无暇染指便忙于蜷起身子，挺直的背脊即使在黑暗中也挺得笔直。只有模糊的人体形态孤高站立的房间。从充满了寂静的那个房间，正在传出金属碰撞般的沙哑声音。

暻秀扭曲起了身体。从无法闭合的唇间泄出了声音。杂乱无章地敲打断弦的陈旧钢琴黑色琴键的声音。那怪异的音色在间歇性地冒出。伯贤从包裹住自己的暻秀体内抽出了身。一下子变得空虚的空间似在为了填充那份空缺般，不停地翕张嚅动。仿佛呼吸一般。伯贤用指尖轻轻抚过了那处。暻秀的下颌不停地颤抖着。上下齿列撞击着发出了嗒嗒的声音。他用恳求的目光仰视着伯贤。是在询问他结束了吗？

“为什么这么看。”  
“……”  
“你在看什么？”

暻秀连回答都答不上来，只是在不停地颤抖。

这几天的他根本不是平时的他。虽然在钢琴前表现得与平时无异。但是当他的脚从钢琴踏板上移开的瞬间，当他的手从琴键上离开的瞬间，也就是说当他与钢琴分开的瞬间，会变得肉眼可见的不安，又毫无气力。虽然平时也很消极，但是至少会明确表达出自己的意见，可近来的他却一句话都不会说，也不曾表现出任何反应，就只会看着他人的眼色，独自陷入恐惧而已。除了乐谱和朴灿烈外，无法完整地承载任何事物。那个面对他任何的妨碍工作都会坚守自己的位置的都暻秀，正在动摇。仅仅是因为，一个才认识了不过几个月的人。明明与你共度了人生的我正站在你面前，你却因为仅仅分享了一小部分人生的人。伯贤的手用力握住了暻秀的膝盖。可暻秀却只是任他动作，没有看伯贤哪怕一眼。空洞的眼神缓慢地游弋于床单上。

请给我思考的时间。

从未推开过自己的手，推开了我的手。颤抖着小心翼翼地抓住衣袖的手，也被那大而生茧的手隔开。双耳早已习惯了灿烈语中带笑无比亲切地倾诉的话语，无法正确辨识出生硬而简短的文章，在那里断成了无数个小节。一向以给予穿透自己般凝视着自己的多情的眼，也已不再看向我。

第一次看见他的侧面。不是背影而是侧面。在现在这种铁定不想面对自己的状况下，灿烈也绝不会给自己留下背影。并非完全背对自己只留下背部，而是即便在这种情况下也依然遵守着最低限度的礼仪和心意。暻秀这才领悟到灿烈是多么地关怀着自己。面对自己时尾端总是会染上红色的耳朵正呈现着无情的肉色。

因为不知到底要做出什么反应，该做么做才好，因此更显得难堪。其实若要从头说起的话，跟伯贤做了那种事也并没有理由对灿烈感到抱歉或如此费心。灿烈对他来说是个彻头彻尾的他人，更不是什么相识多时的人。即使被发现了，就算因为担心自己的耻部被他人揭穿而紧张，也没有任何必要追在那人身后乞求原谅。如果换个方式思考，明明轻易就会浮现无视躲着自己的灿烈这个意见，暻秀却无法实行。连自己都对自己感到了无语。可他的心情最终还是归结为不想被灿烈讨厌。

不被讨厌。

这是多么困难的事啊。自己的性格从一开始就不友善，更不是舍己为人的，而且还有不怎么需要他人这个前提。因此才会排斥他人，也没有对某件事物投入过巨大的关注或热情。不断将周遭没人也无所谓这个信条自我合理化，对于靠近自己的人从不伸手挽留，就这么看着他们离去。而且那些最后的样子从没有一次是美丽过的。也因此，在像这样生活至今的过程中，会伴随着人们的厌恶也是理所当然的事情。对暻秀来说，被人们讨厌是一件令人厌恶的事，却也会作为人生的痕迹而厚厚地堆砌。那是背阴处的象征。夹在两栋高楼之间的他和站在向阳处的伯贤。暻秀脑海里的人际关系向来都是那个样子。走入孤寂而狭窄的道路，想要接近自己，却因他身处空气滞留的背阴处，因他周身围绕着团团迷雾，连手都没有伸出便逃至向阳处的人们。

曾经有段时间，往死里恨过一个不剩地掠夺殆尽的伯贤。虽然现在也恨，但是被岁月风化的感情的确比过去减弱了许多。若说现在对他的感情是以认命为基础的厌恶，那时对伯贤的感情便是以傲气与憎恨为基础的坚固厌恶。无论是钢琴，人，还是作为人的最低权利，会把这些一个不剩地尽数夺走的边伯贤。最初的时候因出离愤怒而不知如何是好，之后恨他恨得巴不得同归于尽，在那之后则放弃了一切和感情。就这么低下了头。伯贤仍然是那个样子，而暻秀周围的人也还是那个样子。明明一直都是这样的。灿烈却和至今以来见过的人不同。他是珍贵的人。暻秀不得不承认。虽然相识不久，暻秀与他的交流却比他生存至今遇到过的任何人都要深，也最大程度地敞开过心扉。向着只会躲藏、对这个世界患有自闭的自己伸出了手，会用温暖的大手扶住自己不断想要别开的脸与自己对视。是告诉身处边伯贤做出的层层堆砌的柴垛中渐渐干枯的自己阳光的美丽与欢乐的人。无论如何都不想失去他。

感受着伯贤从自己的体内退出，暻秀错杂地呼出了气。无法琢磨灿烈到底要躲避自己到何时。如果可以修复关系的话，有句话是一定要对他说的。

“休息吧。”

明明露骨地想着别的事，伯贤却并没有多说什么。这么想来，在和灿烈的关系变得疏远的这两天，伯贤并没有随意对待自己。虽然并不是指不做sex，但是没有再做那些猛烈地进出，让他不断游走于撕裂生肉的痛苦与行至巅峰的高潮之间的、让人魂飞魄散的情事，而是固守着前戏绵长、插入与高潮较短的情事。如果对这个状态的我加诸之前那种性事的话，我会枉顾灿烈为了让我踏出世界外而做出的努力，反而更加蜷缩进深处。因为很清楚地了解，所以伯贤才会调整自己的节奏么。还是，……正感到些许的歉意呢。

别说笑了。暻秀摇了摇头。即便伯贤真是那么想的，并抱着那种意图采取这种举动，他也曾立誓过绝对不去承认。从一开始就不要做出会产生歉意的事不就可以了吗。虽然伯贤绝不会喜欢，但是只要不碰自己的身体，他也能抛去那些憎恨的情绪干净利索地无视他。当然，除了演奏时间。如果那样的话就不会像现在这样怀着恶念占据自己的思考时间。伯贤直起了汗津津的身体消失在浴室，暻秀便呼出了深深的一口气。现在还是只想着灿烈吧。想想不失去灿烈的方法吧。因为他说过给他点时间，那就试着等待吧。因为他是令自己敞开至此的人，所以绝不会是荒唐的选择。那么我只要安静地围在他身边等待着他便可以了吗。

暻秀伸出无力的手捡起了随意扔在地上的浴袍。多亏伯贤用卫生纸和湿巾给自己清理了后面，只要随便穿上衣物马上入睡就好。虽然并没未和以前有太大的不同，但的确是变了。是在准备放开自己吗？暻秀将枉顾只去想灿烈的决心不断心猿意马的脑袋埋进了枕头。钝痛蜂拥而上。不想去思考任何事情。

 

 

 

问题总会在意想不到的地方发生。所以才会是问题吗？如果在能够预料到的地方发生问题的话，那便不再是问题了吗。暻秀安静地注视着并不美观地粘在勺子上的饭粒。

“Jan，不和Chan一起吃吗？”  
“……”

光是这句话就已经是第五次了。今天为什么有这么多人向自己搭话。不耐烦地以随意点点头代替回答的暻秀并没有抬起头。踌躇的团员们也并没有对那样的他说出别的话，就这样自行交谈着经过了暻秀。

“……”

周围很吵。用眼角随意用余光观察了人们的坐姿。以前并不知道，这样一看人们都是三三五五地坐在一起用餐。我在几天前也是那样的啊。突然觉得独自吃饭是件很丢人的事，不由垂下了头。

以前明明没有这样过的……啊，以前并没有吃饭呢。不知为何突然没了胃口，暻秀把勺子放到了托盘上。

如果灿烈在旁边的话肯定会唠叨着再吃一勺吧。Jan，你不知道补充体力是多么重要吗？明明不是母语却很温暖的英语。

团员们避开了心情不好的暻秀坐在了远处。暻秀坐着的餐桌，左右两旁的餐桌，以及前后的餐桌都是空着的。不知怎的就感到了一阵苦涩。

不久之前还觉得一个人很舒适的。

“……”

吃不下去了。暻秀拉开椅子直起了身。勉强咀嚼的饭粒粗糙地滚动在嘴中，以美味而声名远扬的管弦乐团食堂的饭菜们并不好吃。

前往托盘回收处的路仿佛有千斤重。到底是前往那条路的脚步有千斤重，还是心有千斤重，无论是暻秀还是其他人，谁都不可能知道。但可以确定的是，他现在经历着的事情无比的沉重，也是至今从未经历过的。只要有人住过必会留下点滴，现在就是那个情形呢。暻秀自嘲地笑了笑。

正值午休时间的食堂挤满了人。只有暻秀那边冷清而已，配餐台和托盘回收处正因准备用餐，或结束用餐的人群而吵闹不堪。灿烈原本一直都会为不喜人多之处的我，连我的那份也一起打来的。又想起了灿烈。暻秀叹了一口气后随着长长的一排队列走了起来。不知有多吵闹，各个国家的语言充斥着整个食堂。头好疼。对声音敏感的人为什么要发出这样的噪音。暻秀很想捂住头，但是在想起自己正拿着托盘而无法如愿后，因烦躁感而深深垂下了头。

在漫长的等待之后，总算轮到了自己的顺序，暻秀愣愣地俯瞰着银色的支架。正在思考做完这个后，要采取什么行动，又要采取什么态度。可是。

“Jan不是那种人。”  
“什么啊，干嘛要那么激动。”  
“并不是在激动，而是在指正。是你误会了Jan。”

在这数月间变得过于熟悉的声音冲击着耳边。最初还以为是自己听到了幻听，但是变得散漫的气氛无论在谁看来都是确凿无误的。难道，暻秀把托盘轻轻放入洗涤槽转过了身。与他们的距离并不近，可对话内容却一字不差地传进了自己的耳中。也就是说他们的声音高到了这种地步是吧。可以大致猜到对话内容并不怎么友善，暻秀明知自己的脸无法被他们看见却仍然转过视线咬起了指甲。

“请不要为了奇怪的事情激动。该承认的还是要承认不是吗。说实在的Jan也并不是什么性格很好的人不是吗？”

斜斜转过去的脸，假装不去看那边，暻秀迅速转过眼珠确认了脸。正诋毁着自己的性格展开激烈辩论的人是以讨厌暻秀而出名的管弦乐团团员。还有。

“Jan，不是那样的人。”

Jan is not the person like that.一字一字吐着音，正为自己辩护的人是。

“请不要用那种方式说他。”

说着请给自己思考的时间并有些冷酷地推开了自己的，

灿烈。

暻秀下意识地发出了声音，然后被自己吓得用双手捂住了嘴。声音渐大的他们，以及正比例于声音大小越发聚集的人群。在这骚乱的现场，自己的声音根本不可能被他人听见，他却紧张地缩起了身子。既紧张于自己面前的人群格外稀少，又因为自己无意中站在了可以看到灿烈正脸的位置，而且如果在这里贸然移动反而会造成奇怪的状况，因此更是显得小心翼翼。但无论自己再怎么不在乎那些评价，再怎么经历过无数类似的事情，却也清楚如果公然凑过去碰面对彼此都有害无益。

自从放弃了可以友好地待在身旁的人后，对他怀抱敌意的人多到了无法计算的地步。大多数人并不了解暻秀，只会拿他外在的对外行头评价，但无论如何，他们总会把想要了解暻秀的好奇心和对他抱有的负面感情比例起来。虽然每当这种事发生时都因为无法不去在意而变得心情糟糕，但是也并不想贸然加入闹得很难堪。因为搞成那样的话不好受的最终还是自己。所以一直以来都是装作不知道就这么过去的。

“Jan是很好的人。他只是认生而已。请不要随意诋毁。”  
“……”  
“明明是相同的管弦乐团团员，为什么要在背后说坏……！”

总觉得莫名不安的，果然。暻秀深吸了一口气。虽然在抑制着，但是确实生气了的灿烈失去了自制力正在吐出话语。而盛满怒气的褐色眼瞳，颤动着直视对方，又随即越过他的肩看到了自己。

呼吸停滞。

明明要走的，可双脚却粘在地上无法移动。虽然感觉到了人们的视线集中到了一起，但是这些都没有进入眼中。只有灿烈正直的眼眼睛占据了所有。明明是不短的一段距离，却仍然能感觉那双眼睛里装满了自己。淹没在褐色海洋中浮动的我。

“Jan！！！”

而暻秀迅速转身跑了起来。虽然双腿脱了力无法好好运作，却仍然奔跑了起来。双腿像是爬行在地上般拖曳着。连手都瑟瑟颤抖了起来。Jan！！满脸惊慌的灿烈追向了他。

 

 

 

 

 

“Jan！请等一下！”  
“……”  
“等一下，跟我谈谈吧。Jan。”

从一开始就不是跑步的料，没过多久呼吸便急促了起来。跑出了建筑，暻秀双脚不停地跑向了建筑前方可以观河的草坪。虽然已经很努力地在奔跑了，果然还是杯水车薪。灿烈不止腿长，似乎还擅长运动，跑步也速度非常快。因为看起来甚至像是为了自己放慢了速度。暻秀在感觉到两肋针刺般刺痛起来后终于停下了脚步。不知何时已经与自己并驾齐驱的灿烈也停了下来。相较于无法顺畅呼吸只能嚇嚇喘气的暻秀，他的呼吸没有一丝紊乱。就像边伯贤一样。暻秀静静地看向了灿烈抓向自己胳膊的手。

“对不起。”

是要道歉吧？总归是我不小心听到的。不是，他说过请给他思考的时间，那我是要直接走掉吗？一边思考一边顺着呼吸的暻秀听到的话是预料之外的。暻秀吓了一跳睁大眼看向了灿烈。灿烈好看的眉间正紧紧地皱在一起。

“……不是，对我生气吗？”

鼓起勇气问了出来。因为是好不容易才说出的话，声音低到了不能再低。如果没听到该怎么办，说完后才开始慌张，幸好灿烈似乎有听见，灿烈的脸随即做出了反应。

“没有。绝对没有。我为什么要对Jan生气？虽然因为Jan而生气是没……错。”  
“……那是什么。”

听着实在无法理解的话，暻秀微微眯起了眼。灿烈刮着脸颊接着说了下去。

“我并没有对Jan生气。真的。”  
“……不是说，给你时间，思考吗。”

所以我才糟糕透顶地度过了数日。

“是需要一些时间。也需要一些整理。也需要平稳下心境。”  
“……”

灿烈短短地叹了口气，略带重量地接着说了下去。

“因为我是Jan的狂热歌迷，所以从一到十都能理解都能喜欢。……无论那是什么，都无所谓。因为无论如何，Jan是。”  
“……”  
“很好的人。”

干燥凝固的内心轰然倒塌的感觉席卷了胸口。暻秀情不自禁地捂住了胸口处的衣料。灿烈看着暻秀浅浅笑了笑，握住了他的双手。温暖之人的温度。暻秀虽然惊了一下，却并没有挣开。

“我并不知道在内心构筑厚厚的膜需要花上多久的时间，又需要多大的痛苦。”  
“……”  
“我也不知道要对自己严格到那种程度，需要做出多少努力。”  
“……”  
“我更不知道，那个努力的过程有多么的辛苦。”  
“……”  
“我只能太过愧疚于那件事，对毫不知情的自己非常愤怒。”

灿烈握住暻秀的手，就这么说了下去。

暻秀愣愣地看向了灿烈粗糙的手。为了拉动厚重的琴弦演奏而难看地生着厚茧的男人的手。然后又看向了自己的手。每个指尖处都长了肿块的手。自从助理追加发表钢琴曲后，练习时间又延长了不少。因为在和灿烈产生距离后能抓住的只有钢琴而已。没有在零星的时间向自己搭话的人，没有来劝自己一起去吃饭的人，也没有能让自己笑的人。而那，是一个很寂寞的事情。

“可是我。”  
“……”  
“喜欢Jan。”

哗。暻秀迅速抬起的头带起了一阵微风。而在抬起的头的正前方，背对着夕阳的灿烈正笑得灿烂。

河水，在流淌。涓涓地。时而湍湍地。

“对Jan……比任何人，都要真实。以个体对个体，是对Jan本身。”

恳切地盛载了比这世间任何人都要真实的感情的眼睛。

河水吞噬了太阳。火红地燃烧着，照耀着世间万物的存在被吸入了暗蓝色的小小海洋之中。

“……”  
“我爱你。”

暻秀的脸皱得像张揉皱的白纸。当然，里面并没有不快。他的脸被染得通红，从眼角不停流下了眼泪。灿烈用他的大手，用那承载着久远岁月的隐忍的手拭去了暻秀的眼角。那动作就像低音提琴的音色般厚重而沉稳。每当触及他的手，耳边都会响起低音提琴的弦声。嗡-翁-发出深沉的颤动，震颤着心脏。

曾经想去相信他人的次数，其实多得数不胜数。即使不断对自己重复早已关闭了心扉，想要有人陪伴这个人类最基本的欲求却狠狠地折磨着暻秀。自己的身边没有任何人，独自伫立世间，伴随的是比想象中更为深刻的孤独与疼痛。对他来说，承受那些是那般吃力。

“Jan。”  
“……不是Jan。我的名字。”  
“……”  
“……是暻秀。都暻秀。”

暻秀哽咽着好不容易说完了话。灿烈停下了擦拭他眼角的手。这是对任何人，都没有说过的话。其实为什么要说这句话，连暻秀自己也无法理解。只是单纯地想说而已。想要开口到无法忍耐。心口怦怦地剧烈跳动。

“不是Jan，是暻秀。都暻秀。我的名字。”  
“……”

名字很好听呢，灿烈说着笑了起来。阳光般的微笑回荡在脑海中。从他的口中说出的自己的名字是那般新颖。甚至莫名其妙地想要流泪。泪水终于再次夺眶而出。

“从最初见面就一直想说了。”  
“……”  
“知道我们是同龄吗？那么要不要趁此机会不再使用敬语呢？”  
“……”

暻秀说不出话，只能点点头。灿烈明亮地笑了起来。

“……暻秀。暻秀呀。”

我爱你。

灿烈宽阔的胸膛环绕住了暻秀。因猛然拥抱的关系，暻秀的身子晃了片刻，但灿烈用它坚毅的胳膊阻止了他失衡摔倒。

能够就这么阻止所有么，这个人。能够像这样牢牢地支撑住被这世间的风波席卷的柔弱的我吗？不会对我生厌，能够温暖地包容我并不美好的一面，我的一切。

能够，爱着我吗。

暻秀的胳膊在半空中颤抖了片刻后，小心翼翼地抱住了灿烈的腰。

从他们所站之处的旁边，渐渐落下了黄昏。暻秀紧紧闭上了眼。甜美的低音提琴的音色震颤着全身。

我爱你。

……暻秀。

自己的名字原来是那么美丽的吗。随便一个韩国的男孩都会拥有的平凡名字。作为美丽降生的光荣产物的名字，可是仅仅被作为在孤儿院的无数孩子中区分出自己的名字。灿烈无数次地在暻秀的耳边呢喃着同样的话语。暻秀一边埋怨着无法止住的泪水，一边更深地埋进了灿烈的怀中。

这个怀抱的话，应该能去相信吧。即使会被再度抛弃。

这个怀抱的话。

而，坐在旁边的树下的伯贤嗤笑着拧开了酒瓶的盖子。

 

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic B-2

 

当这个乐团初次登场时，许多音乐家与评论家都在不遗余力地抨击着它。在保守思想根深蒂固的古典乐界，竟然出现了名字里带有‘破格’的破格性乐团。Classic本身便是处于不追求自身变化的古代的词汇，而且比起当今世界，它所承载的更多是古代王公贵族的灵魂，因此许多人对该乐团的名字举起了反旗。个中甚至有着强烈要求严禁他们踏足该领域的人们。信誓旦旦地说他们势必会污染这潭水，会践踏掉构筑了数百年的悠长广阔的古典乐史，会令古典乐名誉扫地，人们如此主张着，不遗余力地排斥着他们。运营阵却对接连数次的改名提议恍若未闻，Avant-Garde Classic便在冷艳中踏上了崭新的乐团新路。众多音乐杂志称他们为异端者并出言不逊。可是，他们的实力却绝非可以小觑的水准。首先指挥家本身便是在世界范围内享有盛誉的人。而他选出的指挥兼助理的东洋男人俊勉虽然是东洋人，坊间却盛传此人是绝不可小觑的了不得的人物。而乐团便是此二人精心准备了十数年的产物。而仿佛在回应这番心血，团员们也都是些资历惊人的人物。无论是弦乐器领域，管乐器领域，还是击打乐器领域，都是些在世界性大赛中少说拿过一次第一的人，也是那些叫得上名的各地管弦乐团为了挖墙脚而红了眼的对象。光是凭着这些噱头，Avant-Garde Classic便足以成为众人口中的谈资，但是比起这些，最引人注目的，还是钢琴。

被称作现代版莫扎特与萨列里的两位韩国钢琴家。

被称为世纪天才的伯贤，以及Jan。

每当管弦乐团的构成团员公开时，官网总会访问量爆棚，相关办公室，以及与Avant-Garde Classic有关的所有公司都会因潮水般涌来的联络而忙得鸡飞狗跳。连日来官网主页全是关于Avant-Garde Classic的报道，关注古典乐的人群自不用说，就是毫不关心的普通人也在注目着这个‘异端者’的登场。

就在这沸腾的关注中，Avant-Garde Classic举办了首场演奏会。

 

 

 

新曲试演近在眼前的管弦乐团最近很忙。

因为是与世界顶尖同时也是竞争乐团的柏林爱乐乐团的联合公演，团员们也是从一开始便加足了马力。‘诗人之恋’差不多已经进入了收尾阶段，他们也被训练到即使刚从梦中醒来也能马上弹奏的地步。因为对曲子熟悉到了那种程度，所以也并不是不能理解团员们变得懒惰。的确是那样没错。俊勉也承认这个事实。但是，也不能就此束手旁观他们松懈下来的样子吧？指挥者是精通待人之道的人。与这些人一同经历了数不胜数的岁月，是已经精于统御这些个体的人。他不可能没有考虑过会发生这种状况，但他也并不是会认定他们需要一一着手治理的不懂尊重他人自尊的人。所以才会想出这种方案吧。也是，这是个经常使用的方法呢。如果公演预定曲有两首的话，一开始只会告知一首，另一首会先保留，等到人们稍稍松懈下来时再公布试演计划让团员们魂飞魄散。因为这个方法会被众人唾骂太过卑鄙，所以只会偶尔使用，但这次筵席规模盛大，看来也无法回避这个卑鄙的方法了呢。团员们似乎也认知到了这个事实，没有揶揄或抗议，都在乖乖服从指挥。俊勉摩挲着大提琴与小提琴的琴弦扯起了嘴角。团员们正专注于练习而无暇顾及其他。

明明担任着相同的部分却会相互指导纠正不足之处的样子。同样作为人，即便有着比起次席更想担任首席的想法也是理所当然的，但是他们却毫不显露出来，反而会互相帮助。而俊勉则在欣慰地望着他们。因为是这般善良的人们聚集在一起创造出同一个声音，才会一直高居于世界排名的最上位，每到一个地方都会成为焦点，并取得了门票售罄所需时间至今从未超过十分钟的实绩。钢琴那边也和其它团员一样正忙于练习。但，景色却有些古怪。明明是迥异的情况，俊勉却总因莫名的既视感而不断揉起了眼。而他在得知原因后马上发出了一声叹息。直到昨天还意志消沉的Jan和堂而皇之的伯贤。以及现在，正面露着看起来很幸福的表情的Jan和仿佛单脚立于世界尽头般一脸摇摇欲坠的表情的伯贤。这两个人颠倒了过来。

而且，本以为绝交了的灿烈和Jan正互相笑闹，营造着愉快的氛围。……到底事情是怎么进展的。明明直到昨天还在那样，为什么到了今天却完全颠倒了过来。真是无法捉摸的一群人。无可奈何的俊勉虚脱地笑了笑。

 

 

 

 

暻秀找回了安定。不同于身处卷入风浪中的孤舟般颠簸的数日前，仿佛两周前混乱而辛苦的事情全部只是一场大梦，时间就此流逝着。不，如果说是梦，现在的情况反倒像是一场梦境。自己的人生有过这么幸福的时期么。一直输给伯贤，被他折辱，被他摧残着身体饱受折磨，对于只有这类记忆的暻秀来说，这样的幸福太过愉快，同时也让他感觉消受不起。如果不是灿烈在一旁开导说现在这个情况足够享有这种幸福，自己一定会在所有的一切都让人倍感压力的名目下抛下一切重新回到原来的自己的。他不用再去想每天微笑与人对话是件痛苦的事情。也无需为了不能相信包括自己在内的任何人而在黑暗中挣扎。他信任灿烈，并依赖着他。虽然尚未到达‘完完全全’的水准，但是可以肯定的是，他的确有为灿烈让出心里的位置。

阳光般的人。暻秀一向是如此看待灿烈的。虽然有一部分是因他那仿佛吸取了阳光的金发，也有一部分是因为与灿烈相见的时间是白天的缘故。但是令暻秀怀抱那种想法的决定性因素却是灿烈的容貌。盛载了阳光的脸。好似阳光般的脸。无论再怎么忧郁辛苦的日子，只要看到明亮地笑着向自己搭话的灿烈就会产生力气。是个明朗的人。是无时无刻在脸上盛载着光芒的温暖之人。

自从说过会相信他的怀抱的那一日起，他便呈现出了惊人的升势，而内心也在变得日益坚固起来，所以自己的判断绝对不会出错的，暻秀想。纵使因为钢琴而感到疲惫，但只要看到说着自己的钢琴世界最棒的灿烈，他便会再度渴望起弹奏片刻前都不想再瞅一眼的钢琴。即使对白色与黑色的枯燥组合感到厌倦而疲于练习，但只要听到灿烈唤自己‘暻秀’的声音，就能再次把双手放到琴键之上。所以他很幸福。

人与钢琴。曾经认为同时带着两样东西前行是痴人说梦。爱上人就要放弃钢琴，爱着钢琴就要放弃人，他从儿时便一次次地将它说与自己听。纵览诸多钢琴家的记录也是如此。虽然不知道是不是仅限于他所看过的记录，但不管怎样，他记忆里的钢琴家们没有因为爱情而幸福过哪怕一次。不是为刻骨铭心的单恋凌迟心扉备受痛苦，将自己锁入孤立于世界的鸟笼中，就是虽然有过短暂幸福却因爱情无法永恒的特性而最终受到深深伤害。那些最终的结果一直都是破灭。所以在安心的同时也无法完全地交付自己。害怕赌上了人生的音乐就此分崩离析。

可是那些人都创造出了美丽的音乐不是吗。

灿烈笑着对担心那些的暻秀说。

因为爱情而获得幸福的音乐家多么多啊。因为恋爱才能创造出的音乐的范畴才更为广阔，不谈恋爱才能创造出的音乐的范畴绝不可能比前者多。

 

 

 

那个，暻秀。  
嗯？  
我能问一个问题么？

纳闷于灿烈的踌躇而不带间隙地做出了回答。也是因为好奇。

伯贤。和伯贤……

而在听到从灿烈口中蹦出的名字的瞬间，暻秀便后悔起自己允许了他的提问。

没，没什么。

担心暻秀被自己伤到，灿烈闭上了嘴观察起了暻秀的眼色。心情无比糟糕。当然并不是因为灿烈。可以理解灿烈的心情。自己憧憬喜欢着的人和男人做了那种事情。而且他明明还说过自己会回来的。真不知是幸或不幸，虽然似乎知道暻秀并不是出于自愿才跟伯贤发生那种关系，但是也的确不是单靠那个便能盖过的问题。从灿烈的立场来看觉得碍眼是理所当然的。暻秀心情糟糕的理由，是自己这种私人性质的人际关系都要被边伯贤影响的事实。光是被侵扰生活中的大部分已经够辛苦了，连这种人际关系都有他的存在像颗拦路石一样挡在自己面前，这个事实令他无法忍受，令他怒气上涌。

像这样把我的人生搞得一团糟已经足够了不是吗。也到了该从我这里离开的时候了不是吗。也到了停止折磨我的时候了不是吗。被你折磨至今已经足够了不是吗。交合过身体的那些数不胜数的日子。可是从未交过心的他和我。如想成为好友的话是充分可以结交的关系。用当下的话来讲就是可以顺利发展为发小的关系。一同度过了人生的大多数时光，并且一同成长。是可以发展为长久好友的关系。分享着彼此的痛苦，分享着彼此的爱，分享着彼此的心的，好朋友。而且还是相同的钢琴担当，可以互相帮助，可以询问不懂的问题，可以一同谱曲，一同研究演奏技法。如果他和伯贤正常成长的话，肯定能谱出一幅美丽的画。但是破坏了这一切的却是边伯贤。他一直想用自己的天才性来压制我。在那种前提下，绝不可能产生正面感情，更遑论发芽。

虽然我并没有和你共度久远的岁月，现在也仍处于探索的阶段，所以说这种话有些也许会有些逾越本分。  
……  
我是真的希望你能幸福。

灿烈默默地握住了暻秀的手。包围着手掌的温度无比温暖。

在那个通往幸福的道路上，我希望你能只狠心到可以斩断不必要的、让自己辛苦的东西。

你太善良了，所以看起来不太会拒绝。灿烈以我什么都不知道的脸笑得华丽。全身暴露在了阳光之下。暻秀莫名地感到羞愧继而垂下了头。

没有推开过哪怕一次。连想要推开的想法都没有产生过。伯贤向来都是比自己优越的存在，也是绝对的存在。去拒绝他是想都不敢去想的事情。直到听到灿烈的话为止。

推开边伯贤。

是曾经想都不敢去想的事情。

听了灿烈的话后，自己的确变了。虽然诞下了不好的结果，但是在尚未和灿烈确立关系的状态下不也有推开过伯贤吗。而现在也是。

“别碰它！”

声音大到了说一出口便立马察觉到自己反应过度了的地步。从他的手中快速夺过物品后，暻秀被自己吓了一跳。伯贤似乎没能判断出自己遭遇了什么，尚且一副呆然的表情。

恐怖的寂静笼罩在房间里。暻秀咬住了唇。看着伯贤仿佛魂魄离家的表情，他甚至还产生了些许愧疚的感情。

伯贤昨天是满身酒气地回到房间的。听到粗暴的开门声时，暻秀便止住了呼吸不住紧张了起来。因为伯贤只要一喝醉，就会说着无法理解的话并粗暴地对待自己。都是因为你。我就是因为你才会这样。不知到底在说着什么，也不知说与听的对象又是谁，就那样随便吐出着话语，并摩挲起了暻秀的全身。然后贯穿。暻秀觉得所有的一切都是那么痛苦。身体也痛苦，聆听他怪异的话语也很痛苦。明明无法理解到底在说些什么，但是每当他吐出那些话语时，头脑总会疼痛欲裂。边伯贤到底想对我说什么，为什么要说，而且也不知那到底是不是对我说的话，明明无从知道这些，头痛却会毫无理由地找上自己。有时头痛甚至会越过激痛的级别。

刺鼻的酒味。咒语般向自己问罪的话语。以及痛苦。对于被这三样东西虐待了数年的暻秀来说，变得紧张是理所当然的事情。又，要承受那个了吗。今天明明从灿烈那里听了好话所以心情不错的，果然完全的幸福对我来说只是个奢望吗。一直都是如此。只要产生幸福的事情，紧接着一定会发生不幸的事情将一切倾覆。今天要边想着什么去忍受呢。早知如此应该事先吃下安眠药的。自责着太过心情飞扬的自己，暻秀叹出了一口气。随即紧绷着全身的神经以感知不知何时会扑来的伯贤。簌簌。传来了脱衣的声响。啪。然后传来了身体躺上床铺的疲惫声音。暻秀怀疑起了自己的耳朵。

伯贤，并没有来自己这边而是躺在了旁边的床上。和伯贤一起的20多年的岁月，这种情况是第一次遇见。暻秀不知该如何是好。而更加无法琢磨的是，伯贤在这之后也没有去碰过暻秀一根汗毛。而今天是在那之后第一次踏进了他的领域。

自己却不小心做出了过于神经质的举动。并不是要发怒至此的事情的。也可能只是看到了而已。伯贤的手碰触到的，也就是现在被暻秀珍重地抱在怀里的，是灿烈初次见面时送给暻秀的CD。伯贤露出了受伤的表情。暻秀感到了一阵混乱。

所以说，我，我并不是有意那么做的。虽然决心只要他一碰触我的身体就推开他的，但是丝毫没有想过要这么过度反应的。伯贤的手一碰到灿烈送的CD，身体便擅自动了起来。仿佛发作一样，从头到脚激起了一阵战栗。他的手碰触到灿烈赠送的宝贵物品时，简直无法忍受。完全偏离了理性控制的范围。自己的，感情。

“……不是，那个，”  
“……都暻秀。”  
“……”  
“回答我。”

伯贤皱起了眉头。暻秀缩着身子点了下头。

“你喜欢，朴灿烈？”

暻秀吓了一跳，动了动身体。

永劫般的死寂弥漫在他们的周围。伯贤久久地望进了暻秀的眼睛。暻秀四处躲避着视线。没有直视伯贤双眼的自信。从以前便是如此。一直盛载着似要说出什么般的诸多事物的眼。他的眼对暻秀来说是恐惧的对象。虽然伯贤的一切都在束缚着他，让他畏惧，但若要选出影响最为深刻的事物，暻秀会毫不犹豫地马上回答眼睛。已经到了那种程度。他的眼。漆黑的，边伯贤的眼。

“……算了。”

伯贤就那样直直凝视着僵硬得连唾液都无法咽下的暻秀，随后从床上站了起来。是要做什么？抓起外套的伯贤再次看了一眼因交杂着一半畏惧，一半歉疚而显得错乱的暻秀后，毫无留恋地关上房门走了出去。

在伯贤经常坐着的床边的位置上，如今多了个乐器盒。望着被问到是否喜欢灿烈的问题时无法做出回答的自己的空洞目光。暻秀揪紧了被褥。

 

 

 

“暻秀啊。最近状态非常棒呢。”

听着灿烈的话，暻秀暧昧地回答着，不好意思地笑了笑。蜷起的手背抚过了后发。

“看来是下一首曲子的试演要顺利进行的征兆呢。”  
“……我不怎么期待。”  
“为什么。不是练习了非常多吗。努力会正比于结果的。”  
“也可能不是的。”

一直都没有那样过。暻秀咽下了那句话继续微笑。虽然想要掩饰，灿烈却似乎察觉到了。看见他的眉毛像是听懂了意思般皱了起来。

“……一直以来都是那样的。”

在灿烈仿佛要洞穿自己的目光下，暻秀最终坦白了出来。以前即便心生不快也会无视掉的事情，如今却会一一关注并一一让步。感觉不顺畅的心情如今更加深了一层。本以为那会更加影响心情，灿烈的脸却意外的柔柔舒缓了下来。暻秀略微讶异地望着那副样子。

“不会是因为没有代价才会那样吗？”  
“……代价？”

无法理解那是什么意思。因为灿烈突然说出莫名的话，暻秀的脑中变得复杂了起来。代价？什么代价？自己弹奏钢琴是盲目到令人生惧的地步的。周围都在那么说，暻秀自己也是知道的。从小便是那样。一天的大部分时间都是坐在钢琴前，错过用餐也是常有的事。‘钢琴练习’对自己来说是等同于‘呼吸’般的存在。比起韩语字母先行学会了音符，比起你好、谢谢等日常性的韩语，更加熟悉名为哆来咪发索拉西的外来词汇。在其他孩子们磕磕绊绊地学习ABC时，暻秀则通透了因背诵过Chord而得知的七个字母。人们看着处在本应玩闹的年龄却终日坐在钢琴前的暻秀，都咋着舌说他对自己够狠。

“暻秀啊，有没有拿过奖励之类的东西？”  
“……嗯。”

竟然说奖励。听着灿烈发出的生疏语感，暻秀皱起了眉头。是对于不熟悉的事物先推开了再说的本能引起的抗拒反应。灿烈看着作出像是第一次接触某事物的孩子般反应的暻秀，露出了略微严肃的表情。做些什么后要拿到奖励才会产生兴趣和意欲的啊。这个人到底在注视着什么才一直弹奏钢琴至今的。真的是因为纯粹的自我满足吗？

“你真的很了不起。”

竟会这般痴迷于乐器。灿烈轻轻挠了下観骨。像这样做纯粹艺术的人又会有多少呢。即使这不是大众音乐界而是古典乐界，艺术界的情形其实也并没有多大差别。即便是一开始因为喜爱音乐，这个纯粹的抱负踏入这里的人，也会在岁月的洗礼中不断地被磨平再磨平，最终成为就那么不上不下的人，这是非常常见的情形。辛苦的事情，以及紧随的奖励，无数的天才与各种国籍的形形色色的人群。被不知自己能在这个位置待上多久的负担感与不安感不断推磨，再怎么纯真的人也终会迎来目标的变质。从那种意味上看，暻秀真的是个了不起的人。听起来是只为了自我满足而做音乐的。……真的，就是因为这样才会变成fan啊。灿烈纯粹地感叹。

“从什么时候开始的？”  
“呃……”

对于什么时候开始，绝对不能做出回答。硬要说的话，是从跟伯贤一起坐在琴键前的时候开始……不，也许是那之前。到底是以什么心思开始弹钢琴的？是以什么契机？为什么？什么都记不起来。有种一一归纳散落于虚空中的线头的茫然感。突然产生的头痛感让暻秀停止了回想。

总之，对自己来说钢琴是全部，也是唯一一个可以让自己缠上去的对象。无论发生再怎么辛苦的事情，至少在演奏钢琴的那一瞬间会忘掉所有全身心投入到琴键中。无论需要思索的事情再怎么多，又，无论再怎么复杂的事情以自己为中心剪不断理还乱，至少在演奏钢琴的那段时间，可以把自己投身于音标之中。充斥着可怕的，畏惧的，不熟悉的事物的世界，在连哪怕一丝的警戒都不被允许的世间的空隙中，暻秀唯一会盲从的存在便是钢琴。并没有特地为此找出理由或原因。而灿烈也是第一个提出这种问题的人。虽然采访时经常会被问到这种问题，但是每当那时都会由伯贤代暻秀回答问题。不知是不是因为没有在意的关系，想不起来他那时回答了什么。因为不习惯谈及有关自己的事情，暻秀对于伯贤经常接受采访的放送媒体也多是不大回应的。在不想接受而拒绝再拒绝，却最终无可奈何地进行的采访中，对他过于神经敏锐这一事实耳熟能详的记者们会最大限度地剔去骨头，只询问并得出极少一些流于形式的东西。有时若要再往深入探究的话，一旁的伯贤总会及时为他阻挡。一开始是伯贤死活坚持如果没有我便什么都做不了这种笑掉大牙的观点而一同接受采访的，现在则是暻秀事先竖起盾牌，说如果没有伯贤，自己就不接受采访。是与平日生活中躲避伯贤躲避到令人匪夷所思的举动截然相反的行动。但是其中并没有什么特别的理由。只因为伯贤会让自己少些不便。仅此而已。不知是因为采访时奇妙地依赖着自己的暻秀，还是因为可以满足伯贤本人的炫耀欲，伯贤与暻秀相反，反而颇为欢迎采访。尤其是和暻秀一同进行的采访。因为已经到了自居为对‘说话’行为本身不太熟悉的暻秀的代言人的程度。反观暻秀本人却对发言内容毫无头绪，只是当做有那么回事并做出顺应而已。

“在想什么？”

正想着别的事情，这才回过神的暻秀发出了傻傻的声音。灿烈顽皮地笑了起来。

“那么没有拿过一次奖励吗？不是指比赛，是指个人的奖励。”  
“……似乎是那样。”  
“那么我给你好了？”  
“嗯？”

脸上写满了调皮的灿烈以兴致勃勃的语调接着开口。

“我给你。暻秀自出生以来第一次拿到的奖励！”  
“……没关系的……”  
“那是因为你没拿到过。拿到奖赏是多么有趣愉快啊。”

光是想像便止不住快乐一般，灿烈在踌躇着的暻秀面前挥舞起了胳膊。

“……没关系的。”  
“诶，为什么啊。让我给你吧。”  
“又没有给奖励的借口，真的关系的。”  
“为什么没有。当然有啊。”

暻秀不明所以地看向了灿烈。灿烈在苦恼了片刻后，随即大力拍了下掌。

“那个联合公演，不是会再次分枝吗。”  
“首席，次席部分的选拔？”  
“嗯，那个。”

我没有信心啊。暻秀没有回答而是交握了自己的双手。然后支吾了起来。灿烈快速扫过了暻秀的那番举动后笑着往坐着的暻秀头上放上了大手。

“输了也会给的。”  
“……那就不是奖励了啊。”  
“鼓励奖，鼓励奖。”  
“啊，真是。完全就是生拉硬凑……”

暻秀以无奈的表情笑了出来。即便看到了暻秀的表情，灿烈也浑不在意地独自感到兴奋继而笑了起来。一边称赞着自己想出了绝妙的法子。什么啊，真是……看着灿烈那副样子，暻秀没能挡住涌来的笑意而下意识地笑了出来。

“一定会给的。”

看着勾着小指做下约定的灿烈，暻秀微弱地点了点头。因为明明身处不是拿而是给的立场却反而更加兴奋的灿烈，心脏周围总是一阵阵地发痒。

 

Avant-Garde Classic B-3

 

暻秀清楚地知道，灿烈的礼物作战是为了最近打不起精神的自己而准备的。

并不是关乎身体调节的问题。暻秀最近睡眠颇为充足，练习也没有落下，而且还因为灿烈拉着自己四处走动的关系，连以前经常错过的饭点都有好好遵守。而且脸色也好到以前一看到自己便忙着闪避的团员们对暻秀说脸色好了许多，与他人的人际关系也改善了不少。现在反而在度过毫无挫折的最佳状态的每一日。不舒服的只是内心而已。那一天，对着触摸了灿烈送给自己的CD的伯贤反应过激到连自己都吓了一跳的那一天，以从未见过的表情背对着自己离开的伯贤至今仍在眼前挥之不去。除了演奏和灿烈逗自己笑的时候外，不，即使是灿烈让自己感到快乐与之一起欢笑时，伯贤那暗下来的表情也会在视野中萦绕不去，紧接着就会感到仿佛被噎到了般的沉重感。虽然尽力不去显露在脸上，但是灿烈似乎已经有所察觉的样子。所以才会无缘无故地提起奖励的话题并借此让自己打起精神吧。我原来是这么不善于隐藏感情的人么。暻秀自嘲。可伯贤所展现出来的那一日的样子，实在是强烈到已经无法掩埋在内心一隅的程度。真的是从未见过的表情，一起成长至今，第一次看到那种表情。伯贤在用全身诉说着。诉说着什么。令人无法理解的什么。他，仿佛。

像是在说，我受伤了。

伯贤至今为止从未对暻秀展露过那类感情。一直都展现着强制，非难等强烈的感情而已。受伤或蜷缩退步向来都是暻秀的份。所以才更加令人在意。在意到感觉快要疯掉了。一开始也是一如既往地在心里狠狠埋怨了的。骂他真是无所不用其极地采取着让自己心绪混乱、精神分散的方法。就像过去那样，不断地把他归类于负面的一方，不断地将他推开。你太坏了。你使我太过痛苦。你从以前就这样。你从未让我产生过积极的想法，哪怕一次……你一直在把我推开，而我则一直被你推开我的举止所伤，每一天都是在磕碰受伤中度过。我无法原谅你。而伯贤在那么出去后，已经连着数日未归，而他直到数日后的现在也仍然重复着那些话语。连自己的牙刷、哪怕一件衣服也没有拿上就这么离开的伯贤没有再回过家。在管弦乐团看到他时，他的样子就和平日一样干净，衣服似乎也是借了他人的，每天的款式都有所不同且干净整洁，而且也一如往常地跟团员们嬉笑着，可却有某处发生了改变。暻秀可以察觉到。

那个变化在钢琴上如实地展现了出来。本以为一次就过的伯贤被指挥着老师接连点名指责。原以为只是短暂的彷徨的瓶颈期并未在经过数周后消失，反而扩张着领域，一直健在于伯贤的身畔。从未听过称赞自己在某一方面比伯贤优秀的暻秀在接受着赞扬与赞美，而一直因卓越实力而令他人哑口无言不知该如何赞叹的伯贤，却交出了比瓶颈时期的暻秀还要低谷的成绩，变得日渐沉郁了起来。这种奇异的现象在Avant-Garde Classic里不断反复上演着。虽然伯贤对担心他的人们说没什么事并摆摆手，可暻秀却察觉到了。察觉到他未能成长，仍在原地踌躇的理由中包括自己。那天真的没想过要做到那种地步的。暻秀甚至感到了一丝愧疚感。

可是却不知道该做什么。一直都在做些让人皱眉的举动，现在爽了吧。但是这种感受也没能持续过两天。那之后便是罪恶感的连续。果然折磨他人是件费力的事情。在这种意义上，他甚至对数年间从不停歇地折磨自己的伯贤肃然起敬了起来。是要由自己先抛出和解的橄榄枝吗。但是一度变软的心又会在遇上堆积了十年有余的内心疙瘩后瞬间土崩瓦解。虽然有些对不住，但是比起自己所造的业，我一直都生活在比这还要严酷的折磨和痛苦里。这是他的罪业。暻秀每天这般安慰着闷闷不乐的内心。

每次一到演奏时便会望着自己的目光。

暻秀以烦闷的心情望着那双只注视着琴键的下垂的眼。

不要这样。还不如回到从前。你这么做，都让我不知如何是好了。为什么要装成受害者？受害者明明是我啊。受伤的是我啊。遍体鳞伤的是我啊。你不是一直折磨我，让我痛苦并以此为乐么。你一直做着残忍的举动并对我造成更深的伤口啊。你在过去的岁月里并没有痛苦的时候啊。每当我度过每一个痛苦的夜晚并苦苦挣扎时，你不是唯我独尊残暴无道地享受着你所希冀的时光吗……不要变得气馁，不要试图与我变得同等。不要跌落我的下方。爬到我的上面。做得像你自己。好让我能够怨恨你……已经有不被你折磨的自信了。所以不要逃跑。

我无法原谅你。

相反的两种感情和不断延续的内心冲突。以及只属于自己的斗争。埋怨着无法张开的嘴，暻秀茫然地望着伯贤垂下的头。选拔就在明天。而伯贤离开宿舍已有七日，第七个太阳在缓缓落下。

 

 

 

 

选拔结束得令人大跌眼镜。

过程虽然很平凡，但是其结果带来的震惊却是任何一次都无法比拟的。本以为会和往常一样，可这个多数人预想却被狠狠地打碎成了碎片。但也并非是让人无法接受的荒唐结果，所以谁都没有提出反对意见。虽然惊愕，却也没有提出异议，只是在等待指挥者做出什么样的判断，并为此给出什么样的依据。而在那期间，并非本意地成为议论焦点的暻秀仍然无法缓过神来。我现在是在做梦吗？真的是太过出乎意料，根本无法去读取气氛，也无法控制感情。

还是，只是因为无法接受现实，所以才会觉得现在这个情况荒谬无比。这个词汇原来是日常这个词的反义词吗。满脑都是毫无头绪的想法，暻秀已经进入了连自己在干什么都不知道的状态。不，是这个情况把他变成了那样。再怎么想清醒过来，也实在无法理解摆在自己面前的这个情况，双手无法从琴键上离开。

“这次的首席由Jan担任。”

不知是不是没有看到人们的反应，指挥者以坚决的声音开了口。这，到底……暻秀的双手捏住了乐谱。因为震惊，乐谱在瑟瑟颤抖。

“首席并非只要顺利完成一次演奏就能获得或维持。它需要平时的生活与努力来衬托。身体调节更不用说。经营日常的姿态也会包含在评分项之内，而且还占有相当大的比例。当然，这绝不是指伯贤平素行为不良，也绝非指他缺乏力度与努力。各位也知道，伯贤的天才性是举世公认的。我只是在想，要不要再给Jan一些机会。实际上，这次Jan演绎的第二首曲子更加优秀，而伯贤也非常努力了没错，但我认为，在这管弦乐团里，最为努力、能够彻头彻尾地严格进行自我管理及时间分配、身体调节的人只有Jan。有人要提出异议么。”

虽然亲切却饱含着坚定意志的老迈双眼徘徊在众人之间。人们就像哑了般没有说出任何一句话。也许是说不出口吧。在Avant-Garde Classic里，任谁都无法否认Jan是最努力的那个人。而事实上，他也的确是在其他人带着物品回去入睡或娱乐放松时，独自敲击着琴键的毒种。不然也不会有一些以他的日常为主题的论文和新闻报道出版了。暻秀那任谁都无法企及的紧凑生活已经持续了许久。因为对他来说，他能依靠的只有钢琴，能够倾注盲目的爱意的也只有钢琴。自己付出多大努力便给予多大回报的，也的确只有钢琴。可即便他如此努力，暻秀却每每都会与首席的位置失之交臂。主要原因还是因为他容易动摇的内心和薄弱的控制力。而晚上被伯贤折腾，又经常错过饭点，身体情况也因此无法达到最佳。这次的选拔也是，虽然有灿烈以有奖励来激励自己，但暻秀其实却是早已放弃了的。甚至已经事先弹奏过几次副调的部分。可是。

“啊，还有。”

指挥者再次开了口。

“诗人之恋的主调部分决定也由Jan担任。”

死水般宁静的场内这下才开始骚动了起来。人们的窃窃私语声大到了快要震破天花板的地步。暻秀因连着两次的惊天消息而张大了嘴。连维持着扑克脸的灿烈也惊讶地睁大了眼。甚至连可以视为24小时都与指挥者待在一起的助理也在听到这个惊天消息后睁大眼看向了指挥者。在所有人都被突如其来的消息震惊得缓不过神时，仍然保持沉着的也只有指挥者一人。啊，并非只有他一人沉着。一如往常地坐在与暻秀的钢琴相邻的对面钢琴前的，

伯贤也没有任何的微动。暻秀深深地凝视着他。虽然是至今从未做过的、连想都不敢想的举动，可是现在也无暇顾忌那些。没有看向自己，伯贤正看着其他地方的视线一片空洞。因为朝着指挥者的方向，本以为他是在看指挥者，仔细一看却发现他瞳孔浑浊地注视着奇怪的地方。虽然假装看着指挥者，却绝不是在看他，而是凝视着略微斜偏过去的虚空的无力目光。交握的双手伴着不知名的旋律缓慢移动着。在眼前不断来回移动的手指被渐渐放大，令自己的脑海变得一片混乱。暻秀狠狠闭上了眼后再度睁开。

“我的选择一直有着恰当的理由。Jan。”  
“……是。”

正愣愣地看向伯贤时，被指挥者叫到自己的声音吓了一跳的暻秀急忙回答。指挥者舒展了脸上的皱纹笑得亲切。本想拒绝说自己做不到的，但不知是如何察觉到自己的心思的，说与自己听的话语里连哪怕一丝反驳的余地都没有。看着音乐家如实反映出岁月劳苦的脸，暻秀不知为何不敢去正视对方的眼。他的视线缓缓地移到了下方。

“因为是来之不易的机会，所以要像平日一样努力，我很期待你能发挥出比平日多出一倍的力量，来展现一场优秀的演奏。”

对暻秀来说是未免有些太过艰巨的任务。说实话毫无自信。我能好好完成吗。就像伯贤那样，充满了从容的。不，比起这个，像这么大的音乐会，世界上那些叫得上名的音乐家都会瞩目，在那修罗场中，我能听到别人赞美自己完美演绎了主调，并不比伯贤差的评价吗。内心变得沉重了起来。

“机会一直伴随着与之相等的牺牲，当然也不能忘了这一点。你应该知道吧？”

喉咙像是堵住了般，暻秀没有回答只是点了点头。牺牲，在自己的一生中从未背叛过自己，一直与自己同行至今的令人厌腻的存在。至今为止牺牲过的，到底是多少个呢。因为是被强求要令其陪同一生的事物，在内心深处，能够清楚地数出过往的种种。感觉眼泪要不受控制地涌出，暻秀低下了头。无法再看向伯贤。虽然传来了椅子拉开的细微声响，可他却始终无法抬起头。

 

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic B-4

 

双腿颤抖得无法好好走路。虽然有些吃惊，但本以为还没到这种地步的，不过看起来似乎比自己以为的还要受到惊吓的样子。灿烈自告奋勇地要来扶他时，暻秀也只是说着没事并婉拒了他。虽然看见了对方脸上露出了些许失落的表情，可自己也无能为力。现在最需要的就是独处，以便缓慢地重新回顾已经发生的事情。让本想与自己一起走的灿烈先去餐厅后，暻秀随后深深叹了一口气。因为担心暻秀而不停回头的灿烈虽然令自己很过意不去，但自己并没有选择权。就算灿烈再怎么是进入自己的围栏里的特殊存在，却还是无法允许任何人进入这层包裹着自己的固有保护膜中。无法打起精神，在暻秀努力让头脑冷却下来并歪歪扭扭地行走时，有人抓住了他的肩膀。感到有些不快的暻秀神经质地回过了头。

“Jan，请和我谈一谈。”

是表情看起来略带阴霾的助理。竟然这样抓住自己的肩膀要求请直接对话，虽然看起来很急，但是暻秀本人也现在绝不是可以考虑到他人的状况。因为太过混乱。因为是眼力极佳，擅长剖析他人的助理，本应能察觉到暻秀的状态并为他考虑的，但是这次却没有哪怕一尺的退缩。

“会马上就结束的。啊，虽然并没有自信马上结束。但是无论如何都非常紧急，Jan。我会尽量说得简单的，所以请给我一点时间。”

暻秀并没有拒绝他人的才能。我知道了。转过了即将跑出去的身体，暻秀看向了助理。助理正像放下心中一块巨石般深呼吸着，并把落在脸上的头发重新梳了上去。

“我知道询问这个是非常失礼的事，也想尊重Jan的隐私，但是我作为Avant-Garde Classic的副指挥者……不，作为一个人，实在无法就这样忽略掉。当然作为副指挥者的责任感占了绝大多数，所以不要有太大负担感。我又不会去告诉别人。我希望你能如实地对我说出来。”

到底是要说什么才会说得这样前后不着调，还是触须太长了。暻秀皱着眉望向了俊勉。似乎真的是很难开口的提问，俊勉一直在那里犹豫着。

“啊，真的很抱歉。”  
“……是。”  
“那个，和伯贤……”

伯贤，在听到这句话的瞬间，突然产生了种心口被石头砸中的感觉，暻秀下意识地皱起了脸。相反，俊勉看着瞬间暻秀皱起来的脸，在落实了自己的想法的同时也产生了郁闷的感觉。啊啊，虽然很抱歉但还是要说出来啊。这实在无法让人就这么置之不理。已经被视网膜牢牢记住的两人，继续像两条鱼儿一般在被俊勉的视野紧紧缚住。

“和伯贤吵架了吗？”

不同于一提问就紧张地观察暻秀眼色的俊勉，暻秀倏地脱了力。甚至到了要溢出虚脱笑容的地步了。看对方这么摆足架势还以为要做什么，结果竟然只是这种提问。甚至连自己和伯贤并非单纯的吵不吵架的关系也不知道。暻秀犹豫着该怎样回答。暻秀并不讨厌俊勉。虽然他本身对人们抱有关心或厌恶的事情本就很罕见就是了。俊勉该怎么说呢，以单纯的个人对个人的角度来说，真的是个不错的人。他也和其他人一样会对自己感到有些棘手，但是并不会像其他人一样明显露出那种为难感。与其他那些光是跟暻秀对视都会产生负担感并避讳着暻秀的人截然不同。所以并不想让这个人的心情变得糟糕。虽然即便是其他人，因为误会而感到不耐是一样的，但是俊勉却有些与众不同。由自己说出口后还会装作若无其事地观察着暻秀的心情。暻秀下意识地露出了微笑。

“没有。”  
“咦？不是吗？”

俊勉睁圆了双眼反问。因为确信自己的推测百分百正确，所以在听到他否定回答后的惊讶似乎也翻了倍。

“那么两人间的气氛怎么那么糟糕？”  
“……本来关系就不好啊。”  
“啊，也是。”

似乎是对直言不讳的暻秀感到了慌张，俊勉省略了话尾。暻秀维持着刚才微笑的状态一直向上扯着嘴角。一团乱麻般剪不断理还乱的心情似乎有些好转。

“既然本人说没有的话我也无话可说了呢。Jan也不是个会说谎的人。……唉，总之要和睦相处啊。伯贤和Jan都是非常好的人，可是为什么不能好好相处反而一直很疏离呢。一起度过了这么久的时间的话也应该变成朋友了啊……该不会是在我们面前故意装模作样吧？”  
“有那么做的必要么。”

而且也没有那种必要。虽然有那种机会，却是伯贤亲自踢开的。苦涩感在口中旋绕着。干涩的舌尖地触到了口腔上壁。俊勉似乎颇为尴尬，一直在挠着后脑勺。

“伯贤最近状态看起来很不好。本来从以前就有一些地方有点，看起来那个。以前是因为他善于掩饰，所以我一开始也经常被他瞒过去，可最近实在是……无法好好掩饰呢。”

边伯贤他？什么时候？明明一次都没感觉到。暻秀对助理的话产生了一堆疑问，但是却为了不显露在脸上而暗暗努力着。

“……那，我先走了。”  
“……啊，好。”

俊勉一笑。

“请对伯贤好一点吧。伯贤是典型的外柔内刚类型呢。因为看他至少会在Jan面前显露感情，所以才会跟你说这些话。”

虽然装作开朗装作没事，但其实在了解后会发现是个经常感到孤单的落寞之人。虽然不会对人们展露这点，因此也不敢妄下定论，但是的确会给人以一种强烈的缺少某种东西的感觉。Jan也知道是什么吧？虽然喜欢人，却在不断推开的那种？就是那种奇异的感觉。不是有那样的吗。正在大笑时突然变得沉重，变得阴暗后又瞬间展露笑颜，正露出风趣的表情时又马上变得悲伤。刚开始还以为是为了投入进曲子里才会练习自我感情控制，但是观察久了却发现并非如此。只是单纯的像个心里压着巨石生活的人。暻秀呆呆地听着俊勉的话。

“怎么这么神游天外？”

俊勉笑着在暻秀眼前晃了晃手。暻秀这才眨着眼尴尬地笑了笑。

“是因为饿了吗？Jan很饿吗？”  
“呃？啊。啊，是。”  
“我耽误太长时间了吗？可以去用餐了。好好吃饭哦！那我先告辞了。”

清凉的笑容在走廊里散开。俊勉挥了挥手。而暻秀，

像个心里压着巨石生活的人。

而暻秀。

不会对人们展露这点，因此也不敢妄下定论，但是的确给人以一种强烈的缺少某种东西的感觉。

……什么都说不出，什么都做不出。

 

 

 

“恭喜你！”

灿烈用盛着无酒精香槟的玻璃杯撞击着暻秀的玻璃杯笑了起来。这种东西是从哪里找来的？这是必需品啊。你没有吗？完全就是个旧时代人类啊。什么啊。听着灿烈调侃的话语，暻秀笑了出来。随着干净清雅的声音，香槟平静的表面波动了起来。明明是无酒精香槟，而且不过喝了一口，就已经像是连喝了数瓶一样晕晕乎乎了。是被气氛醉倒的吗。暻秀坐在夜幕低垂的河畔短暂思索了起来。灿烈曾在这里对自己说出我爱你时的样子依旧栩栩如生。栩栩如生到，一想起那时心脏就会止不住怦怦乱跳的地步。灿烈碰了碰暻秀的脸，想什么想得这么入神？啊，真是。暻秀轻轻乜斜了他一眼。

“真的太棒了。最近是事事如意吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“这种日子本该来杯烧酒的。”  
“呃？你也知道烧酒？”  
“暻秀啊，我是韩国人啊。”

我们现在的对话不也是在用韩语进行的吗。灿烈笑得前呼后仰，笑到了旁人看了会觉得是否会就此背过气的程度。啊，是，是呢。暻秀口吃了起来。然后从耳朵一路红到了脸蛋，并重新把坐起的身子躺平。灿烈嘿嘿笑着戳了戳暻秀鼓鼓的脸颊。

“和俊勉说了什么？”  
“……一般都不怎么叫名字的。看来和助理很亲呢。”  
“是在嫉妒么？”

没有。暻秀板着脸做出了否定。灿烈诶了一声，又戳了下对方的脸。

“和俊勉嘛，是有些亲呢。”

灿烈举着玻璃杯翘起了二郎腿，摆出了一副傲慢的姿态。暻秀看着他的举动，被逗得缓和了僵硬的表情重新笑了出来。

“啊，不过说真的，到底谈了什么？表情那么严肃，真的很好奇啊。”  
“看到了？”

灿烈避开了视线。这次轮到暻秀戳了戳灿烈的脸。灿烈发出了嘿嘿的声音。

“……就，那样而已。”

所以，到底谈了什么？看着再次问来的灿烈，暻秀含糊其辞了起来。灿烈希望的话，可以说给他听的。只是，他正困惑于该如何讲出来而已。灿烈像是等爸爸给自己念童话的小孩子一样闪着双眼，将全部的注意力集中在了暻秀的身上。在这种状况下如果说自己讲不出来并开脱是有些对不起对方。他可是为了给自己开祝贺party而大晚上制作点心还准备了香槟的人啊。可到底要怎么开口？暻秀困扰地挠了挠脸颊。

“就，边伯贤的事情。”  
“边伯贤？是说伯贤吗？”  
“啊，嗯。不知道他的全名吗？”  
“第一次听到呢。人们都是伯贤，伯贤地叫，公告里也只写着伯贤，也没有听媒体提及过本名。”

啊，是这样啊。……我真是一无所知呢。是没有感到需要知道的必要性，即使知道了也在努力抹去。伯贤对自己来说绝不是个愉快的存在，所以才会不断地斩断又斩断。其实那个想法直到现在也没有改变，但是奇怪的是自从他不回家后却开始耿耿于怀了起来。而像这样不断去了解伯贤的事情也给暻秀带来了不快。一次都不落的。

“不过，伯贤怎么了？”  
“没什么大不了的。说边伯贤看起来有些忧郁，说对他好点。”

暻秀把空了的玻璃杯放进了篮子里，并把脸埋在了合起的双腿之间。心里有什么东西像是凝结成块一样，在内里缓慢地滚动。刚开始不过是一粒尘埃的小团块，随着越发的滚动，也汇聚了越来越多的人们的碎片，渐渐扩张了大小。现在已经无法估算它到底有多大了。只是每当它一滚动，内里也会跟着一起翻滚欲呕，应该颇为巨大吧。到底是什么东西在心里如此渐渐地积少成多呢。

“啊！我也想说那个来着的。”

静静聆听着的灿烈发出了声音。暻秀摇了摇沉浸在回想中的脑袋。

“伯贤，在我看来也有些那种倾向呢。”  
“倾向？什么……”  
“该怎么说呢。就是看起来非常开朗却很孤单。在做音乐的人里，那些所谓性格好的人们几乎都那样。非常之多啊，那种人群。可是伯贤，该说有些强大么？因为非常善于掩饰，所以与他人相比，掩饰的感情深度也大不相同。我和伯贤也顶多交谈过几句形式上的对话，而且多数时候是在看Jan的时候顺便看到，但是在我眼里是那样呢。也许并非如此。只是我个人的想法而已。虽然从我的立场上来讲是并非毫无芥蒂的人。”

灿烈在说这些话的时候悄悄看了下暻秀的眼色。暻秀点了点头以示不介意。

“伯贤……伯贤他并不让人讨厌。是个让人不想去讨厌的人。虽然说这种话伯贤会有些不高兴……看起来有些，很辛苦。有些瞬间。所以会对讨厌他这件事产生愧疚感。因此实在无法去讨厌。”

心里的球再次膨胀了起来。如今真的大到了可以碰触心脏的地步。怦，怦。剧烈跳动的心脏同样令人承受不住，暻秀深深地呼出了一口气。眼角微微发热了起来。宛然到来的冬日气息渗进了缓缓流淌的河水中。对岸的城市之光将河水照耀得像是阳光下的沙粒，在水面上绣下了斑斓的刺绣。平白无故地想哭出来。明明什么都不想去想的。明明今天是个愉快的日子。是第一次以自己的努力得到了与这份努力相称的，不，应该是得到了超出了预想太多的结果，所以今天本来即便是一直笑着开心度过也不嫌过的。你总会在每一个瞬间让我感到痛苦。让我动摇，让我窒息……你一直都是如此。

“和伯贤相处得和睦些吧，暻秀。”  
“……”  
“在我眼里伯贤绝不是个坏人。总觉得是不是有什么隐情。如果你先靠近的话，应该会对你展露真心的。伯贤看起来并不讨厌你哦。相反喜欢着你还差不多。”  
“……不是的。”

不可能那样。不，是连那种余地都没有。想都不想去思考边伯贤对自己抱有的感情。从头到脚像扫描乐谱般浓密地舔舐而下的黏腻目光。几年间对自己毫不松懈，连空隙都未曾给予过的那份残忍的缜密。自己身处上位的优越感与其他无法读出的、复杂到头脑发胀的边伯贤的那些感情。无法得知，也不想知道。而比起这些，他也不想再谈及边伯贤的事情。暻秀拿出篮子里的玻璃杯，示意灿烈再给自己斟上香槟。灿烈笑着斟上了香槟。香槟顺着玻璃壁面滑了进去。天鹅绒般晕出美丽波流的香槟，以及随着水流不停旋转的自己的心。暻秀转移了话题。什么时候给我奖励？嗯？奖励？灿烈似乎有些慌张，声音也随之变大。不是说会给么。是啊，当然要给。可今天……明天给你。什么啊！！暻秀的笑声在江边传了开来。

河水乘着月光，勤勉地，缓慢地流淌。狠狠痛击我内心的碎片之球，但愿也能随着那河水一去不复返。暻秀自己的双眼注视着灿烈的双眼，在心里诚恳地祈祷着。这是个月亮缓缓倾斜的夜晚。

明天，要试着跟边伯贤搭一下话呢。暻秀安静地做出了决定。

 

 

Avant-Garde Classic B-5

 

距离比赛只剩下了一周。选拔刚结束几天后的练习室里同时共存着紧张与怠惰。因笃信着part分配已经固定肯定没什么变动，诞生自这份笃定的怠惰，和对一周后即将到来的前所未有的盛大行程的紧张感，就像水和油般绝对无法融合到一起的事物却奇妙地融合着，制造出了特有的气氛。可无论是打击乐器还是弦乐器、木管乐器，相比于那些人不分乐器地制造出来的相似氛围，暻秀所形成的气韵却与众不同。比别人加倍僵硬，无法找到丝毫安心感的紧迫感渗透进了全身。甚至连放上琴键的手都在瑟瑟颤抖。灿烈看着那样的暻秀微微笑了起来。看来真的是紧张得僵硬了啊。虽然在分配part时弹过几次，但是在这种大型的舞台上担任首席钢琴手却是第一次，所以才会那么紧张吧。而且今天是第二首曲子的初次练习。除了分配part的时候外这是第一次在他人面前弹奏主调，那么紧张也是理所当然。呼，深深叹出一口气后，暻秀用眼睛缓缓读起了已经看过数百遍的乐谱曲目。

Fly Me To The Moon

这首曲子的原名为In Other Words，据说巴特•霍华德（BartHoward）是为了著名英国出身的酒吧驻店歌手马伯尔•梅尔瑟（Mabel Mercer）而写出了此曲(‘In Other Words’)。当时在酒店负责钢琴伴奏的巴特•霍华德据传是为了自己所爱的女人而首次展示了这首'In Other Words'。但是这首曲子一开始并未被世人瞩目，直到60年代昆西•琼斯(Quincy Delight Jones)将这首曲子改编为巴萨诺瓦（BossaNova）风，并将标题换成‘Fly Me To The Moon'发表后，他的专辑才开始大热。是一首在那之后也被世界上的许多著名音乐家改编演唱过的名曲。

是Avant-Grade Classic的第二首曲子。

也是十分厌恶加入人声的音乐，连声乐曲都一律敬而远之的暻秀所喜欢的极少数包含人声的歌曲。

不过真的快紧张死了。虽然本来就容易紧张，身体也敏锐到了要与神经性腹痛相伴着生活的程度，但是今天却比以往任何时候都要严重。就像当时被选中时初次在指挥家面前演奏一样，冷汗直冒，喉咙发干。可现在指挥家不在这里，仅仅是助理在主导比赛而已。助理也是颇为平易近人的人，明明这是自己下的定义，可自己现在却变成了这样，那么在实战中到底要紧张到什么地步。他顿时感到了前路茫茫。

虽然演奏并没有出错，也并未给人很糟糕的感觉，但是的确没有完整表现出暻秀所想的那些。虽然音很准，但是没有连接音符的柔和感，更没有丰富的感情表现。本应尽情地共鸣并与其他乐器相配合的演奏现在却有点突兀。虽然暻秀再怎么紧张也会因他惊人的练习量而没有搞砸演奏，但是可以确定的是这绝非完美的演奏。而且也一如既往的，那份不协调感也仅仅是暻秀和助理、以及坐在附近位置的敏感乐器手们才能察觉到的程度。可是对于神经敏锐并严苛要求自己的暻秀来说，这只能放大他的缺陷，并给他带来了无可比拟的劣等感。如果是边伯贤的话就不会这样。虽然最近因为灿烈而变得明朗了许多，性格也改变了不少，但是经过这次，那些许久未曾冒过头的劣等感如今又开始悄悄冒出了头，仿佛这段期间的忍耐都变成了无用之物。明明笃信着已经处理好了有可能让劣等感冒头的所有途径的。头隐隐作痛了起来。虽然处理这种情况的方法比以前柔和了不少，但是却也绝非变得成熟。俊勉因为熟知着那样的暻秀，因此并未指责什么而是圆滑地忽略了过去。算是不幸中的万幸了吧。可是他却无法压下从心底不断涌出的烦躁感。表情渐渐扭曲了起来。因为今天自制力本就有所削弱，于是烦躁感也更甚。灿烈在休息时间不时前来安慰着越发敏锐的暻秀。灿烈对我来说真的是很必要的人呢。咀嚼着突然认知到的事实，暻秀在费力地保持着平静。

其实今天无法集中是有其他理由的。虽然紧张感和负担感也在其中，但是那不是主要的理由。心情变差是起源于紧张感和负担感的实力低潮，但是在过程中煽风点火的是在其他地方产生的感情。因为决心要在今天做的事情对暻秀来说也算是历史性的大事，所以也只能对所有的一切都反应过度。

灿烈说过，先伸出和解之手的人才是赢家。对于那件事，我比你有更多心境上的余裕，我对那件事在乎得没有你多，我受的伤并没有你多。灿烈说先请求和解的行为是代替这些话语。所以暻秀才能鼓起勇气。当然绝非没有受伤或不会对过去的岁月不抱一丝想法。暻秀决不能原谅伯贤。将自己变得颓废的数年岁月，如果仅仅用一次的决心去原谅，那是对这几年来自己所受的伤的藐视与侮辱。绝对不能做这种事。虽然这些年伯贤让自己无比疲倦，虽然自己也想无视掉那些，可是听了灿烈的一番话后，他突然觉得虽然不能马上谅解并相处得毫无疙瘩，但是感觉至少能向前靠近一步。

静静注视着手中的绿色水瓶。这是灿烈去附近的咖啡店买来的据说伯贤喜欢的饮料。在伯贤身边一同成长了数年的自己，却比进团不过几个月的特邀成员还不了解伯贤，暻秀再次意识到了自己和他之间恒亘的距离。明明是只要稍微用心就能知道的琐碎事情，而且比起自己，灿烈和伯贤的摩擦面也很窄。是伯贤没有告诉他关于自己的事情，还是自己对伯贤竖起的结界太过强大，暻秀对于自己对伯贤犹如白纸般的了解产生了混乱。所以决定不再去想。只是决定上前一步而已。

最近伯贤似乎连自己的心情都懒得掩饰，经常就那么呆呆地坐在钢琴前。如果过去的话，无论演奏时发生了什么事，也都会在休息时间混在人群中活络着气氛明亮地微笑，如今就是再怎么没有眼力见的人也能一眼看出其中的巨大落差。可以一丝不苟地掩饰那些的、虽然很人性化却也绝不人性化的样子便是伯贤这几年来一直维持的，可最近他却完全没有去保持。陷入低潮，发挥不出丝毫天才性的落魄天才钢琴家。本以为无比高大的伯贤的背影已经消失，暻秀的心里很不是滋味。

绝对无法做出对他嘘寒问暖或以个人对个人的方式亲切地对他。他是只要自己稍一松懈下对他的防御就会挤进空隙无休止地折磨自己的恶人。只是因为还没有展现过那么大的空隙而有些不安而已。暻秀安慰着自己。只是有些在意罢了。而且那天也的确是我反应过度了。因为不希望自己的演奏被伯贤妨碍，而且自己最喜欢的灿烈提议如果那么做的话似乎会好一些，所以我才会去做。暻秀咽了咽口水。总觉得自己现在这副样子很像独奏会结束后满面通红地送了自己一堆礼物后离开的歌迷们的样子，暻秀无奈地笑了出来。在那边为低音提琴调音的灿烈在朝着自己握了握拳并喊了fighting后，以自己最喜欢的表情明亮地笑了起来。暻秀，你能做到的！以姣好的唇形说着只有自己能听到的话并向自己挥手，暻秀看着他的样子暗暗放下了心。

无论做出的是什么决定，他都决定过绝不后悔。暻秀迈开了脚步。伯贤略显单薄的背影映入了眼中。虽然有些胆怯，但是都到了这个地步，绝对不能后退，也不想后退。至今以来他度过的都是不断后退的人生。现在的话能够向前迈进一步了。即使无法恢复关系，但是也绝不想再回到从前的关系。虽然是因为我的错误而引发的失误，但是无论如何都想以这件事为转折点，让两人的关系比起以前有所好转。抬起手拍了拍伯贤的肩膀。

场内无比喧嚣。因为是难得的悠长休息时间，大多数人都选择了去临近的商店买饮料，但是本就是大型乐团，即使人数减半也仍有几十人。要说万幸的话便是他们正沉浸在自己的世界中而没有关注这边吧。伯贤并没有回头。是我拍得太轻了吗，暻秀咬了咬唇。

“……边伯贤。”

再用了一点力去碰了碰伯贤的肩。也顺带叫出了名字。因为人们的声音很大，而且各国语言混杂在一起嘈杂到了双耳发麻的地步，暻秀本是有些怀疑自己这蚊蝇般的声音能否被伯贤听到的，但是仿佛在证明那些担心是杞人忧天一般，伯贤迅速地回过了头。然后随即对上了视线。

他敢肯定，这是这几天所见到的伯贤的眼瞳中最有生机的双眼。虽然再怎么为了改善与伯贤的关系而努力，也无法轻易产生直视伯贤双眼的勇气，因此看到他双眼的次数并不是很多，但是此时此刻那双眼充满了生机却是不争的事实。原本凝视着虚空，像是抛弃了一切的人一般空洞的眼睛久违地因盛满了某种感情而熠熠生辉。黑色的眼眸。放在以前只是无比恐惧的眼睛，可这么一看却有种不同的感觉。

“怎么了？”

伯贤毫不掩饰喜色地问。因为一直以来看到的都是伯贤毫无感情的脸，所以此刻如果说不慌张绝对是说谎。实际上暻秀慌张到了一眼就能看出的地步。就像明明是自己叫住的却反而被叫住一样。那样可不行啊。望着暻秀通红的耳朵，灿烈皱起了眉。

“……这个。”

怎么办？要过去帮忙吗？可是我一插手的话气氛又会变得诡异吧。停下手中的调音坐立不安的灿烈在看到暻秀伸出的手后，重新把抬起一半的身子坐了下来。灿烈的眼里可以看到暻秀随着吞咽口水而上下滚动的喉结。虽然作为第三者来说距离是有些近，但是若作为当事人却也有些远。可即便是坐在一定距离外的自己都有些口干舌燥了，那暻秀该有多辛苦。因为压抑了无数次，是个连直视双眼都无法轻易做到的人啊。

看到伸到自己面前的绿色水瓶，伯贤直直地看向了暻秀。是在反问这是什么。暻秀咽了咽口水。

“……感觉你会口渴。”

伯贤张开了嘴呆呆地望向了暻秀的手。啊，什么啊，这气氛。因为尴尬和紧张，暻秀觉得手上都要出汗了。而他的背部已经有冷汗顺着脊骨缓慢滑落。

“谢谢你。”

是因为举的时间太久还是因为通体僵硬，已经开始颤抖的手因为伯贤拿走了水瓶而得以避开了最糟糕的情况。伯贤轻轻笑了起来。只有真心笑出来时才会有的，也即是说无法轻易看到的梨涡在双颊深深地陷了进去。暻秀怀疑起了自己的双眼和双耳。

“呃，呃。嗯。”

明明是自己先伸出水瓶并搭话的，暻秀却像是被回应了自己的伯贤吓到般傻傻地回答。说实话他丝毫都没想过伯贤会做出这些反应。不是无视，便是嘲讽地问自己这又是什么把戏，本以为事情会朝着不好的方向发展的，所以才更加难以靠近，在做出靠近的决定后也犹豫了很多，畏缩了很多。对自己来说伯贤是一直饥渴于上位的奇怪的人，是不懂得尊重自己，是个巴不得毁掉自己的人而已。也就是说，对于听到谢谢你这种话是完全无法适应的。暻秀甚至忘掉了避嫌，直直地看着伯贤接过水瓶后摩挲的样子。

“……有什么要说的吗？”

努力去无视视线却最终败下阵的伯贤尴尬地笑着搭话时，这才恢复了正常的暻秀连连摇起了头。伯贤重新扯起了下垂的嘴角。

“我会好好喝的。”  
“……”  
“谢谢你。”

 

 

 

“你看，我说了会没事吧。”  
“……嗯。谢谢你。”

灿烈自信满满地笑了出来。不知不觉已经迈入了冬季，身上已经穿上了长外套。不时染红的灿烈与暻秀的双耳仿佛在证明两人是交心的关系一般，皆是通红。以同样的颜色。

冬幕低垂的街道，江边寒冷而萧索。缓缓流淌的多瑙河，这样看来本次竞赛中与对方管弦乐团的混合part演奏的曲目里也有多瑙河。因为还有余裕，曲目难易度也较低，所以目前只弹奏过一次，但是他记得歌曲很好。当然最喜欢的歌曲还是今天练习的Fly Me To The Moon。暻秀很喜欢这个地方。流淌着古典乐的奥地利维也纳。美丽的多瑙河畔。还有灿烈。

“今天为了送你而准备了礼物了哦。”  
“手上什么都没有啊。”  
“其实礼物是我的心意。”  
“什么啊，我可是非常期待的，太让人丧气了吧。”  
“我的心意让你丧气？”  
“是呢。”

明知道是在打趣，但是看着为了让自己心情愉快而做出调皮举动的灿烈，暻秀一直都抱着感激的心情。要一一罗列感激事迹的话是个根本见不到底的人。暻秀无法像其他日子一样在听到灿烈的玩笑后尽情地笑出来。因为今天有着颇为重大的事件，而灿烈也提出了‘礼物’这个话题，而且气氛也微妙的有些不同。灿烈一直无法直视暻秀的双眼，一直在嘘嘘地咳嗽着。是敏锐的暻秀一眼就能看出的变化。不知为何心情不是很好，暻秀决定保持缄默。从缩起的脖颈处吹进寒风，将寒冷的气息吹拂至全身。曾经想过这地方若是大海该有多好。想要听到波涛的声音。河畔太过平静，无法看出是在流动还是停滞。

从未有过的尴尬气氛围绕在灿烈和暻秀之间。灿烈为了活络气氛扔出几句玩笑的话暻秀便大声笑，继而继续对话，或灿烈调侃暻秀，羞耻的暻秀又去挖苦灿烈，最后一起感慨着我们到底在做什么啊并一起笑出声，这是他们的日常对话节奏。可是并没有用明朗的语调说话，但是也不是为了刷新气氛，不，不如说是看起来完全没有那种想法的灿烈和察觉到那样的他和那种差异后毫无自信的暻秀。气氛不可能像从前，对话也无法行云流水地继续下去。暻秀把头垂得更低。明明是相同的时间，但是在这冬日的脚印格外深厚的国度，月亮也倾斜得更深一度，令夜幕更加黑暗。

脖子冷飕飕的。看来冷得不能再到这里了呢。我很喜欢这个地方的啊……虽然很可惜，但是在这么寒冷的地方呆上太久，要是感冒影响身体状况就不好了。怎么办。毫无头绪地只是咬着嘴唇时，本觉得寒冷的颈部被围上了暖和的东西。诧异地迅速抬头，发现本缠绕在灿烈颈部的围巾围在了自己的颈上。灿烈。暻秀虽然嚅动嘴唇叫了他，但是装作没有给他系围巾并看向其他地方的灿烈当然听不到那个声音。真的很讨厌这种气氛。最终是由暻秀先行切断了静寂。

“灿烈。”  
“……”  
“朴灿烈。”  
“……呃？”

不知灿烈在想什么，回答慢了半拍。到底在想什么啊。暻秀睁圆了双眼看向了灿烈。

“约会路线只有这里吗？”  
“啊，不是，呃，那个。”

灿烈难得吞吐吐吐了起来。暻秀无可奈何地笑了出来。

“……呼，不是说要给我奖励吗。快点给我吧。”

督促着不发一语的灿烈，暻秀接过了话。追究起来的话这些也都是多亏了灿烈的关系。虽然灿烈是熟悉的人，但是像自己这种在所有的对人关系里只有被动的人能够做出主动搭话引导话题的决心，也都是因为有着灿烈的帮助才能实现的。

本是为了照顾暻秀，但是因为暻秀不沾荤腥酒水的关系反而变成了最糟糕一天的那日的韩人街。被烧酒味和肉味，还有无法探知深度的败北感和劣等感缠身的自己伸出礼物笑得明快的朴灿烈。如果没有抓住那只手的话，自己一定无法爬到这里，肯定仍被困在只有自己的阴暗深井之中吧。

灿烈似乎结束了思考，在抹去灰暗的表情后明亮地笑着开口。暻秀啊。

“闭上眼。”  
“眼？为什么？”  
“闭上嘛。”

一头雾水的暻秀闭上眼后，灿烈用手遮住了暻秀的视野。是什么？要做什么？没能忍住好奇心的暻秀继续提问，灿烈随即说了一声嘘。因为是静谧的河畔，即使小声说话也能听得非常清楚。暻秀虽然好奇，却也点了点头闭上了嘴。灿烈放在眼脸上的手因为提高了温度而显得温暖。

“我。”  
“……”  
“我比看起来要穷，所以无法送你和我的心意一样棒的礼物。”  
“……没关系。”

在灿烈的手掌下，暻秀轻轻地笑了。明知道看不见，灿烈也随着暻秀的笑容笑了出来。

“我刚才有些奇怪吧。本来是非常多话而吵闹的，是吧？”  
“……不是的。”

暻秀摇了摇头。虽然并不大，但的确是表示否定的声音。真的？灿烈以无比温柔的目光俯视着暻秀。

“其实。今天从俊勉那里听到了。因为太过幸福而暂时抛到了脑后的事实。”

随着灿烈柔和的声音，暻秀的内心不安地颤抖了起来。

“非常苦恼要怎么说给你听呢。啊，真的想了好久，但是真的很难。直到刚才也在认真考虑着的，但还是好难。”

灿烈露出了难色。指尖轻微地动了动。声音里满是难处。暻秀紧紧揪住了裤子。寒冷的江风触及了手背，但若把手放进口袋里的话感觉浑身都会颤抖起来，也只能这么忍耐下去。对于暻秀来说这便是他所能尽到的最大努力。灿烈看着暻秀蜷曲的手指后露出了微笑。是想要呆在他身旁的人。是装作比任何人都要强大可事实上却比任何人都要弱小的人。是个在身边一一帮忙打理也绝不会厌倦，生疏的样子绝不显得愚蠢的人。连细微之处都想要守护想要告知，想要让他的一生都在微笑的，可怜之人。

“我是特邀团员啊。”

暻秀抓着裤子的手缓慢地上移，改为抓住了外套。

“那个的任期。”

手瑟瑟颤抖了起来。好冷，太冷了。真的再也不能来这里了。太过寒冷，连身体都在剧烈地颤抖。连腰都无法直起来。不会是要感冒了吧？不行啊。暻秀故意把思绪转到了其他地方。因为害怕似乎快要死掉了。

“说只到这次演奏会。”  
“……”  
“明明理所当然……明明是知道才进来的，可我却忘了。因为太过幸福。看来是被冲昏了头脑兴奋过头了。比我所想的还要深。”

灿烈深深地叹了口气。

“暻秀是比我所想的还要好，还要善良的人。”  
“……”  
“而且我比我自己所想的，还要深爱着你。”

从暻秀的嘴唇缝隙吐出的寒气变得断断续续了起来。忽强忽弱，最后甚至颤抖了起来。灿烈静静地注视着瑟瑟发抖的嘴唇。

然后短暂地吻上。

并不是舌尖缠绕的吻，而是真正的只有唇与唇相触的轻吻。连温度都尚未停留，属于身体的一部分一分离，暻秀便费力地吐出了话语。情不自禁地发出了哽咽的声音。对他人用这种声音说话是第一次。虽然很丢人，但是现在并不是计较那个的时候。呼吸变得困难了起来。

“不去就可以了啊……”  
“……”  
“……能作为正式团员进来的。如果是你的话，指挥家老师，助理，还有团员们也会十分高兴的。能进来的。不做特邀成员，继续留下来就可以了啊。”

灿烈微笑着，把拇指伸进遮住双眼的手掌下擦了擦暻秀的眼。明明看不见，却能准确地找到自己的眼睛并拭去泪水的举动让暻秀的泪水再次止不住地流了下来。

“我想要学习更多。”  
“……”  
“看着你，我感受到了。原来我的低音提琴也能变得如此不同，原来能够这样演奏啊。原来能够演奏出不同的方式啊。即使演奏的人仍是同一个人，只要那个人所感受到的感情有所不同，不，即使是变换强度也能发出这样的声音，还能发出别的声音啊。”  
“……”  
“作为特邀成员进入Avant-Garde Classic的时候，其实我对低音提琴的热情已经熄灭了许多。一开始有过的对古典乐的热情已经几乎消失，也太过疲惫，管弦乐团也是我认识的人百般请求才不得不答应的。啊，刚开始听到请求时并不知道是Avant-Garde Classic。如果知道是这里的话肯定一早就OK了的。”  
“……”  
“总之进了这里后，与你一起度过，一一发掘着那些事实，我变得想要学习更多。更多，更好。关于我所爱过的，我所爱着的，以及将要爱着的这个乐器。……以及。”

灿烈短暂地停住了话头。

“对于我所爱过的，我所爱着的，将要爱着的你也是。”  
“……”  
“也想了解得更多。”

暻秀已不再为忍住泪水而做出任何努力。肩膀颤抖着，扭曲了起来。

“暻秀啊。”  
“……”  
“如果我说我要离开的话。”  
“……”  
“……你会和我一起走吗？”

在冻得通红的脸颊上的无数条泪痕之上，又有一滴泪水滑落。

 

-TBC-

时隔多年再次阅文，修改B章时看到暻秀对伯贤种种行为的不解，不禁潸然泪下。

看完欢迎留下感想。


	3. Avant-Garde Classic C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度/灿嘟]Avant-Garde Classic C
> 
> [백도/찬디]아방가르드 클래식
> 
> 原作：0시0분[0时0分] ( http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/)
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜 librata.lofter.com

Avant-Garde Classic C

 

虽然经过了数次的苦恼，但结论依然没变。跟灿烈走。

连暻秀自己都不知道原来他是会被感情左右至此的人类。所以仍处于惊讶之中。明明会瞬间失去在Avant-Garde Classic努力积累至今的口碑和身为钢琴家Jan的名誉，但那个决定却仍然非常具有破格性与推进力。根本无法选择除此之外的任何选项。在这几个月里灿烈已经完美地俘虏了自己的心。不过他并不对此感到后悔。暻秀默默地整理着弹奏至今的那些乐谱。比赛是三天后。只会进行一次公演，而灿烈将搭乘着离开的飞机起飞的日期应该也会在三天后。而他预想的事情也的确与事实相符。暻秀呆呆地看着放在自己手上的机票。

Seoul, Korea.

明明不是以古典乐而闻名的城市却非要去这里，虽然暻秀装作不知道理由，但自己其实是知道的。虽然并非有意，但有一次还是无意间说出了口。自己甫一出生便遭抛弃，是在首尔边缘地区的孤儿院里长大的。他在那个孤儿院里遇见了定期来孤儿院进行志愿服务的边伯贤，和他变得亲近并学到了钢琴，然后就这样顺其自然地一路走到了这个位置。因为在年幼时离开了韩国，所以韩国给自己留下的印象也只有自己的名字，属于东方人的长相，以及儿时熟悉的语言而已。本就不是擅于对他人讲述心事的人，可灿烈却还是认真地倾听了暻秀没头没尾磕磕巴巴的话语。而当那充满了不知所措的微不足道的话题结束时，灿烈默默地握住了自己的手，用和他一样温暖的声音安慰着，说，我们，一定要去韩国。并没有多说什么，灿烈只补充了这一句。而暻秀也同样没有多说，只是安静地点了点头。

明明是件非常小的事情，灿烈却没有忘记那些话，而是像这样遵守着约定。真是与他的乐器一模一样的人。具有美丽的重量的人。其实并不能笃定。笃定自己在这个人的身边与这个人一起分享人生，是否能为自己的音乐带来发展。但暻秀是第一次把自己的幸福优先于其他的事物。即便处于一切都不可预知的情况，也只有这点可以非常明确地说出来。

只要在灿烈的身边，无论遇到什么事都会幸福的。就算无法随心所欲地弹奏钢琴，也不会再有呆在这里时发生过的那些令自己深陷奈落的事，也绝不会再有爬进自己所打造的黑暗房间紧锁门扉的事了。可以真心享受地做着音乐了吧。现在仅仅那样就能令自己满足，绝不会对自己做出的决定感到后悔。只是……梗在心里的只有一个。没有放开犹豫着无法马上回答的暻秀的手，灿烈开了口。

我已经订好了比赛结束当晚的机票。先给你。并不是强求你一定要来。只是，在说希望你能来而已。

灿烈挥手的模样，他的笑声一直残留在脑海之中。覆盖在眼睑上的温暖温度。如果我不去的话怎么办，为什么要不管三七二十一地行动？面对如此质问的暻秀，灿烈说自己会原本就会独自离开般离开管弦乐团，独自办理手续独自乘机。会像独自前来独自离去的人一样行动，即使暻秀不来也只是空出了个邻座而已，其他依然照旧。因为韩国是我的故国啊。灿烈对满怀歉意的暻秀说。

是意指不会等呢。就算不来，也不会等。暻秀知道其中盛载的是灿烈不想给自己增加负担的心情。不能就这么送走那样的人。

对于离开并没有留恋。本以为会抓住自己脚踝不放的对成绩的留恋并没有想象中的多。放弃那些简单到了令他不禁疑惑起当初为何要如此迫切追求它们的地步。钢琴的话即使是在灿烈的身旁也能继续弹奏，管弦乐的话在四处游历的时候找一家加入就好。虽然毫无公开活动只是埋头学习的话也许会被淡忘，但是假如名为Jan的、我数年的努力就那么崩塌，那也只是原本就该毁灭的命运而已，一一思考着这些，他决定从头重新开始。……只是。

“……边伯贤。”

本以为足有一个月了，但是细数的话距离伯贤夜不归宿也只过去了一周左右。露出比起黑暗得令人畏惧的正面落魄了不少的背影，用被子紧紧盖住自己睡觉的边伯贤。不，其实并未时常看到伯贤的睡颜，暻秀也不好说这些。虽然看过无数次伯贤躺在床上的样子，但是并不能确定那时的伯贤正在睡觉。他的呼吸非常规律而平静，但他平时睡醒的样子也是如此，而且伯贤的身上丝毫没有常人睡觉时特有的放松感。即便是在睡觉时，他也会用全身竖起锋利而坚硬的厉刺作为警戒。所以即使自己看过他的睡颜，也无法断定那就是‘睡觉’。明明睡觉是一种休息，可对伯贤来说，睡觉似乎丝毫都没有起到休息的作用。暻秀把身子靠在了过去伯贤曾推倒过自己的床头注视着伯贤的床。

要跟他，说一声呢。

虽然对伯贤的反应并没有自信，但是几天前的反应也还好，所以多少增加了一些信心。如果是以前的话绝对会一言不发地马上走掉，但是现在的情况却有些改变。因为暻秀变了，伯贤也变了。无论如何，暻秀能走到现在这一步，其中并非全无伯贤的功劳。因为让自己第一次接触到钢琴的是伯贤，协助自己一心扑在钢琴上的也是伯贤。

跟他说一声再走也不至于缺胳膊少腿。暻秀尽力安慰着不安的心。伯贤失意的表情突然闯入了原本充斥着灿烈与幸福的脑海。莫名奇妙地产生了歉意，并且对产生了那种感情的自己无法理解。为什么？为什么我要感到愧疚？做错的是边伯贤啊。从头到尾所有的一切都是被边伯贤亲手毁灭的啊。暻秀瞪着自己那洗过太多次而显得破旧的床单。

看啊，我根本没有做错任何事。我并没有感到愧疚的必要。

用一只手紧紧抓住了不停跳动的心口。心脏激烈跳动到令人不安的地步。一会儿快，一会儿慢，甚至有一瞬间带给他停止跳动了的感觉。手脚急遽冰凉，头痛欲裂了起来。有什么东西像电影胶片一样闪过了脑海。一个，一个。在黑暗中遨游，暻秀把手伸向了那些记忆中的一个，却未能碰触到那些。雪上加霜的是连视野都变得昏沉，充斥着瞳孔的那些画面一一破裂了起来。

然后，断电。

用弹钢琴的手抚摸着被灿烈的唇碰触过的嘴唇，暻秀用另一只手摩挲着手中的机票。比赛是三天后，后天将是最后一次练习，肯定会忙得不可开交。那么最有余裕也最恰当的时机就是明天。不，明天应该会更忙。指挥者向来都会在公演前一天以调节状态为由，让他们只练四小时的合奏就回到宿舍休息。可比赛前一天他都会通宵练习。那么，在那前一天讲出来会比较妥当吗。暻秀苦恼。可随即便决定不去改变决定。在繁忙的日子通报反而会好一些。就我区区一介凡人离开，对边伯贤而言根本不算什么。因缺少了虐待对象而感到失落，那种情绪也只是一瞬的事。会像过去那样，无论遇到任何事都能毫不动摇地以天才之姿巩固自己的口碑吧。等到练习结束，演奏者和观众、演出者们离开后，在空荡荡的演奏大厅对他说有话要讲就可以了。到了那时再坦白一切，想对他说虽然无法维持亲近的关系，也无法一直和他保持联系，但是也不希望以我们过去至今的样子结尾。从开始到临近结束，我们之间充满了皱眉哭泣发火厌恶逃避的疲惫关系，至少希望最后能以微笑着握手、互相祈祷对方的幸福结尾。暻秀衷心希望着能变成那样。虽然现在有点辛苦，但是总有一天，即使我在摊开的报纸上看到以天才之姿君临世间的你和作为突然沉寂无声的庸才的我一同出现，也能微笑着把它读给灿烈听。

床头柜上的CD渐渐被从微开的窗户缝吹进来的寒风吹得冰凉。CD盒流光溢彩的银光好似多瑙河的水色般反射着光线。所有的事物，都在缓慢流动。

 

 

 

 

“你好。”  
“啊，是。你好。”

看着先行低头的人，灿烈也急急低下了头。虽然都是擅长扑克脸的两人，缺不知是吹了什么风，此刻两个人的脸上都如实地反映着内心感情，就那么面对面地站着。看着本以为会面无表情地对待自己的伯贤却用充满了不知所措，歉意，甚至一丝谢意向自己搭话，灿烈太过不知所措以至于错失了掩饰自己复杂情感的时机。

“突然出声叫了你所以有些不知所措吧？”  
“……没有，嘛，没事的。”

看着满面微笑地开口的伯贤，灿烈难得支支吾吾了起来。

灿烈并非没有眼力见。虽然担心暻秀会钻牛角尖而在他面前最大限度地不去提及，但是他不爽伯贤是事实，经常观察他也事实。无论如何都是与自己喜欢的人接过吻的男人。也许还睡过了。就算是在无知的状态下看到，但无论怎么看都是暻秀被迫承受的样子，所以心情也更加糟糕。如果是因为暻秀期望而维持的关系，就算心情不好也不至于不快。可竟然是强迫。所以灿烈虽然看似对伯贤宽大，但也的确是抱着负面的感情的。可伯贤却和气到让他对自己曾经抱有的想法感到愧疚的程度。

 

 

 

 

“要说的话是什么。”

偏要说得让人心生愧疚。会没事的，会毫不在意的，就这么为自己打气了无数次，并说服自己伯贤会波澜不惊，但充斥内心的不安却没有消失，仍在内心一隅压迫着暻秀。明明可以直接说出来的。暻秀的嘴唇瑟瑟发抖了起来。伯贤并没有催促暻秀，只是直直注视着他。并不显得凶狠，从某种角度来说甚至可说是温柔的目光。暻秀却并不觉得愉快，无论如何都在努力地回避着那道视线。明明还没做什么，却有冷汗不断滚落。

暻秀，你可以的。

怎么办，在脑海里不断重复的瞬间，想起了灿烈对着说出要去见伯贤的自己微笑的脸庞和声音。你很强大，所以你能做好的。都暻秀是最棒的啊。

不知交换了多久走钢丝般的视线，在经过了不知是数分钟还是数十分钟之后，暻秀总算提起勇气开了口。

“我……”

伯贤的身子更加靠近了暻秀的方向。暻秀咬了咬唇。

“……我，决定离开Avant-Garde Classic。”

无法抬头。暻秀把视线固定在地上，仿佛出了故障的机器人般只会嚅动嘴唇。

“我决定跟着灿烈，回到韩国。”  
“……”  
“并不是说在韩国定居。只是去韩国旅行一段时间作为短暂的休息，然后去欧洲各国学习更多关于钢琴的知识。不止是钢琴，还会学习整个古典乐。”  
“……”  
“……我觉得至少要告诉你。”

伯贤毫无回应。

“……很难定期联络，也很难一下恢复到亲近的关系。所以一定要偶尔联络互道安好，祈祷对方能变得幸福吧。在各自的位置竭尽全力。”  
“……”  
“……像这样活下去的话，我们有一天是不是也能变成好朋友……？”

因为伯贤没有丝毫的回应，感到不安的暻秀加快了语速，结果想说的话变得非常简短，连说话的时间也缩短了大半。明知道并不是说得这么简单就能解决的问题，却只能以这种方式说出口。暻秀说完懊恼地闭上了眼。不知为何要这样，但真的非常愧疚。明明觉得没有丝毫需要愧疚的地方，却仍然觉得愧疚。明明没有需要愧疚的地方，为什么会感到愧疚呢。随着伯贤沉默的时间越发漫长，认为能与他和平收尾的自信也在越发地消退。无论返回的答复是什么，暻秀决定还是等到答复后再抬起头。可是那时，身子突然被猛地向后一推。连惊讶的时间都没有，整个人就这么趴在了琴键上。身子被向后推搡着，下意识抬起了头，暻秀无意间对上了伯贤的眼睛。好，好疼……暻秀本打算为了抱怨而嚅动嘴唇，却在正面直视他的双眼的瞬间僵住了身子。

“朋友？”  
“……”  
“总有一天，会成为好朋友？”  
“……放，放开这个再说话。”  
“……现在在说笑吗，你？”

暻秀的眼前有伯贤的脸。不是片刻前的那张脸，而是过去的伯贤。暻秀看过无数次的那个伯贤现在正出现在我的面前。以他为球心，感觉周围半径内的一切都变得漆黑。伯贤的一侧嘴角缓缓上扬。是再明确不过的嘲笑。乌黑服帖的头发，在那发间隐约可见的黑色眼瞳。长得比任何人都要善良亲和的脸，以及变得低沉的声音与可怕的握力。抓住衣领的手正青筋暴突瑟瑟发抖。可以直观地看出伯贤此刻的怒火有多旺盛。暻秀完全陷入了恐惧之中。为什么这么生气？是因为我说得太过随便？可是，就算说得轻飘飘，他也并没有发火的理由啊。反正我对你而言也并非多大的存在，只是闲得无聊时踩上一脚的微不足道的存在而已啊。

“为什么要这样。”  
“……”  
“为什么要这样，对我，”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我在问为什么要这……！”

暻秀躲闪着伯贤的眼睛用力大喊，却因强击脸颊的拳头而不得不把即将脱口而出的单词吞进了嘴里。涌上了一阵干咳。可是脖子被抓着，想咳嗽也非常痛苦。伯贤用一只手把暻秀固定在钢琴上，在暻秀的脸上用力打了几拳。虽然暻秀一开始也挣扎着试图反抗，但随着时间的流逝，从身体里流逝的力气已经让他连基本的挣扎都做不到了。最后身子瘫软到几乎靠着伯贤的地步。伯贤俯瞰着呼吸困难的暻秀，松开抓着衣服的手，再一边一只地禁锢住了暻秀的手腕。暻秀想要挣脱那双手，可仍处于冲击状态的身体却无法做出那些动作。

为了平复呼吸过去了几分钟了呢。重新持续着令人恐惧的沉默的伯贤开了口。暻秀想，与他分享了平生，他敢发誓，这是他第一次听到那么低沉而充满了咆哮的声音。

“都暻秀。”  
“……”  
“你说想要留名，那句话现在还有效吗？”

那是什么意思。暻秀费力地转过头望向了正说着无法理解的话语的伯贤。暻秀被狠狠挫了锐气的眼眶正聚集着理由不明的泪水。

“看来连那件事也忘了呢。你不是说过无论发生任何事，都要成为世界第一声名远播么。”  
“……”  
“想不起来？那么就闭嘴给我听好。”  
“我会帮你。不用为了学习钢琴而在外国奔波。只要照我说的做那些都不需要。就算你是个连电子琴都不会弹奏的傻子，人们也会铭记你一生。”

不要说。不祥的预感令暻秀摇起了头。下颌嘚嘚颤抖到暻秀自己都能察觉的地步。随后伯贤湿润的嘴唇碰到了他颤抖的下颌。暻秀虽然拼命用脚踢向他的下半身，可伯贤却纹丝不动。不知是用多大的力道压制住的，左脸紧贴在钢琴上，连转一下头都做不到。

“怎么样。不觉得很不错吗？”

仿佛蛇一般缠绕在耳边的浓密私语。暻秀能感到自己的耳朵发红颤抖。被臀部碾压的琴键发出了扭曲的琴声。对触觉变得敏锐，反而对本职工作听觉迟钝了的耳朵，将那无法称之为声音的惊人不和谐音流水一般放走。伯贤在变得敏感的耳边继续嗤笑。变得通红的敏感皮肤触及冰冷的呼吸，全身都开始颤抖了起来。是连停下来这句话都说不出口的巨大刺激。无论如何都无法适应这么黏糊糊的感觉。因为从没做过，连想都没想过会做这种事。名为钢琴的不安定空间。前面有伯贤。进也不是退也不是，陷入进退两难境地的暻秀拼命地挣扎着。连站立都无比困难。下方有琴键在碾压着我，上方有他在碾压着我。伯贤总往他的耳朵里吹气的举动令暻秀无比的怨恨。

暻秀以颤抖不止的手指抓住了伯贤的手。坚硬的手。受到神之恩宠的手。受到神之祝福的手。受到神之宠爱的手。夺走了我的幸福的手。

“天才的恋人。”  
“……”  
“你，不想留名吗？你希望的不是留名吗？”  
“……什么意思。”  
“很久以前你就这么说了啊。你一定要在这世上留名。作为这世上最棒的人。”

会有笑得如此冰冷之人吗。为什么要用这种责问的语气贬低我。肆意臆测我的梦想的不是你自己吗。感受到的触觉令暻秀闭上了眼，自暴自弃地试图集中于伯贤的手指探入的那处。恨了一生的人，要怀抱一生的宿怨，撕裂了我无法自如飞翔的翅膀，只要试图一跃而起就会斩断脚踝，只能弹奏出冷静而充满愤怒的旋律的我的界限。导致了我的界限的罪魁祸首。害怕自己再次划出界限，暻秀没能采取任何行动，就那么僵硬得如同石膏像。并不是喜欢。只是无法反抗而已。从小就被禁止抵抗绝对的天才，所以他不会。即使他会，也无法在这般强硬地逼迫他的人面前做出任何举动。这是从他诞生以来就一直持续，漫长地束缚着他、如同来自过去的脐带般的东西。冰冷的，被神和世人所选中的那只手在抚过背脊。在皮肤抚过的皮肤之上，沿路起了一地鸡皮疙瘩。

“爱我的人。”

啊，还是听到了。琴键扭曲的噪音在耳边轰鸣。令耳朵阵阵发聋的三角钢琴巨大的音色加入了他的声音，仿佛歌谣，仿佛神之歌谣般缠绕全身。

“虽然被劣等感折磨，却只能爱着那个天才的平凡音乐家。”  
“……我什么时候说过爱你。”  
“自己的不足之处对天才来说就是长处。一直梦想的理想乡的完全体。那就是我吧？在你那么喜欢的记录上，会有我们二人的名字并排记录在内。被神所宠爱，具有与生俱来的天赋才能的天和与从小一直努力做音乐却被那个天才压制，只能做陪衬音乐的音乐家。虽然一生都在被压迫，最后却只能爱上天才的音乐与天才的技巧，天才的感性与天才本身的可怜音乐家。可怜的Jan……”

暻秀的身体瑟瑟颤抖了起来。看着陷入冲击无法动弹分毫的暻秀，伯贤嗤笑着近乎撕裂般脱去了暻秀的衣服。不要这样，不要这样……暻秀能够动弹的唯一部位，也只有嘴唇而已。在自己听来都细如蚊蝇的声音不断流泻而出。仿佛用琴弓强行去拉断弦的低音提琴时发出的刺耳噪音。不要这样，边伯贤，不要这样……似乎未把那些话当回事，不知何时已把衣服全部脱去，把他变成裸体的伯贤用舌抵上了脖颈。触及下半身的琴键冰冰凉凉。

求求你不要在这里做。你知道我的啊。

在让我拼命哭泣的钢琴上，在让我一路深陷至奈落的钢琴上，在我继你之后第二憎恨的钢琴之上，在为了放弃而挣扎过的钢琴上，在我最喜欢的钢琴上，在我最爱的钢琴上。在我无比珍爱的钢琴上，在我只能去爱的钢琴上，在我不得不爱的钢琴上，在死也无法放手的，比我的生命还要宝贵的钢琴上。

炽热的东西贯穿身体顶了上来。一拥而上的呕吐感令暻秀捂住了嘴。伯贤丝毫不把暻秀的状态放在眼里的冰冷目光令暻秀更觉遍体生寒。狗东西。不让我痛苦就无法活下去，一直践踏着我，一直站在我的头顶上方，只有折磨我才能呼吸的你。

伯贤抛出了某个物体。震耳欲聋的破裂音填满了大厅。

“钢琴什么的，不要再弹了。”  
“不要这样，不要这样，边伯贤……不要这样。不要这样。求你……”  
“不要再看了。”  
“边伯贤，不要这样。把它拿开。不要这样……我不去了，我不会做任何事了所以不要这样……”  
“你是个骗子。你一开始就不应该碰钢琴的。”   
“边伯贤！！！！！”

手指刺入了某个尖锐的物体。不，不知是手指还是手掌还是手背，暻秀被泪水模糊的视野里什么都看不见。只知道把曾是唯一希望的手变得破碎，在全身上下散播令人作呕的疼痛的是刀，而举着那个刀的手是伯贤的手。只知道那个。真的只有那个，我……实在不堪忍受，暻秀闭上了眼。

不可能不了解我的。明明不可能不了解我是以什么想法，抱着什么心态，那般拼命地紧紧抓住音乐不放的。怎么能。边伯贤，你怎么能。在我所爱的钢琴上。

做出这种事……。

 

—Avant-Garde Classic•C 完—

-TBC-


	4. Avant-Garde Classic D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度/灿嘟]Avant-Garde Classic D
> 
> [백도/찬디]아방가르드 클래식
> 
> 原作：0시0분[0时0分] ( http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/)
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜 ( http://librata.lofter.com )

Avant-Garde Classic D 

 

“为什么？为什么要那么做？”

俊勉一走出指挥者的房间便一把抓住了伯贤的胳膊。毫不掩饰一脸的无法理解，俊勉咄咄逼人地质问。虽然以他的性格从来不会发火，但这次似乎要破例了。皱起的额头随着眉毛抽动了起来。虽然他是与伯贤不同意义上的很少显露感情，但现在却能明显看出他正带着满腹的疑问。伯贤微微笑了一下。

“别光顾着笑，请回答我。我现在真的无法理解。你知道把主调部分拱手让出意味着什么吗？这对积累至今的天才形象也会有很大打击，难道你不觉得可惜吗？”  
“天才，”

一直以沉默回应俊勉质问的伯贤开了口。

“喜欢天才吗？”  
“什么？”  
“天才很好吗？”  
“……”  
“天才看起来很好吗？”

看到伯贤微笑着的嘴唇在瑟瑟发抖，俊勉没有再说任何话。是无法说出口。他停止了咄咄逼人的追问，同时也盘算起了要取消之前说过的他活得毫无灵魂的话了。俊勉不得不承认，本以为只是单纯的低潮，以为他马上就会回归从前的伯贤这种自以为是的想法是错误的。伯贤的眼睛黑得出奇。虽然是老套的比喻，却真的漆黑如夜。俊勉一直不喜欢那双完整地盛载着漆黑深夜的眼睛。在人群中散发着明亮的能量，无论到哪里都深受喜爱的伯贤。以及越是那样便越明显的、无论怎么做都无法探知内心的漆黑眼瞳。真的是惊人的不协调。被他瞒过也只是最初的几次而已。自从发现了他漆黑如墨的眼瞳后，俊勉发觉伯贤正在极端地掩饰防御着自我。虽然看起来比任何人都充满了从容，却在为了守住那个位置而竭尽全力。一开始的确是无法理解的。因为伯贤在努力的部分是练习得更少，让他人眼里的自己看起来非常轻浮，以及对Jan造成重压感等等，是令人疑惑为何他要把精力浪费在那种多余的事情的行为。那些做了还不如不做的行为。

如果在那时发觉的话事情是否会比现在好一些？如果那时执拗地追究他，站在他那一方庇护他的话，现在会不会变得有些不一样？

俊勉其实是知道的。知道伯贤现在经历的并不是单纯的低潮。只是到了极限而已。曾经感慨过他的耐心真不是盖的。因为在一般人早会撒手放弃的事态里也依然顽强地忍耐了下来。看起来真的很擅长忍耐，因此便觉得因为是天才所以会精通一切，然后就这么草草地放置不管。可他却没想到那会带来如此巨大的后遗症。虽然伯贤只是在比较安静的状态下无法再控制自己，但是俊勉却能隐约猜到它会引发多么巨大的悲剧。伯贤能够在那无数的不平衡中勉强伪装着平衡，也是多亏了他彻头彻尾地掩藏了自己的内心和疯狂的自我控制。虽然大家都在推举Jan是自我管理最彻底的人，但俊勉却能堂堂地说出口。那是因为一切的中心站着伯贤。

一直积压至今的宿怨呐喊着无法再继续忍受，正于伯贤的体内一一爆发。最近似乎都没有在宿舍里就寝。真不知道他到底在干些什么。俊勉愣愣地望着淡然开口的伯贤。

“我并没有轻率地做出决定。这也是我一直考虑到现在的，所以请尊重我的决定。”  
“不行。再怎么说这也……这，真的是疯了才会做出来的举动。”  
“就算把首席从伯贤变更为Jan，不来的人还是不会来的。”  
“可伯贤现在想的是要从Avant-Garde Classic退出啊！”

再也无法忍受，俊勉喊了出来。伯贤不发一语。

“为什么连诗人之恋的首席都要让给Jan？甚至还去拜托指挥者老师？”  
“……因为Jan想要。”  
“边伯贤君。”

久违地称呼他的全名。俊勉神经质地揉乱了头发后扶起了额。不知是手指发热还是额头发热，总之他的头在阵阵作痛。

“让Jan在盼望许久的首席位置上举行最大的公演，然后退出Avant-Garde Classic，过起隐居的生活……如果你说，要这么生活的话。”  
“……”  
“你觉得Jan会跟来吗？”

伯贤垂下了头。

“难道以为我不知道吗？”  
“……”  
“Jan是不会放弃的。也不会立刻忘记那些至今积累的事情。”  
“……”  
“无论你做什么，Jan都不会留在你身边。”  
“……没关系。那种事情，我本来就没有期待过。”

伯贤把手放在了暻秀递给自己时摩挲过的瓶盖上。

“只是。”  
“……”  
“……希望他……不要憎恨我。希望他不要把自己关进偏见之壁，把我塞进他自己堆砌的围墙里，把我的存在沦落为他所杜撰出的厌恶对象，只要我一献出真心就会为了避而不见、为了忘掉它而挣扎。”  
“……”  
“……我是真的，仅仅那样也会满足。”

回忆着暻秀握着水瓶时的手形，重新放下手握住了瓶子。暻秀啊。

真希望温度能够残留。因为我一无所有啊。所以希望至少能拥有温度。至少请给我留下你的温度。

……求你不要恨我。

 

 

 

 

“最近有哪里不舒服吗？状态看起来不是很好。”  
“啊，是。没什么。”

伯贤笑着回应了灿烈似要打破尴尬而打来的招呼。

嗯。似乎有些尴尬，灿烈仍然发出着声音。虽然是些无意义的声音，却也足够打破沉沉地压过来的充满敌对感的氛围了。虚咳的声音，即兴地哼着不知名曲子的低哼。伯贤又笑了起来。然后张开了一直紧闭着的嘴唇。

“很尴尬吧？”  
“啊？没有啊，嘛……”  
“可以诚实一点的。”  
“……是。”

洋溢着一脸光是看着也会心情愉快的笑容摆手否认，却又在伯贤说出可以诚实一点后立马吐出真正心声的灿烈。伯贤看着他的样子弯起了眼。是个好人。是个如同自己所想的，不，也许是比那还要好的人。明明对自己抱着并不怎么友好的感情，真不知道是缺乏敌意还是擅长掩饰自己擅长到炉火纯青的级别，看他没有露出丝毫负面情绪的样子，他都快要咋舌感叹了。不过也因为是这种人才有可能令暻秀转变至此吧。忆起暻秀向自己递过水瓶的样子，伯贤再次握住了暻秀递给自己的水瓶。虽然每次把手覆上去时都会害怕暻秀的温度会因此消失一层，他却无法阻止自己的手不受控制地伸向水瓶。递过水瓶时的表情，手指，以及呼唤名字的声音。那一瞬间差点发出了声。

暻秀啊，求求你。

……求你不要恨我。

“因为很感谢灿烈君，所以才叫了你。”  
“啊？”  
“这种话，虽然由我说出来会让你觉得我僭越了而感到不愉快也说不定，但无论如何我都想说出来。”  
“是什么，”  
“谢谢你。”  
“……”  
“因为你做到了哪怕我死了也做不来的事情。”

喉咙哽住。所有的事情都开始一一地，清晰地浮现了上来。最初见到的幼小目光，柔弱而怀抱伤痛的年幼都暻秀。因为考虑到自己是独生子而把他送到孤儿院当志愿者的父母，以及在那里遇见的孩子。说着为了能够一周见上我一次而掰着手指度日的那个孩子。为了让他打发闲寂时的无聊，以及希望能和自己在相同领域拥有同样的兴趣而教他弹钢琴。而盛载着纯粹的好感，盲目地望着自己的双眼注视的对象发生了改变，也是从那时开始的吧。我至今仍在后悔当初的每一分每一秒。

当初不应该教你弹钢琴的。

每当你那么望着我时，我都在诅咒着我自己。诅咒那一天告诉你那是钢琴的我那无知而幼稚的手指和嘴唇。

为了变得亲近而教导的钢琴。年幼的伯贤并不知道它会禁锢住自己的呼吸，会阻挡本以为形势大好的自己与暻秀的未来。在暻秀紧握住小小拳头发誓要靠钢琴出名，一定要找到抛弃自己的父母时，拍着他的背鼓励着他的伯贤做梦也不会想到，自己会比他所想的还具有钢琴天分，而当他抱着暻秀当然会高兴的想法将这个事实告知暻秀时，看着暻秀瞬间变得冰冷的脸，他也仍然不知道。不知道他的那个想法天真安逸到令人作呕。从那之后，不再对自己微笑过哪怕一次，无论再怎么善良亲切地对他，甚至卑微地向他乞怜也不曾望向自己的暻秀，

那样的暻秀……

伯贤，真的从未料到过。

“暻秀最后一次主动跟我搭话，已经是20多年前的事了。像个朋友那样，把我当成人来对待，真的遥远到快要记不起来了。”  
“……”  
“暻秀一直是那样。如果我行动的像个‘人’，就不会对我产生反应。会竭尽全力地无视我。会千方百计地把我嵌入他的框架。想把我变成恶劣的、会为了踩在暻秀头上占据优势而不择手段的奇怪的人。如果我不那么做，就会直接无视我，把我的一切都否定并遗忘。暻秀可能连我们最初见面时的事都想不起来吧。因为那时，我还是个人。”  
“……”  
“……而不是天才。”

颤巍巍聚在眼角的泪水滴落乐谱。Fly Me to the Moon(Second)，准确来说是Second乐谱。泪珠落到黑色墨水印刷的字体上，看起来仿佛乐谱在哭泣，令他产生了奇怪的感觉。灿烈应该会感到不知所措吧。因为伯贤绝不是这种形象。无论何时都很明朗，会很好地融入人群，因特有的天才性与富裕的家境而不知疾苦地成长，因此毫无阴暗一面的性格。没有伤口与疼痛，一直漫不经心从容不迫却也仍然独占着第一位的，人品好到没话说的天才。绝不可能落泪的，非常幸福的人。可灿烈却依旧毫无动摇地静静聆听着伯贤的倾诉。真心感谢他。像这样坦白内心是第一次。不知道自己为什么要说这些话。伯贤不明白把这些说给灿烈后自己想要的是什么。但是他已经无法忍受了。伯贤害怕就这么放着不管的话，心里的某个物体会吞噬掉自己。他恐惧。

本来只是要说谢谢你的，但无论是故事的走向也是，还是堆积至今的那些，自己的嘴巴脱离了自己的控制，正擅自开开合合。如果灿烈做出了任意的反应，无论那是什么反应都会令他感到不堪。所以在这一点上，他再次发觉对方真的善于把握人的心理，是个非常善良的人。即使自己在音乐方面是个天才，但是若单单看人的话，他可能连那个人的脚底都够不到吧。是个比我完美上数倍的人。……所以暻秀才会敞开心扉吧。伯贤理了理嗓子。

“对暻秀来说，一出生就被抛弃的事实给他带来了惊人的心理创伤。所以他本能地有着想把自己的存在刻印给他人的欲求。而且那份念想非常恳切非常急迫，也即是说是和生存本能一样的东西。无法去讨厌他。因为并不是暻秀自己想要那么做的。那般紧抓着钢琴不放的原因也是那个吧。因为是钢琴把Jan的存在告知于世的。而且从小时候起，一直与暻秀形影不离的就是钢琴。我只能一周见他一次，但是钢琴却一直呆在孤儿院里。所以感到孤独时就会敲击琴键。也就是说比呼吸还要频繁。”  
“……”  
“暻秀就是那样。在我被发现拥有钢琴才能前，也就是在他还把我当成人看待的时候。”  
“……”  
“说自己一定要出名并扬名天下。要变成谁都无法遗忘自己抛弃自己的伟大之人，要变成即使时间流逝也不会被任何人遗忘的伟人。那么妈妈爸爸也会在哪里看到自己，也许会前来寻找自己不是吗。我，在儿时听到那番话后真的很心疼他，所以我想帮助暻秀。”  
“……”  
“……真的只是那样而已。”

明明还是个正在探索世界边角的小屁孩，却产生了那种感情和那种想法，而同样处于不知世事的年龄，却因感到心疼而想帮助他。所以开始更加认真地传授起原本只为耍帅的钢琴，最后甚至提议他和自己一起在同一位钢琴老师手下接受课程。原本只是出于想要帮助暻秀，想和他呆得更久的幼稚想法的延长线而已。做梦也没有想到它会将自己击溃至此。如果当初知道会这样，他是绝对不会那么做的。绝对。

“……是的。”  
“……”  
“我是多少猜到过暻秀有着并不怎么美好的童年。虽然并没想到会是这种……程度。”  
“……”  
“我并不恨伯贤。因为伯贤看起来绝不是个坏人。”  
“……”  
“……会那么对待暻秀，也并非本人的意愿吧？”

伯贤一边用袖子拭泪一边点了点头。亲切的声音。对于心情焦虑时喜欢聆听低音提琴的音色的伯贤来说，他很中意另一种意义上带给自己安定感的灿烈的声音。因为燥热而激烈跳动的心脏逐渐找回了自己的轨道。灿烈看向了伯贤低垂的发漩。是个看起来很瘦小的人。柔弱得如同暻秀一般，也受伤至此。为什么没有察觉呢。心情变得沉重。

“如果我不那么做的话，暻秀就不会面对我。如果我不按照暻秀所想变成坏透了的天才，他会直接无视我，忘掉我。”  
“……”  
“……哪怕被他憎恨，也不希望被暻秀当成透明人。即使是充满了轻蔑和怨恨的眼光也想承受，即使是被心理创伤禁锢着的只剩躯壳的身体也想拥抱。即使是冰冷的沉默也好，也想呼唤暻秀。就算招致最糟糕的结果，也不想被他无视。所以……”  
“……”  
“……就算发挥着坏到底的天才的演技，并为主动诋毁自己的行为折磨得溃不成军。”  
“……”  
“我也不想失去暻秀……”  
“……”  
“我并不知道那些举动不单单是毁灭自己，同时也是在毁灭着暻秀……即便受到了伤害，悲伤于就算受到了伤害也无法说出自己受了伤，无论和暻秀的关系变成什么样子，即使如此也想做些什么，所以我才强行做了那些……我，真的不想被憎恨。”

语序颠倒混乱。不知何时来到伯贤面前的灿烈握住了伯贤紧紧抓着膝盖的手。很温暖的手。能充分包裹住伯贤的手。

“伯贤和暻秀真的太相似了。仿佛在看着生长在同一枝头上的双生枝。我是说你们真的太相配了。”  
“……”  
“你没有对我感激的必要。只是因为已经到了时候，所以暻秀才会拿出勇气的。还有伯贤，你也能很好地去做的。”  
“……”  
“只要是真心，无论怎样都能传达到的吧。”

 

 

 

真心。伯贤松开了紧紧握住暻秀的手。不，与其说是手不如说是绷带。厚厚地包裹着双手，无法看出双手原本形状的绷带，令伯贤产生了相应的，不，凌驾其上的罪恶感。害怕手腕断裂，甚至不敢拿起他的手。绷带厚到了那种程度。

无法哭泣。真的愧疚得无以复加。愧疚到了法单单以对不起来抵消的地步。结果又是这样原地踏步啊，徘徊于脑中的想法只剩下了这个。而且这也的确是事实。只是因为不想承认而在做无用的挣扎而已。就像本来好好地在鱼缸里畅游，却被突然扔出鱼缸外的鱼儿一样，无法振作，更无法呼吸。等他恢复理智时，钢琴前的光景只能用凄惨来形容。

暻秀曾经微笑着递来的那个水瓶，伯贤将它摔碎后用破片扎入了暻秀的手。

这是恩将仇报了吧。不，倒不如说他犯下了惨无人道的罪行。不但没有感谢好不容易提起勇气踏出一步的暻秀，反而在他的脚上刺入了匕首。这么一来暻秀大概会完全紧闭面向自己的那道门了吧。不，真的能够仅仅以这种程度收场吗。能够仅仅以暻秀永远躲避自己来减少自责感吗。暻秀能够承受这件事吗。而我，又能够承受那地狱般的，不，用地狱也无法完整表述的惊人残酷的岁月吗。

我是这么的疲倦。

我本就料到过暻秀应该会因某些理由而无法和我一起走。……虽然没想过会是以这种方法。如果我能早一点就知道的话，我就不会给他机票了，对不起。虽然会很艰难，但是我由衷祈祷这能够达成和解的开始。真的。希望你们能幸福。

得知暻秀的消息后，气喘吁吁赶来医院的灿烈以沉着到令人惊讶的表情鼓励着伯贤。一边说着事情变成这样真的非常抱歉，若知道会这样，送他去灿烈身边才会让他幸福吧，伯贤终究没有忍住泪水，而灿烈拍着伯贤的背开了口。伯贤也是，暻秀也是，真的都是些很脆弱的人。也是我比任何人都希望能获得幸福的人。虽然暻秀也许会否认，但是无论如何，暻秀是要留在伯贤身边的，这就是答案。如果我有事先听到伯贤的话，我就不会对暻秀说一起离开了。不，就算是在听到之后也是要取消的……这其中也有误以为两人会好好解决的我的过错。所以请不要太过自责。……请对Jan传达这些。

明知道暻秀的名字，也一直称呼着本名，却在最后的瞬间称他为Jan到底是出于什么样的心思呢。越想越觉得他是站在高处的人。真的是无比优秀的人。无论再怎么努力，自己也绝不可能变成他那样的吧。我绝对无法变成，像灿烈那样可以完全夺走暻秀的心的人。伯贤再次惨淡地领悟到了这一点。

伯贤把灿烈交给他的盒子放到了枕边。盒子约有他的胳膊那么宽，并不是很大，重量也很轻。里面到底装了什么东西。虽然很厌恶在这种情况下也仍然思考这种问题的自己，但是他对此却也无可奈何。

连呼吸都是种折磨。随着氧气的涌入，随着二氧化碳的泻出，心脏附近越发高耸地堆砌起了团块状的物体。那来历不明的痛苦之塔不知何时已经升到了喉咙口，似乎只要再呼吸上几次就有可能爆炸。如果能哭出来反而会好一些吧。如果是那种程度的愧疚感就好了。真的很想哭。想要哭着乞求原谅。如果暻秀希望的话他甚至可以去死。感觉自己真的能这么做。做出了那种举动后，暻秀原谅，不，即使不原谅自己也没关系。只要他不抛弃自己。因为人生的全部便是钢琴，他无法去想象失去了钢琴后的暻秀，也不能去想象。绝对会凄惨地崩溃的。光是浮现那个念头都是种罪恶。所以只求他千万不要抛弃自己。只要能实现，无论什么他都可以去做。即使那个代价是我的生命。

手指的神经已被破坏。

尖锐的水瓶碎片将敏感的手摧残得惨不忍睹。右手，左手，两只手全部。虽然并没有完全残废，尚能勉强进行日常生活，但是弹钢琴，做针线活一类的细致动作，却已变成了遥不可及的天方夜谭。

伯贤和Jan并肩走出了Avant-Garde Classic。比赛的话，据说会找代替者。面对不敢正视自己的伯贤，知晓一切的俊勉没有多说什么。只是和灿烈一样说着一定要变得幸福。我希望伯贤能够幸福。活到现在，我是第一次如此迫切地期盼着他人的幸福。我真的希望伯贤能够幸福。哪怕是一瞬也好，只要能发自真心地微笑。就算只能做到这种程度，也仍希望你能幸福。所以今后，请你一定要幸福地活下去。即便事情演变至此……哪怕觉得不可能了，也依然。

俊勉还帮他们办理了前往韩国的机票。连房子都帮他们打点好了。对着推拒说没必要的伯贤，俊勉无力地微笑着说这是离职金。不知是从哪里打听的，还是惊人的偶然呢，俊勉为他们找好的房子，位于完整存放着伯贤和暻秀幼时一同成长的幸福刹那的地方。他们经常一起游玩的那座位于中间的山。因为山势险峻而人烟稀少，本来还疑惑这种地方会不会有人居住的，但看来还是有人居住啊。伯贤向他询问是座什么样的房子，俊勉回答是座木制的房子，生活必需品都已准备齐全，只要在那里幸福地生活就好。伯贤闻言勉强地开着玩笑，问他是想让他们修道成仙吗。

虽然太过久远而感到有些陌生，伯贤却还是再次巡视了仿佛栖身地般毫无异质感的地址。并没有自信能保证暻秀会跟着自己。但是他仍希望对方能跟上自己。伯贤一边自嘲自己真是个厚脸皮的人，却也同时期盼着愿望能够成真。想要前往那里，在那里偿还自己剩下的罪孽，而那便是余下生涯的夙愿……祈求他能够再给自己一次机会。

伯贤连暻秀的脸都不敢去看。瘦削的脸颊因不停的咳嗽而变得更加消瘦。因为坐得太久，腰也变得有些酸痛。而且比起这些，他不能再和暻秀分享相同的空气了。伯贤本人也会感到难过，也越发害怕自己越是呆在暻秀身边，会越是给暻秀带来负面的影响。伯贤站起了身。感觉所有的一切都是那么的荒凉。甚至连走出病房的脚步，握住门把的手，合上的病房门都干枯得宛如荒漠。

手。

伯贤定定地俯瞰着自己关上门的手。随即合上了眼。

 

 

 

 

雪白的病房里充斥着加湿器吐出的团团湿气。干燥的内部渐渐氤氲起了缭绕的水汽。两侧的视野在混乱地摇曳。就像充满噪点的电视一样复杂而使人头痛的风景不停从合上的眼前掠过。儿时的孤儿院，微笑的小孩，第一次得到的乐谱和钢琴，奥地利维也纳，以及进入Avant-Garde Classic的瞬间，一天一天都像地狱的沉浸于劣等感的每一日，油腻的肉味，以及伸向自己的礼物盒与美丽的脸庞，那一日的河畔，阳光般搔痒心扉的告白，加湿器般氤氲而起的青色爱恋，决定离开的那颗心，和

钢琴。

以及四分五裂的双手。

仿佛被什么罩住了般猛地睁开了眼。浑身都是湿漉漉的。呼吸也很急促。充满规律的仪器声。一眨，一眨。配合着仪器的声音，双眼机械性地眨动。

“……”

想要说话。想要尖叫。因为如果不那么做的话，在我心里燃烧的蓝色火焰会令我的内心因高热与严寒而痛苦不已。想要痛苦地大声尖叫至喉咙破裂，想要让这个医院被自己的绝望填满爆炸。但是仿佛从太初便是如此，上下唇紧合的嘴唇却丝毫没有开合的迹象。只是随着似是激动却冷静，似是乖巧却凶猛的怪异情绪吐出同样怪异的呼吸而已。虽然有着记忆，却奇怪的毫无实感。明明很生气，可自己却仍然被奇怪的希望所俘虏着。不断对自己洗脑说这可能是一场梦。结果就变成了现在这分不清到底是现实还是梦境的情况。似乎是在几小时前遭遇的，明明连碰到指尖的尖锐物体的感触也依旧栩栩如生，明明连扎入从未想象过的部位的绿色玻璃碎片也依然记忆犹新，明明下体因贯穿着自己的炽热性器而依旧阵阵发热，而且琴键扭曲的触感明明是那么的触手可及。明明只要在思绪中留出空隙，身体就会被那宛如强震的可怕声音剧烈晃动。无法做任何事。感觉自己处于想象与现实的边缘。明明能够清晰地描绘出来，却脱离现实到令自己误以为做了个短暂的噩梦。现在已经沦落到歪曲记忆逃避现实的地步了吗。活得久了可真是丑态百出啊。暻秀自嘲地笑了。不，他以为自己明明有在笑的，可他的嘴角却纹丝不动。只有干燥的嘴唇在痛苦地拉扯。

本以为会生气到发狂的。可是暻秀却比想象的还要处之泰然。虽然也并不安好，但是相比最初连自己赖以呼吸的空气都会令自己感到烦躁的判断已经冷静了许多。还是说这是因为自己才刚刚醒来的关系呢。如果连这也不算的话，莫非真的是因为没有现实感？不知道。不想再让大脑变得混乱了。感觉大脑变得沉重，暻秀一边驱逐着脑海中的思绪，一边缓缓闭上了眼。因为他认知到无论做什么都无法改变现状。

手部颇觉得沉重。明明烂泥一般平躺在床上，却仍然觉得缠绕着双手的绷带是那般的沉重。到底缠了多少层。误以为是匕首的玻璃碎片到底扎入得有多深，将自己的梦想毁灭得多么彻底呢。边伯贤。你是以多么深邃的深度再一次给我留下了伤口，再一次刺中我撕裂了我呢。

即使在手指上使力也毫无动静，看来对神经造成的影响似乎很大的样子。暻秀再次自嘲地笑了起来。

把人生作为赌注孤注一掷在钢琴上的代价，放弃‘人’的身份忍受痛苦的代价，最终却是以我的世界毁灭落下了帷幕。从一开始便令人厌烦的一切，连结局都是在把我弄成无法直视的样子后，就这么离我而去。被留在原地的我被那只脚无情地践踏，连恢复身体的力气也没有，只能以头抢地卧倒在没有一丝水分的干涸大地上。连重新站起来仰望日光决心再起的希望，连发誓要将让我沦落至此的一切毁灭殆尽的残忍报复心都无法拥有，就这么可悲的，像一片被摧残得七零八落的花瓣一样，就那么。

心情真的很奇怪。胸口烦闷到内脏翻腾无法呼吸的地步，心脏剧烈搏动到仿佛一按心窝和喉结就会有什么物体爆裂而出。从刚才起，从肩膀到手指的部位一直在瑟瑟颤抖。牢记着一焦虑会咬指甲的嘴唇习惯性地打算开合起来，却因嘴唇无法开启而只能让迷途的僵硬舌头在口中嚅动。不明理由的寒气缠绕周身。粘附在皮肤表面的一切都直直地竖了起来。窜出粒粒鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤因触到被褥而倍感寒冷。如此恐怖。

可即便如此，暻秀却依然在笑。虽然全身都好像打了麻醉般无法动弹，却依然在笑。即使无法扯动嘴唇微笑，却仍在心里痛快地大笑了一通。因为觉得自己如此荒谬而笑，因这个现状好笑而笑。因沉浸在能够嘲笑一切的贫瘠的从容之中，而无法止住大笑。

调成静音的电视里，衣着鲜亮的播音员正播报着天气。12号，星期二。比赛是在7号。然后灿烈说过比赛结束的那一天，即使自己不来，他也会毫不回头地离开。

一无所有了呢，现在。

自己仅有的两样东西，灿烈和钢琴。现在都失去了。没有什么好怕的了。

因为失去了曾经以为是我的全部的一切。如今已经没有可以再失去的东西了。所以什么都不再害怕了。连曾经担心会抛下这些微小事物而战战兢兢的可怜时期都迎来了破局。在无法张开的嘴唇中回荡着干涸的笑声。

直到一脸憔悴的伯贤以不抱期待的眼神踏入病房，发现暻秀睁开了眼后瞪大双眼急忙跑过来为止，暻秀也仍然没有停止大笑。直到医生和护士上气不接下气地赶过来检查自己的状态，暻秀也无法停止自己的大笑。

 

 

 

 

“身体还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“……”  
“如果有的话就跟我说，不，我会继续在你身边的，直接拍拍我。我会马上叫来医生。”

虽然厌恶着和他身处一个空间的事实，却也无能为力。因为不止是无法开口说话，连那种消磨感情的动作都已令他产生了厌倦。最终只能带来一切负面影响，还把自己的人生毁掉的感情到底有什么用处。怨恨谁，喜欢谁，恳切乞怜，疯狂憎恨，独自烦恼，独自操心，独自忍耐，为了不致失望而把对相互关系的期许全部深埋于地下，却仍然阴魂不散地动摇着自己的那些恶心碎片。什么都不想做。因为如今也不必再为守护什么而战战兢兢了，因此似乎也能不再被那些绳索束缚了。因为他觉得那种程度的要求对自己来说并不过分。干燥得抚摸上去会感到沙粒感的眼皮安静地上下运动。视线偏离了原有轨道，在雪白的病房墙面上滑动。暻秀并没有把耳朵用于聆听伯贤的话语。

“有没有看到盒子？刚才我有放在枕边的。”

到底要夺走我的东西到什么时候才会满足。感情的残渣在消灭自体的同时，连带走暻秀的一切也嫌不够过瘾，还抽走了本以为并不怎么重要却是构成了生活一部分的东西。本以为身体已经适应了这些不必要的东西，但是如今似乎反要对此感激涕零了。并没有感到怒气，甚至感觉内心轻飘飘的。虽然也并不算平静。很想就此扔掉的蔚蓝火焰已蔓延至心脏灼灼燃烧。在冰冷而又炽热的火焰中，虽然暻秀不露声色，却仍然被吓得一惊一乍。

就算如此，

无论怎样都好。无论世事变得如何都与我无关。这种痛苦，明明把自己逼到了辛苦得快要死去的这份痛苦，最终也以那种结尾画下了终止符。

“盒子在哪里？拿走了吗？”  
“……”  
“可以就这么放在这里的。我不会打开也不会拿走的，……我不会去动它分毫的。”  
“……”  
“是呢，虽然我这么说你也不会相信。”

伯贤紧紧抓住了裤子。不知道自己到底在说什么。一看到暻秀的脸，忍耐至今的那些泪水眼看着就要控制不住地落下。可是他不能哭。我连哭泣的资格也没有。如果要偿还对他犯下的罪孽还有很远的路。这种程度连沧海一粟都算不上。那些因暻秀忆不起往事而产生的悲伤，如今已经连疼痛也算不上了。扮演着从未希冀过的恶人角色毁掉了自己的人生，而这件事也已无法作为伤口对他吐露。即使灿烈扶起了跪在冰冷的医院地板上不住颤抖的自己，并对他说这并不只是你的错，也丝毫于事无补。虽然有被短暂地安慰，但是在看到暻秀的状态后，又被尽数吸进了无尽的黑洞之中。因为我是个连刹那的安慰也没有资格承受的人类啊。长长的刘海不时刺激着眼睛，令他无法好好睁眼。暻秀并没有看向自己。他也没有自信对方有在听自己这毫无头绪的话语。虽然是可有可无到即使不听也无关痛痒的话，但是被忽视的感觉果然并不好受。

“暻秀啊。”  
“……”

没有回应。不是做不了，而是不去做。他自行缝住了自己的嘴。

被自己递过去的瓶子的尖锐碎片划破的暻秀的手已完全毁掉了。虽然可以继续最低限度的生活，但是想要弹钢琴已经是不可能的事情。因为只能用双手举起一个杯子。美丽地游移于琴键之上，因长久的钢琴弹奏而骨节粗大的那双手，再也无法翩翩起舞。

然后自己便受到了冲击。医生说因身体承受不住那天的冲击而产生了巨大后遗症。但是连医生都说不清楚那个‘后遗症’准确来说到底是什么。但是可以确定的是，暻秀失语了。无法判断那是暂时性还是会一直持续。医生还说再这样下去搞不好会和世界断绝沟通，变成极端自闭症。或者说已经变成了那个状态。重要的是，现在的他就算当场结束自己的生命也毫不奇怪。伯贤在细细嘱咐着暻秀状况的医生面前，哪怕一次都没能抬起过头。

“暻秀啊。”  
“……”  
“生气了吧？”  
“……”  
“……暻秀啊。”

……对不起。被歉意紧紧堵住的喉咙无法发出任何声音。因为太过抱歉，抱歉得除了抱歉还是抱歉，抱歉到无论再怎么说对不起也无法全部传达，所以无法说出口。

是我毁掉了一切。是我。是我，毁了他。就像至今做过的那些事情，我再次毁掉了总算对自己打开心扉，努力去改变现状的他。只是因为沉浸在为什么不记得我，为什么憎恨我的幼稚痛苦中，我。

“……暻秀啊。”

即使如此也还是谢谢你睁开了眼。虽然会骂我厚颜无耻，但我的确就是这么想的。也许会愤怒于我竟然在这种状态的人面前说那种话，但是我还是想谢谢你睁开了眼。那些你紧闭着双眼的每一日，对我来说都仿佛置身于地狱业火之中，令我无法呼吸，只能逐渐窒息。虽然直到现在也没有逃离这个地狱，但至少，我可以呼吸了。这样的我竟然会进行着所谓的呼吸。如果因为厌恶我在呼吸而打算回去的话，求你打消那个念头。如果你那么期望，哪怕让我自己停止呼吸，我也会实现你的愿望，所以请你不要感到疼痛。谢谢你能醒来。能够看到活着的你真的很高兴。虽然人们会说你生不如死，你也无法如你所愿地生活，也许你会认为你失去了生存的意义也说不定。但，就算如此也……谢谢你。

我一直在慢一拍，所以再次在你的速度中被你弹开，直到现在才开始后悔。无论为你做什么都只会变成罪恶的这个时间点，我在如此虔诚地赎罪。并不奢望你的原谅，只是在可笑地祈祷你一定要变得幸福。迫切地立下会为你实现所有愿望的约定。会无比自私而厚脸皮地期许你能再给我一次机会，我会为你做任何事，只要你能和我一起留在韩国。

15号的机票。伯贤因担心机票被折出褶皱而不敢放进兜里，只是在暻秀看不见的角度用颤抖的手静静捏住。

 

-TBC-


	5. Avant-Garde Classic E（全文完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [白度/灿嘟]Avant-Garde Classic E（全文完）
> 
> [백도/찬디]아방가르드 클래식
> 
> 原作：0시0분[0时0分] ( http://fishbowl.dothome.co.kr/)
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜 (librata.lofter.com)
> 
>  
> 
> 这次重发的都是在13年翻译的基础上修改了一遍的文本。最终章过去分为三节发，这次修改整合到了一次。
> 
> 这章依旧私心推荐BGM：EXO-12月的奇迹（韩文版）
> 
> 看完全文再听这首歌会别有一番滋味，比如猜猜这首歌的歌词对应文中哪个人的哪个时期。12月的奇迹的ochestra版其实也挺符合这文的氛围。

Avant-Garde Classic E

 

 

 

我只是多数中微不足道的一个存在。

 

就算做了什么特别的事情，发生了什么变化，也不会有任何人去关心那些。没有任何人会倾听我的话语。孤儿院里有太多的孩子，我平凡得无以复加，而孤儿院的大人们更是连自己的生计都难以维持。没有人会去关心一个孩子的牙牙学语和琐碎成长。没有一个人会有那种闲暇。我独自感受着自己。没有任何人察觉到的，不会投以关心的，只属于我的事情。比如能多运用几个单词了，原本不熟练的握笔姿势变得有些标准了，能独自穿裤子甚至会自己系好腰带了，比如衣服破了个洞，吃菠菜的话会全身发痒，会想哭，需要有谁为我拍拍背，抱抱我，对我说你是特别的。所有的一切都只属于我自己而已。

 

可是弹钢琴就不一样了。所有人都会注视着我。只要按照伯贤对我说的，按照伯贤的老师教我的方法弹奏白色与黑色的琴键，人们就会神奇地望着我，为我鼓掌，为我赞美，会倾听我关于钢琴的所有意见，会尊重我。对我来说，能让人们记住我的唯一手段便是钢琴。对于饥渴于爱的年幼孩子来说，钢琴就是整个世界。是能够触碰幸福的唯一绳索。于是我，是那般迫切地紧紧抓着那条绳索，

 

暻秀啊，别人说我有才能哎。

 

我合上了我的眼和耳。

 

他会夺走我的一切的。

 

我操纵了我自己。

 

你永远都只能在我的脚下。

 

我操纵了你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宽敞的机场传来了行李箱的轮子滚动的声音。只装进了最低限度的生活用品的行李箱，在拖拉的过程中随着滚动翻倒过，也愚蠢地发出过刺耳的噪音。伯贤无法转头，只能若有若无地轻瞄身旁。

 

有人在经过时撞上了伯贤的肩膀。伯贤这才产生了来到韩国的实感。然后感到了可笑。竟然只因为这个就实感到自己在经过远超十年的漫长岁月后回到了故乡。记得在韩国度过的少年时期是幸福的。是我人生最初也是最后的幸福。至今依然历历在目。为了培养身为独子的伯贤的社交性，被父母拉着前往的地方是破旧的孤儿院。长得都差不多的阴郁孩子们。那时也是现在也是，唯一会的只有钢琴。在被硬是叫过来坐下的孩子们面前糊里糊涂地弹奏起钢琴。被清一色的漠视而弄得不知所措的稚嫩手指。以及唯一一双直直注视着自己的稚嫩的眼，至今也仍是一合上眼就能忆起的光景。穿着旧衣服的年幼小孩。以那双由于被抛弃的身世而沉淀了比任何人都要浓厚的忧郁的眼睛定定注视着自己的孩子。无法不向他搭话。无法不想变得亲近。虽然拥有一切却不屑于拥有的年幼的我产生的，唯一的，最初的欲望。如果知道那个欲望会毁掉你，会毁掉我，会毁掉我们的话，不，至少如果不开口说要教你弹钢琴并拉着你的手让你坐到我身边的话。只是喜欢碰触到了我的手的你那小小的手，只是出于幼稚的虚荣心而打算对你展现我擅长某个领域的样子，只因想让你能在我身边呆得更久，而靠近你的话，而贪心于你的话……

 

一切都是我的错，暻秀。

 

喉咙发烫。眼睛瞄向一旁。可以看到暻秀。就像儿时，不，是比那时还要阴郁地推开了这个世界的双瞳。如果那时候是因为想要装下世界而阴郁，现在则是因为想要拒绝世界而阴郁。而把你变成那样的错都在于我。虽然并没拒绝自己厚着脸皮说出的同去韩国的请求，但是伯贤却知道这并不意味着他接受了。暻秀只是，无所谓而已。只是觉得一切都没什么不同而已。在失去钢琴的同时丧失了自己的意义的暻秀，只是把所有的一切放置于一旁，任它们自生自灭而已。即便那是他自己。对你来说，钢琴比你自己还要重要吗。钢琴就那么重要吗。对我来说这世上最重要的就是你，为什么你却不认为你自己很重要。伯贤扭曲了表情。那是个痛苦的表情。他连呼吸都无法如常进行。连暻秀空洞的目光都无法直视。无法看向暻秀。那就是他的罪孽。

 

俊勉还细心地为他们提前叫好了车。伯贤把行李交给了站在后备箱前的司机，而暻秀则愣愣地站在出租车旁边。伯贤为他打开了车门，暻秀仍然一动不动。

 

“暻秀，要坐出租车了。要回家了。”

 

家。虽然由自己说出口，伯贤却仍然觉得那个单词太过陌生。自从离开父母膝下游历海外已过去了数不清的岁月。自那以后，伯贤从未产生过家的概念。无论在哪里，伯贤都无法融入，也无法喜欢任何人，完整地托付感情。而是把所有的一切倾注在了暻秀的身上。

 

暻秀在打开的车门前站了很久。咕咚，咕咚，像是吞咽什么似地呼吸着。像是要把上涌的物体重新压回心里似的。伯贤在打开车门后便静静地等着。不知是不是俊勉事先交代过，司机也同样没有催促他们。

 

折磨一个人比想象的还要痛苦。每当毁掉暻秀时，伯贤会被加倍地毁灭。在对暻秀口出恶言的同时，伯贤也在对自己付诸恶咒。比现在年少的时候，也曾抓着暻秀的肩膀，边摇晃边质问过为什么我要对你这样。每当那时暻秀都会毫无反应地空出自己。然后转身就忘掉刚才的一切。明明什么都没有做却因恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。颤抖着望向伯贤，希冀着他能击溃自己。伯贤毫无选择分支。从好奇转为怜悯，从怜悯转为爱情。伯贤的人生因暻秀而斑驳。

 

暻秀缓缓动起了身。弯下身子坐进了后座。伯贤本来要下意识地踏入后座，却又重新抽出了身。把车门关上后侧身打开了助手席的车门。然后坐到副座上系好了安全带。后视镜映出了暻秀的脸。伯贤安心于能够看见暻秀的脸。暻秀冰冷地凝视着伯贤的背影。伯贤可以从暻秀的视线中感到后颈发凉。对暻秀变得强硬起来后便一直承受着这种感觉。虽然渴求着包含爱情的关心，返回来的却只有混杂着冷待的无声叱责。一直，非常之久。车子流畅地启动出发。

 

 

 

 

 

 

在长达一个半小时的路程后，总算来到了家。从车上下来后，又跟着引路人走了约三十分钟路程的山路。山势险峻到令人怀疑这里是否真的有人生活的程度。入眼处随处可见陡峭的绝壁。暻秀啊，不累吗？对着伯贤担心的话语，暻秀连目光都没有投去。暻秀只是来回注视着地面和与灿烈送给他的盒子，默默地行走在泥土与石头混杂的山路上。并不沉重的行李重重地压在伯贤的肩上。是因为山太高了吗。望着暻秀毫无生气的背影，伯贤突然感觉喘不过气。

 

那是一座小小的木屋。刚好两个人居住的大小。这样的山里竟然有这种屋子，伯贤只觉得无比神奇。不同于四处巡视的伯贤，暻秀并没有特别的反应。从引路人那里拿到钥匙的伯贤开了门。在吱呀几声后，门终于被打开。似乎并不是全新的家，山里的气息从门缝透了出来。伯贤一直维持着开门的姿势，等待着暻秀走进屋里。暻秀正呆呆地站着。望着家的眼睛一片空洞。而伯贤也在不发一语地等待着暻秀。

 

仿佛做梦一样朦胧，暻秀想。就像做着残酷的噩梦，毫无现实感。感觉灿烈下一秒就会出现，拍着自己的肩膀说暻秀啊，一起去练习吧。暻秀缓缓地摇了摇头。要丢弃这一切。只是做了片刻的美梦而已。从一开始，暻秀的人生就是以不幸开始的。而那个结尾也绝不可能幸福。只是非常短暂地获得过幸福。仅此而已。而他也会靠着那份记忆度过余生。所以不会再产生留恋了。暻秀缓慢地迈出了脚。而伯贤同样缓慢地跟在了身后。

 

并没有多少行李要整理，几件衣服，牙刷，牙膏等生活必需品便是全部。而那些也因为家里都已备好而变成了无用之物。卧室，玄关，浴室一应俱全的家。地板上没有一丝灰尘。伯贤想起了对每件事都很上心的俊勉。真是很像他风格的房子。

 

在伯贤整理屋子的时候，暻秀坐到了沙发上。阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙照射进来。伯贤正忙碌地穿梭于浴室，厨房和客厅之间。暻秀像株植物一样毫无动静。阳光洒在暻秀的脸上。暻秀想起了灿烈。那些光是呆在身边都会因为温暖的光芒而感到安心的日子。

 

俊勉帮忙整理的旅行包里几乎没有和Avant-Garde Classic相关的物品。乐谱，奖项，所有的一切。一切的一切都像个谎言。Avant-Garde Classic，伯贤发出这几个音阶后，为猛然感到的距离感而吓了一跳。很陌生。就像做了个很长的噩梦。有种回到了儿时的感觉。一周来一次自家的暻秀。那时随着次数的增加而感受到的感情，此刻正重新缠绕着伯贤的周身。伯贤顿觉心情好转了起来。甚至生出了也许能重回那时的不着边际的自信。虽然复健疗程很辛苦，但是只要坚持配合就可以的。只要暻秀本人有那个意志的话。当然自己也知道那并非易事。但是和至今承受的那些时间比起来，根本不值一提。

 

不到一小时就把房间收拾得差不多了。作为最后的收尾，伯贤翻了下旅行包的底部。本以为什么都没有，却摸到了一个硬硬的东西。伯贤缓慢地举起了手中的物体。

 

“……”

 

「Jan,I respect you very much. I've seen you for many years. I'm so happy because I'mwith you, in here, in same orchestra.」

 

伯贤定定地注视着手中的物体。是灿烈第一次见到暻秀时送给他的CD。

 

暻秀闭上眼描绘起了灿烈的轮廓。幸福的日子，让我感到幸福的脸庞。洒进家里的阳光一点也不温暖，只会让人感到刺眼。明明闭上了眼，视野却一片纯白。灿烈的残像没能持续多久，顷刻便被灼眼的光芒所掩盖。抑制不住地想笑。边伯贤。

 

现在你满足了吗。

 

暻秀卸去了身上的力道。

 

这就是你所希望的吗。

 

有人从房间里走了出来。暻秀细细地眯起了眼。是伯贤。笔直站立的伯贤和瘫在沙发上的暻秀的双眼交汇在了一起。暻秀立即涣散了瞳孔的焦点。视野像是蒙上了一层雾气般变得模糊不清。无法看清伯贤的表情。不知是在笑，还是在哭。伯贤动了起来。慢慢走向了暻秀的所在。走得越来接近。暻秀下意识地蜷起了身子。伯贤仍在向他走来。不要过来，暻秀想说出口，但是嗓子却不听他的指挥。

 

“这个。”

 

伯贤伸出了手。暻秀不自禁地发起了抖。看也不看自己便先采取警戒姿态的暻秀充斥着伯贤的视野。暻秀啊。伯贤感到了嗓子发堵。但是他知道是自己的错。所以他笑了。直到刚才还很高扬的心情就像谎言一样，仿佛泄了气的气球，希望从伯贤的心中逃离了出来。填满了心脏的自信感已蒸发不见。暻秀将身子蜷得圆圆。伯贤产生了一种错觉，仿佛暻秀的全身长满了无形的利刺。

 

“CD.”

 

暻秀不停颤抖着的双眼瞬间停止了抖动。而后暻秀缓慢地把手伸向了伯贤。伯贤把CD推向了暻秀那边。暻秀迅速地从伯贤的手上夺过了CD。力道大到令伯贤没能站稳晃了一下。暻秀用衣袖狠狠地擦拭起了CD。伯贤忆起了之前暻秀对他喊不要碰它时的样子。再一次，脱了力。暻秀越发背离着伯贤。是让他不要出现在自己面前的强烈抗拒表示。伯贤想要留在暻秀的身边，却还是遵从暻秀的意愿迈开了脚。趿拉的步伐让人产生了地板都要塌陷了的错觉。

 

看到CD后，暻秀想起了灿烈。那个唯一能支配我的低音提琴的声音。那一日的河畔，温暖地落在唇上的嘴唇。刀刃一般的阳光瞬间变得柔和。可是，却没能维持多久。从湿润的嘴唇上感觉到了伯贤的气息。瞬间涌上了一阵呕吐感。可是这并不是瞬间的事情。温吞而滚烫的某种物体在体内逆流。暻秀干呕着奔向了浴室。连灯都没来得及打开便坐倒在便器前埋头呕吐了起来。没有吃下任何东西的胃像是被苦涩的胃液烫到般的火辣。没有吃下任何东西，自然没有任何东西可吐。暻秀不断地在体内往外推搡着什么，却没有任何东西被推出来。呕吐并没有停止。真希望它们能出来。长久以来折磨着我的那些灰尘一样的团块。暻秀想要呐喊。求求你们出去。拜托你们从我的体内滚出去。我因为你而痛苦着。快要疯了。

 

无论什么都不会好转的。

 

伯贤站在浴室的门口。站在那前面等着暻秀的声音。光是听着就感到喉咙烧灼一般的疼痛。想要立马破门而入去拍抚暻秀的背。可他却无法这么做。不能敲门的手茫然地徘徊于虚空。没事吗？想要对他这么说。一切都会变好的。想要这么安慰。无法说出口的话语黏腻地附着于舌尖上。消瘦的背，端正的后脑，想要看到那个太过柔弱的背影。真的无比渴望长久以来不曾装进过自己的那双眼。哪怕一次也好，想再一次接受曾在遥远过去相视而笑，曾经慈祥地望着自己的那道目光。但是伯贤却连浴室门都无法打开。无法看着暻秀的双眼从浴室门滑落。伯贤啊，想听到暻秀那么呼唤自己的声音。无论是什么都能去做。只求你不要恨我。请你爱我。暻秀啊，求求你。请看看我。求你，看我。

 

 

 

 

“伯贤啊。”

年幼的少年抬起了脸。少年被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，在确认了呼唤自己的人后随即做出了顽皮的鬼脸。暻秀啊。看着主动叫了自己反倒尴尬起来的暻秀，伯贤展露了笑颜。

“怎么了？”  
“钢琴……”

暻秀拉着伯贤的衣袖嚅动着嘴唇。因为总是吞吞吐吐，而且以非常小的声音说话，人们经常听不清暻秀说的话。可伯贤却不一样。为什么人们听不清暻秀的声音呢，伯贤反而觉得那些人很奇怪。明明只要再多注意一点，再倾注一些关心就能听得这么清楚的。伯贤把手里的蒲公英放到了暻秀的手上。不能折花的，见暻秀在犹豫，伯贤爽快地笑着说，下次不会了。

“弹钢琴？”

 

暻秀点点头回答了伯贤。圆圆的眼睛玻璃珠般地闪烁。似乎光是想象都会觉得开心，早已满面笑容。就像墨水渲染了宣纸，伯贤的嘴角也跟着暻秀上翘了起来。好啊。伯贤应着，抓住了暻秀的手。可以感觉到掌心里细细的蒲公英根茎。暻秀似乎很开心的样子，轻轻摇晃起了手。小小的掌心软软嫩嫩的。

要弹什么曲子呢，上周四弹过的那首，暻秀说。Fly Me To The Moon？嗯。暻秀回答。上周四是孤儿院老师的生日。本打算弹奏生日祝福歌的，但是不喜欢太过俗套的东西，伯贤便弹奏了正在练习中的曲子。只是不想另外练习才弹奏的，暻秀却特别喜欢那首歌曲。伯贤把歌词翻译成韩文写在了乐谱下方，暻秀读完后便更加地喜欢了。伯贤啊，我们以后一起上月球吧。时不时的，在弹奏钢琴的伯贤身旁哼着歌的暻秀会握住双拳这么对他说。好几次都是。伯贤每当那时都会感到心情愉快。所以原本仅仅是被钢琴老师要求弹奏的Fly Me To The Moon也越发受到了他的钟爱。这么一看发现歌词也可以，旋律也不错，而且最重要的是暻秀很喜欢，所以他也喜欢。伯贤虽然小，却知道在自己的心里，暻秀所占的分量并不小，他也欣喜于这个发现。虽然不知道为什么觉得欣喜，但还是喜欢。因为自己在暻秀心里所占的分量也相应的有那么多，所以他才会那么想。

暻秀的体格比起同龄的孩子要瘦小上许多。一开始伯贤并不能理解暻秀为什么会那么瘦小。直到他在孤儿院吃了第一顿饭，才顿时顿悟。每个周末都会过来食用的孤儿院饭菜和伯贤在家里吃的那些不同，简直难吃到难以下咽的地步。饭粒是硬硬的，汤水是冷冷的，菜肴还有股腥味。如果天天吃这种东西的话是绝不可能活下去的。所以才会那样啊。伯贤想到了暻秀的身体。明明是相同的年纪，却比自己瘦小许多。体形相差到伯贤和暻秀一起出去的话会有人问是不是兄弟的程度。明明伯贤本身也属于偏瘦的体型，也没少让父母担心过。而且暻秀也比自己的年龄来得更加脆弱。即使是小事也会受到比他人更加严重的伤害。而暻秀也一直，太孤单了。虽没并有直接说出口，但是伯贤每次去见暻秀时都会不断从暻秀的身上感觉到空缺。伯贤从未未想过自己拥有的比他人更多，所以也从未想过要去施与。但是那个想法到了暻秀面前却变得不一样了。就算把自己的一切搜刮得底都不剩也想送给暻秀，伯贤总想赠予暻秀更多，为他做得更多。自己是那么喜欢每当自己靠近暻秀、每当为他弹钢琴时暻秀露出的笑脸，不疾不徐的语气，直直注视着自己的目光。而暻秀小小的身子，孤儿院难吃的食物，暻秀独自度过的六天，都是那么的令他心疼。所以才会逐渐将暻秀拉进自己的领域。一周招待暻秀到自家的次数超过了三次。工作繁忙的父母并不怎么在意伯贤的交友情况。反倒是担心没有兄弟的伯贤会不会成长成一个孤僻的孩子，所以对他有了个可以交心的人反而是持欢迎态度的。而帮佣的阿姨也很喜欢暻秀，事情也就更加顺利了。伯贤会经常带着暻秀来吃好吃的食物。暻秀似乎是第一次吃到这么美味的食物，甚至一时无法回过神来。嘴边沾满了食物渣滓扬起大大的笑容。虽然伯贤平时的胃口并不大，但是看到暻秀在他面前吃得津津有味，连自己都产生了食欲，吃下了比平时多出了许多的饭量。他们互相给对方夹着菜，也会嚷嚷着这道菜好吃。伯贤很幸福。看着暻秀吃得津津有味的样子，心情也跟着飞扬了起来。今天会住一晚再回去吧？听到伯贤的询问，暻秀非常理所当然地点了点头，这令他的心情更上了一层楼。

问题却发生在晚上。暻秀积食了。见他痛苦地辗转呻吟无法入睡，伯贤便打开了灯查看暻秀的状况。可暻秀却是小脸煞白，这令刚过十岁的伯贤感到惊慌不已。到底该怎么办才好？虽然现在这个情况很需要成年人，但是却没有成年人可让他叫醒。爸爸妈妈出差去了，帮佣的阿姨也早已回了家。那样的话就只能去找看家的叔叔了，但是无论暻秀再怎么瘦小，要伯贤背着暻秀走到那里还是不现实的，而要留下他自己去找的话又觉得心里不安。伯贤惊慌得手足无措。暻秀似要呕吐似的颤动起了上臂。当即伯贤先扶着暻秀来到了卧室里的卫生间。连身子都站不直，走得东倒西歪的暻秀一看到坐便器，便把胃里沉积的食物全部吐了出来。伯贤在一旁手足无措地看着。暻秀的脸变得通红，眼泪也唰唰掉了下来。伯贤突然想到了自己曾经积食的时候妈妈是拍着自己的背的。我也要拍吗？瘦小的背影正蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖。似乎是因为呕吐时被堵塞住而感到难过的样子。伯贤皱起了脸。我也曾经那样过，那个很痛啊。可是在妈妈给我拍了拍背后就舒服了一些。伯贤尴尬地抬起了手。一开始是用手指轻轻地戳着暻秀的脊椎部位。然后用手掌，再张开整只手安抚起了暻秀。

暻秀踮起脚把脸埋进了洗手台。耳朵是红色的。伯贤挠了挠后脑勺。

“不许看。”

暻秀似乎很害羞，忙着把伯贤推向门外。拼命遮掩的脸蛋就像双耳一样通红。伯贤为了不被推出去而暗暗使了力。本就没什么力气，又加上刚才大吐特吐的身体当然不可能赢过自己。暻秀随即放弃了赶走伯贤的打算。伯贤笑眯眯地从收纳柜里拿出新毛巾擦拭起了暻秀被水浸得湿漉漉的脸，也擦干了暻秀的头发。

“没事吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“不要身体不适啊。以后还是会疼的话，我会在你吐的时候给你拍拍背的。”

暻秀皱起了眉头。

“可是很脏啊。”

伯贤睁大眼睛表示无法理解。什么很脏？反问的脸上真的摆着一副无法理解的表情，反而令暻秀无话可说。暻秀平白无故地晃起了头。水珠溅到了伯贤的脸。随你便吧。伯贤浑不在意地露出了得意洋洋的表情。然后砰砰拍打起了自己的胸膛。

“每当你觉得疼痛的时候，我都会陪在你身边的。”

 

 

 

餐桌无比冰冷。整齐摆放的勺子和筷子从未伸向过盛着菜肴的碟子上。毫无咀嚼声，只有食物的香味充斥着厨房。谁都没有先把手伸向饭碗。因为无论是伯贤还是暻秀，都毫无胃口。餐桌上的食物早在他们到来之前便已备好。似乎是踩着点准备好的，饭菜并没有凉到难以下咽而是刚刚好的温度。放置在一旁的香槟表面甚至凝结着水珠。水果也装满了整整一篮。但是伯贤也好，暻秀也好，谁都没有伸手去拿。

与伯贤面对面对暻秀来说太过痛苦。所以他看向了香槟。水珠像泪水一样不停滑落。垫着手帕的香槟底部是湿的。开启香槟时的清凉声响在脑海中嗡嗡作响。那一日，一同观赏落日，一同饮下香槟的那一日。暻秀啊，想起了说要给自己奖励而开心的灿烈。比暻秀本人更了解暻秀的心情。无论做什么事都只能想起灿烈。暻秀渐渐醒悟到了。自己是真的，爱着灿烈。

明明毫无胃口却闻着饭菜的香味，看着饭菜的颜色，而且还要和伯贤在同一个空间度过时间太过辛苦。暻秀站起了身。椅子拖地的声音刺耳地传了过来。起身的瞬间感到了一阵晕眩。没有照顾过身子，这是理所当然的结果。如果是以前也许会马上去找吃的，但是现在没那个必要了。暻秀已经没有管理身体的理由了。有段时间，因为灿烈一直不忘与暻秀同行照顾着他，所以晕眩感也较为罕见。但是久违地再次经历这种感觉，还是有些不舒服。可是没关系。反正都是一样的东西。无所谓了。暻秀走到沙发前拿起了放在茶几上的CD。才擦拭了没多久，CD盒上已经落下了灰尘。暻秀把衣袖拉到快要遮住手指后，再次擦拭起了外盒。灰尘不断产生着。呼吸变得，有些困难。

伯贤坐在餐桌前望着暻秀。暻秀避开了伯贤的视线。把他当成了透明人一般行动。珍重地擦拭着灿烈送的CD的暻秀满满地填满了伯贤的心脏。感觉曾期待过恢复关系的自己可笑而作呕。他们已经经历了太多错过了太多。伯贤觉得，好累。

 

 

 

 

暻秀在玄关徘徊了许久才走入了卧室。Fly me to the moon and let meplay among those stars, Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, Inother words, hold my hand, In other words, darling kiss me……自从暻秀说起那是自己最爱的歌曲后，灿烈便一直歌不离口。没有在交谈时就会哼起那首歌。暻秀非常喜欢那个声音。哼唱出来的那首歌回响在脑海中。太想见灿烈一面。无法忍耐。在念头浮现时拒绝过一次后便一直放任不管，结果那份思念却膨胀到了无以复加的地步，比暻秀的身体还要沉重地碾压着暻秀。暻秀在房间里绕起了圈。床边摆放着灿烈给的盒子。其实暻秀并没有打开那个盒子的勇气。总觉得自己好不容易压下来的某个东西会在打开盒子的瞬间，非常巨大、非常强烈地连根动摇暻秀。他有那种感觉。可越是惧怕，就越发渴望着灿烈，也越发好奇里面装了什么。暻秀拿起了盒子。最终他还是缓缓打开了盒子。

本来觉得很轻的，结果还真没有装什么特别的东西。是折叠工整的一张纸和CD。这是什么。暻秀走到床前的音响放入了CD。然后用遥控器播放起了CD。在七秒左右的前奏之后，低音提琴的声音震颤着音响。低沉的鸣动缓缓地演奏着音色。看着你，我感觉到了。原来我的低音提琴能变得如此不同，也能这么演奏。原来还能演奏出不同风格。就算演奏者是同一个人，但只要那个人所感受到的感情种类不同，不，哪怕是区分开强弱，也能发出这种声音，发出别的声音。仿佛就在耳边响起一般，灿烈的声音传了出来。是灿烈的演奏。单单只听一小节也能听出来。暻秀原本平静的心脏泛起了波动。眼泪爆发了出来。

暻秀想变得幸福。仅此而已。可以逐渐看清现实。一点都不想看到这种千疮百孔的现实，我原本就和不幸身为一体，不断对自己重复着，一路紧闭双眼双耳坚持了过来。可暻秀却很清楚。暻秀从以前，从很久以前开始就梦想着幸福。只是想要幸福而已。

经过了被荆棘包围的洞窟般漫长的时间，好不容易抵达了幸福的起点。曾经觉得把作为自己的一切的Jan这个名字抛弃也没关系。是绝对到那种程度的感情。在连自己都不敢信任的孤单岁月的结尾，好不容易把某个人装进了心里。但是还没来得及好好展开那颗心，连说出我爱你的机会都没有，就这么失去了一切。

Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more, You are all I longfor, all I worship and adore, In other words, please be true, In other words, Ilove you……

低沉的声音之外又附加了其他的声音。非常熟悉的声音。为了令自己满意而倾注了数不清的时间的，那个声音，钢琴声。暻秀以为自己产生了幻听。在这种情况下，竟然还能听见吗，真不知道是从什么时候起对钢琴变得如此疯狂啊，轻蔑着自己。可声音却越发清晰了起来。原本只在脑海中回荡的歌词钻入了耳中。暻秀这才发现那并不是自己的错觉。暻秀像是被什么蛊惑了般，伸直了原本屈着坐在床上的腿，然后推开门走了出去。在玄关与阳台中间有架钢琴。无论伯贤还是暻秀都不曾在进屋后给过哪怕一次视线。似乎早已调好了音，从钢琴那边传来了美丽的声音。伯贤正在唱歌。暻秀情不自禁地被吸引到了那个演奏之中。用手掌擦干了挂在脸上的泪水。从敞开的房门里一直传出低音提琴的声音。仿佛正在合奏一般。

Fly me to the moon and let me play among those stars, Let me see whatspring is like on Jupiter and Mars, In other words, hold my hand, In otherwords, darling kiss me, Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more,You are all I long for, all I worship and adore, In other words, please betrue, In other words, I love you.

“仔细一想。”

与低音提琴的声音一起，歌声和钢琴声全部停了下来。伯贤察觉到背后暻秀的动静后，开了口。

“每当你感到痛苦，感到疲惫的时候，我都为你演奏了Fly Me To The Moon。”

暻秀毫无反应地站着。伯贤没有摁下琴键，而是在上方游移着手指。不敢回头望去。

“就算对我很冷淡，也还是对我笑了。虽然也有些勉强的一面。但是我们之间，曾经短暂的亲密时期，不就是演奏Fly Me To The Moon的时候吗。”

伯贤似乎惊慌于暻秀竟会聆听自己的话语，有一阵子没有开口。伯贤的呼吸声规律而微弱。无比的小心翼翼，也无比的紧张着。伯贤没有移动一丝一毫。因为全神贯注而无法动弹。竟然会对暻秀这般上心，这般地渴求着爱意，明明差不多都可以厌倦了，伯贤却没有产生任何抗拒感。这个身体对暻秀的怨，早在很久以前便自暴自弃了。当下，光是暻秀没有躲闪自己就已令伯贤生出了感激。

“……暻秀啊。”

相反的，暻秀感觉自己的嗓子正在逐渐通顺。无论呕吐，听歌，逃避现实都不曾消失过的心之郁结，正缓缓地浮上水面。在自己的体内四处碰撞燃烧的那些嘈杂的团伙，总算，啊，看来如今总算可以完全排出了。暻秀的喉咙在阵阵发痒。耳里传出了刺耳的声音。视野变得灰蒙。暻秀开始混淆自己是在圆滑地进行思考，还是什么都没有做。唯一可以肯定的是，心情非常的糟糕，可同时又非同寻常的愉悦。暻秀为了忍住笑意而不得不向腹部用力。声音如冲出堤坝的洪水般流泻了出来。就像歌声，就像钢琴。

“伯贤啊。”

暻秀轻声呼唤了伯贤。明明很久都没有说话，声音却毫无嘶哑迹象，无比的清爽明快。伯贤吃惊地抬起了头。用一双比暻秀看他时还要不安颤抖着的眼。无比恳切的迫切感甚至已满溢而出。伯贤在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。暻，暻秀啊。在暻秀的声音解除了封印后，反而是自己的嗓子被堵住了般，无法说出一句话。暻秀直直看向了伯贤。Fly me to the moon，中断的曲子再次流淌在耳边。美丽的钢琴声。就算我练习到死也无法弹奏出来，对你来说却太过理所当然且易如反掌的音色。暻秀沉着的视线停留在了伯贤的手上。暻秀的内心一隅逐渐蔓延起了火焰。伯贤啊，我。

“我拜托你。”  
“……什么？”

 

憎恨你憎恨到快要疯掉了。光是看着你的脸听着你的声音都觉得要发狂了。光是想到和你在同一片天空下呼吸我就感到窒息。我会想死啊。光是想到你就想死啊。知道吗？每当看到你我都会苦恼上数百数千次啊。要不要去死呢？要不要把这具身体抛下那边的悬崖呢？也许那里的终结会有灿烈，不，就算没有也没关系。只要没有你就可以了，只要没有你我就能变得幸福了，只要是没有你的地方，无论是哪里都好。哪怕那处是地狱，只要没有你。

“……暻秀？”

不要叫我的名字。不要做出那种表情，也不要伸出手。你认清了你的处境吗。你知道你是什么样的人吗。你毁掉的到底是什么。就算那是我造成的，你也给我看清楚你用你的双手造成的结果。你所希望的就是这样的吗？把我变成这副模样后把我留在你身边，以为你成为了我的什么人，假装真心地期待着我的康复，如果这么做，你的内心是不是会变得轻松？高兴吗？愉快吗。我憎恶着你……希望你能从我眼前消失。如果能在我一塌糊涂的人生里仅仅抹去一样东西的话，那就是你，如果我能祈求唯一一个愿望的话，那就是你永远地消失。我希望你去死。希望所有的一切都能结束，就这么结束掉啊。所以，真的拜托你了。正视着伯贤一头雾水地注视自己的眼，因为太过遥远而无法捕捉的时之末尾。回忆着那时，暻秀牵动了脸。嫣然，就像那一日凋零于掌心中的蒲公英花瓣，暻秀笑了。

“去 死 吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我认为爱一个人不需要理由。”

 

被伯贤问到为何喜欢暻秀，灿烈微笑着做出了回答。不是预想中能够揭示明确理由的答案，这个答案令伯贤无从开口。不过仔细想想，灿烈的答案太过理所当然。感觉白白问了个毫无用处的问题，令他感到了一阵尴尬。感到双颊在发烫，伯贤低头注视起了地面。

 

嗯，灿烈挠着下巴思考了一会儿。随即拍着手像是想到了什么般开口。不过还是有的。伯贤听见灿烈的声音抬起了头。

 

“还是有轻重的。”

 

轻重吗？伯贤的脸上浮现出茫然的样子。也就是说，灿烈接着开口。

 

“本来我是认为没有的，但是在看到伯贤后才能明白。啊，我还是有所不足啊。我无法活得像伯贤那样，仅凭爱着暻秀这一个理由就能忍受所有的程度。”

 

伯贤，又从另一种意义上无法开口。伯贤能感觉到灿烈有多么爱着暻秀。可灿烈却无法揣测伯贤有多么地爱着暻秀。所以才会说自己无法包容暻秀，所以称呼着并不是暻秀的Jan。灿烈并非不爱暻秀。与暻秀对灿烈抱着的感情一样，不，可以肯定他更爱着暻秀。可灿烈却放了手。伯贤很清楚明明爱恋着却要放手是多么困难的一件事。因为自己的人生跌入谷底也是因为无法对暻秀放手所致。望着不时走走停停，却依然头也不回地向前走去的灿烈的背影，伯贤感到了刻骨的败北感。这份暻秀每天都会从自己的身上感受到的感情。也许在那时就早已经知道了也说不定。知道这份关系的结局。

 

爱到仅凭着他爱暻秀这个理由就能忍受一切的程度。灿烈说的确实是事实。在孤儿院看到了自己并伸出手的那一瞬间起，从毫无缘由地绽放的感情逐渐侵蚀起伯贤后，伯贤便在自己那名为爱的屋檐下忍受着一切。仿佛那是赋予他的使命一般，伯贤的人生只有它。即便是人们交口称赞的钢琴之于伯贤，也仅仅是附属品一般的存在而已。只为完成暻秀为了证明自己的生存与存在价值而迫切地死死抓住钢琴不放的人生。远在他发现自己爱上了暻秀之前，伯贤便决心为了创造出暻秀所希望的模样而牺牲自己。并不是为了成就一番伟业，也并未盼望着惊人的回报。在漫长的岁月中，哪怕无法倾诉于任何人，哪怕只能不断削减自己的身，也从未想过那份感情是需要抛弃的东西。也的确曾有过因为心累而想要逃走的时候。但是在那之后并没有任何后续，一直都只会止于那个线。因为暻秀是伯贤的一切。

 

我能只凭借我爱你这一个理由而忍受所有的一切。连我都不知道为什么会这样。不知道这份感情到底是从何开始。我向着你的心时而是爱情，时而是憎恨，时而是傲气，可最后却总会化作爱情原路折回。你爱着钢琴，而我也许比你爱钢琴还要爱着你。爱到对着我珍视到含在口里怕化了，捧在手里怕摔了的你，用我的演技，用我的手殴打你，强奸你，对你口出恶言的程度。为什么会那样。如果知道理由的话会有什么改变吗。我是否能够停止这份向着你的狠毒絮烦的恋慕。在埋葬了这份疲惫而千疮百孔的感情后，我是否能够安然合眼。是否能创造出让我爱得比爱你还要深刻的东西。

 

到底是从哪里开始出的错，到底是在哪个环节出了错。难道无法将它复原吗。为了你我需要做什么呢。

 

他知道自己的感情并不正常。知道如此爱着一个人是不合逻辑的。其实是有点害怕的。明明只是爱慕，却总是让他觉得这份感情无比扭曲，所以他害怕了。因此才会不断把爱情往内心更深处叠了又叠，藏了又藏。无论做什么，无论拥有多少东西，他却越发渴求起了暻秀。如果知道原因是否能够切除。自从决心握住你的手的那一日起，我便不断犹豫着，苦恼着，痛苦着，可我却依然无法放开你。

 

仿佛我是为你而生。

 

去死吧。

 

即使活着也毫无意义。没有任何想做的事，没有任何的希望。我只是按你的期望一路活到现在而已。为了实现你所希望的一切而竭尽所能地活到现在。所以暻秀啊，只要你能痊愈，我怎样都没关系。

 

如果狡辩的话，其实我也不想那么做的。我也想放弃你。有时是爱情，有时是傲气，然后又回到爱情，这份荒谬地延续至今的心意其实也令我倍感疲惫。连我自己都觉得我的爱太过艰难。每一天都在苦恼。无时无刻都在审判着决意为你奉献一切的自己。然而找不到有效的解决之径，越是靠近你，越是按你所希望的去做，你就越发离我远去。我那么拼死拼活也无法得到的东西，其他的某个人却那么轻易就得到了。在那反复的亲切下，你随即伸出手抓住了那只手。你在微笑，看起来很幸福，是啊，如果是那样理应放你自由的，我却无法那么做。我真的需要你。如今对我已是一种不可抗力，仅凭我的力量根本无法撼动。没有暻秀的话什么都不想做。可我越是贪心，你也在越发地死去。无法理解为何会变成那样。我明明只是想按你的吩咐去做的。明明我是想让你微笑的。想让你变成这世上最幸福的人。明明仅此而已。

 

一切都结束了。伯贤终于醒悟自己和暻秀的关系已无法挽回。无论我做什么，暻秀都不会对我微笑的。无论我做出什么举动，暻秀也不会看着我的。想要以正面形象扎根于暻秀的内心简直是天方夜谭。伯贤缓慢地眨了眨眼。

 

去死吧。暻秀说出那句时的声音一直围绕着伯贤。从巨大的窗外升起了月亮。也许因为身处高山，月亮也格外的近。月亮过于，巨大了。仿佛伸手就能触碰到月亮，仿佛只要拼命奔跑就能跑到月球。但是在那之前，伯贤觉得月亮会吞噬自己。下颌咯咯作响了起来。伯贤感觉到自己的心在分崩离析。勉力支撑着自己的那些东西消失了。颤巍巍坚持至今的那些举起了白旗。劝阻着伯贤无法再坚持下去了。假装无所谓的那些全部迎来了崩溃。假面下的脸因化了脓的伤口而惨不忍睹。恶化到无从下手的地步。毫无办法。伯贤第一次正视了自己的内部。仿佛有条爬虫从脚后跟爬到后颈，身体打了个激烈的寒颤。

 

暻秀永远都不会爱上我的。

 

伯贤感觉到了。所有的一切，都结束了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

开门声传来，接着传来了某个人无力趿拉着脚步出门的声音。朦胧的月光照射着时钟。短短的时针正指向4的位置。这个时间出门并不是常见的事情，而这个家里住着两个人。暻秀知道自己说过的话是什么，大概也知道会给伯贤带来什么样的影响。然而他只是默默地无动于衷。

 

暻秀把手伸到床边按下了开关。房间亮了起来。台灯的灯光远比月光明亮。暻秀把台灯前的灿烈的盒子放到了膝盖上。拿出了刚才没来得及阅读的纸张。那是从杂志上剪下来的。那张纸在暻秀的手上发出了轻薄的声响。暻秀用双手捏着纸张后靠在床头阅读起了字迹。是与自己有关的采访。无论是采访还是报道，只要涉及伯贤，Jan，或者同时提到两人，暻秀连看都不会看一眼。这种经验不啻于第一次。心情很怪异。似乎是从杂志上剪下的色彩鲜明的照片里，有着记者，伯贤，以及自己。记者笑容满面，伯贤淡然微笑，暻秀的表情却僵硬得可怕。视线移到了下方。照片下印刷着采访的内容。

 

Q：听说是伯贤取的，请问Jan这个名字的含义是什么。

A：是January的简称。也是Jan出生的月份。小时候有一次忘记了Jan的生日就那么过去了。Jan非常伤心。后来我用钢琴弹奏Fly Me To The Moon并唱给他听，但还是觉得非常对不起他。我希望所有人都能记住Jan的生日。所以装入了希望人们能记住Jan的生日的寓意给他取了这个名字。

 

暻秀啊，真的很对不起。

 

年幼的伯贤看着眼前同样幼小的暻秀手足无措得不知如何是好。走廊的地板上滴落了一滴又一滴眼泪。暻秀瘦小的肩膀在细细地起伏。因为早已经历了十次以上，明明应该觉得没什么大不了的，却奇怪地感到很委屈。似乎是由于被安慰了的关系。在没有伯贤的环境里，无论暻秀是哭还是怎样都不会有人关心。暻秀想要止住泪水却无法如愿。明明听着伯贤接连不断的道歉回答过我知道了，眼泪却仍在不断向外流淌。知道伯贤并非有意，也知道伯贤是真心感到抱歉。自己也想笑一笑以示自己并不在乎。可暻秀的身体和心却在各玩各的。

 

要不要吃冰淇淋？

 

就那么在安慰着自己的伯贤身边哭泣了近一个小时后，两人一同走进了冰淇淋店。伯贤熟门熟路地挑出了好吃的口味，而暻秀忙着感叹。伯贤欣慰地看着红着鼻尖努力消灭冰淇淋的暻秀。虽然暻秀害羞地质问为什么要盯着自己吃东西的样子，伯贤却说那又怎样，最后直接托着下巴仔细地端详起了暻秀。

 

吃完这个一起去买礼物吧，也举办个party。

……嗯。

我忘了你的生日就那么让你伤心吗？

不知道。

 

暻秀故意嘟囔了起来。伯贤以一脸我知道你的心思哦的表情，笑眯眯地用软乎乎的手捏了捏暻秀的脸蛋。

 

以后我会一直为你准备的。

什么。

你的生日。我会到处宣传。让所有人都知道你的生日，礼物也要送这么大的。

真的？

嗯。

 

年幼的伯贤看着暻秀笑了起来。本来无精打采地眯着眼睛的暻秀，也总算在看到伯贤的鬼脸后噗地笑了出来。两人互相注视着，在长着细细绒毛的脸上绽出了灿烂的笑容。无比干净而甜蜜的，悸动。

 

紧锁的记忆之门缓缓开启，他张大了嘴。曾经失去的某个物体填满了胸口。宛如丝绸般包容着千疮百孔的滩涂的潮水一般。已不再年幼的暻秀缓缓睁开了眼。冷汗开始滑落。

 

Q．那么，伯贤认为钢琴之于Jan是？

A．（笑）就如同Jan之于我。

Q．是什么意思呢？

A．就是我赖以维持的原动力。

 

 

暻秀慢慢放下了捏着纸的手。手上的汗水令纸张变得皱皱巴巴。心脏哐地下沉。嘴唇阵阵发干。无数的记忆子弹般掠过了暻秀的脑海。

 

暻秀至今从未读过哪怕一篇采访。代替不愿开口的暻秀发言的一直都是伯贤的份，而暻秀也从未认真倾听过伯贤的话语。而这些，是向着暻秀，呐喊着求你看看我的迫切求救信号。

 

是伯贤的SOS。

 

无力趿拉的脚步声。开门的声音。窗外悬挂的巨大月亮。暻秀把盒子扔到床上跑了出去。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

跑得上气不接下气。幸好没有彷徨多久便直接找到了伯贤。木屋后方有处高耸巨大的悬崖，只要开门就能看见。可以看到伯贤伫立在月下的身影。看到那个身影后根本无暇去想其他，焦急地跑了过去。

 

明明奔跑得快要灵魂出窍了，可面对着伯贤的背影，暻秀却不知道自己到底要做什么。因为跑过来的时候发出了很大的动静，按理说应该察觉到了自己在这里的，可伯贤却没有回头看过来。也拜它所赐，暻秀第一次，将伯贤的身姿完整地装入了自己的眼中。我到底说了什么，我到底对你做了什么，我的身上到底发生了什么，眼花缭乱地交叉并行的记忆令暻秀感到混乱。

 

“并不是有意那么做的。”

 

伯贤对着虚空开口。声音并不大。让暻秀开始害怕自己的激烈喘息会不会掩盖掉伯贤的话语。听不清啊，说得再大声点。明明想说出口，可嗓子却因为急促的呼吸而出不了声。

 

“真的对不起。我没有想过毁掉你。”

 

伯贤望着月亮的头垂向了地面。从伯贤和暻秀站立的悬崖边吹来了凛冽的寒风。暻秀只能模糊地听见伯贤的声音。暻秀惊慌地发现自己突然出不了声了。自己并没有患上失语症。只是因为不想说话而选择合上了嘴而已。可他却仿佛真的变成了哑巴，无论怎么努力也发不出声。本以为消失了的团块反而加大了体积堵住了呼吸。暻秀用包裹着层层绷带的手紧紧抓住心脏大口喘息了起来。因为突然剧烈奔跑，因为强行驱使了从不运动的身体，明明连呼吸都难以为继，何况是声音。明明是这样的。明明白天开口时还是那般行云流水。明明声音也很流畅。

 

“其实从很久之前就知道了。知道我该怎么做。”

 

伯贤重新抬起了头。月光照洒下的肩膀尖尖的。暻秀这才发现伯贤已瘦削得惊人。一直以为无比巨大的背影，这么一看显得有些瘦小。大概是月亮太大了吧。伯贤并不是那么渺小的人。此刻站在暻秀眼前的伯贤，太过憔悴。暻秀无法相信。怀疑起了自己的眼睛。因为读了那篇奇怪的采访，无法理解灿烈为何要把那种东西送给自己。只是因为读了那篇意图不明的文字才会让我短暂地产生情感上的动摇。看好了，是边伯贤啊。是我憎恨到无以复加的边伯贤。

 

可我又是为什么开始憎恨你的？

 

“自从我决心把自己完整地献给你的那一日起，也许我已经知道会变成这样。不，就算不是也无所谓。没关系的。因为我不会再犹豫了。”

 

伯贤在悬崖边用脚跺了跺。鞋底撞在岩石上发出了撞击声。等等。给我一点时间。我现在好像要想起什么了。原本只是静静站着的伯贤开始有了越来越多的动作。而暻秀的心脏也随着他的动作而急促地跳动。伯贤一直一会儿抬头看看月亮，一会儿又低头盯着鞋尖。

 

“我不会说让你原谅我这种话的。我好像没有那种权力。我也知道这并不是能够以想让你幸福这个借口就能化解的事情。”

 

所以作为最后一次。

 

“我会按你所希望的去做，暻秀。”

 

无论什么都会做的。年幼的伯贤一直把那句话挂在嘴边。会为你做的，我能做到。用手掌抻开暻秀瑟缩的肩膀，伯贤放出了豪言。我都会为你去做的。只要是你所希望的，无论那是什么。回顾一遍发现的确是那样的。伯贤从未违背过那个约定。

 

“你并没有错。你只是孤单而已。”

 

伯贤张开了僵住的手。手随着伯贤的力道而灵活地舞动。一直都在怨恨着这只手。能够创造出美丽旋律的这只手令他太过厌恶。如果可以的话，真的想送给暻秀。如果那不可能的话，就想将之破坏。实际上也的确有过拿刀凑近这只手的时候。然而他却没能砍下去。因为他清楚，如果失去了钢琴，也会失去暻秀身边的位置。所以这都是我的错。这只是自私的我贪婪地硬要坐到你身边的那份丑陋欲望而已。伯贤决心偿还自己的罪孽。决定惩罚在那久远岁月中憎恨过暻秀的自己，惩罚为了得到他的爱而使用卑鄙手段去渴求的自己。如今已经无法再做什么，也太过疲惫的伯贤能为暻秀去做的事情只有一个。就如暻秀所希望的。

 

“暻秀啊，那个。”

“……”

“如果我，不是我的话。”

“……”

“你会不会对我……”

 

伯贤在低喃着什么。暻秀无法听清。我到底对你做了什么。寒风渗进了不知不觉间变得细瘦惊人的脚踝。我到底知道你的什么。我到底在看着你的什么。我到底为了我自己而把你束缚到了什么地步。披着一层‘我被你束缚’这种不成体统的伪装。缠绕了数层，让手腕也感到压迫的绷带已被汗水浸湿。本以为不会再按照暻秀的意愿动作的手在剧烈地颤抖。伯贤从未违背过约定。所以。要去抓住他。如果放着不管的话真的会去付诸实行的。但是暻秀的身体却无法移动分毫。双脚仿佛被谁钉死在了原位，只能不断地颤抖着身体，却无法向前迈出一步。更大的团块急剧生长，彻底堵住了他的喉咙，令他无法发出声音。只有嘶哑的尖叫声间或传出。心脏跳得太过剧烈，感觉随时都会蹦出喉咙。可即便如此，他却依然什么都做不了。

 

伯贤毫不犹豫地纵身跳下了悬崖。

 

与他被深不见底的痛苦所侵蚀的漫长岁月相比，那一瞬间短暂到令人发笑的地步。消瘦，而又消瘦的瘦小身躯未能展翅飞翔径直坠落的瞬间，在那短暂的瞬间，在看到不敢注视自己的侧脸，看到微笑的侧脸的那一瞬间，暻秀屏住了呼吸。

 

伯贤没能飞到月球，就此坠落。

 

一切的一切，都结束了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

暻秀啊。如果，我不是我的话，你会，对我。

 

孤儿院什么的从一开始就不想去。Noblesseoblige，对十岁的伯贤来说，位高责重的含义太过陌生。太过忙碌的父母。所谓的志愿活动也不过是父母为了容易感到孤单的伯贤构筑的权宜之计而已。我需要的不是这些脏兮兮的孩子们，而是能在周末陪我一起去公园的爸爸妈妈啊。伯贤想大喊，但是在笑容满面的父母面前却束手无策。伯贤嘟囔着把头撞上了车窗。

 

干嘛要这么麻烦地让我弹钢琴啊。从小伯贤就学习着各种各样的东西。而里面当然包括了钢琴。虽然意外地崭露头角从而踏上了这条道路，可事实上，伯贤对钢琴没有任何兴趣和感情。弹得久了也许会产生感情吧，虽然抱着这种安逸的感情，但是在长达6年的时间里也依旧毫无变化，希望也开始随着时间的推移而越发稀少。在伯贤的眼里，一切的一切都是那么的陈腐。很无聊。感觉以后也会是如此，荒凉的未来意识充斥在伯贤幼小的脑海之中。管他是孤儿院还是什么，反正都是一样。阴沉得好像书上看过的收容所一样的孤儿院，无论怎么看都不像是小孩生活的地方。明明还没有踏入脚步。心情却已经糟糕透顶。伯贤无法违抗拍着自己的背催促自己进去的父母，终究心不甘情不愿地走了进去。

 

Fly me to the moon and let me play amongthose stars, Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In otherwords, Hold my hand. In other words, Darling kiss me.

Fillmy heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, all Iworship and adore. In other words, Please be true. In other words, I love you.

 

虽然多少有预料到，不过反应可真是如出一辙的无聊。以千篇一律的表情坐下来观赏这种甜蜜曲子的样子真可谓一景。老师们好歹会观察着眼色哄哄孩子们作出反应，但伯贤知道那些都是些可笑的举止。果然很无聊。虽然无论哪里都是一样的无聊，但伯贤至少想回到更为舒适的自家。父母把伯贤留在这里后又投入到了工作当中。说4点会来接自己。停留在12点的时针。时间啊，过得再快一点吧。无所事事地坐在钢琴椅上瞪着秒针的时候，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“……那个。”

“……”

“那首歌，是什么歌啊？”

 

一次都不曾忘记。无论我在做什么，若你的那张脸突然浮现，会时而令我难以自持地快乐，也会时而令我悲伤到心碎。为了打破疏离而不断闲扯，拉着你坐到我身旁，与你一同玩耍的时间比我所想的还要快乐太多，所以想让你在我身边呆得更久，喜欢上你，在一旁看着你盲目的爱情对象从一开始的我转移到了钢琴，却无能为力的每一天。如果想在我身边就好好想想，恶狠狠地望着我，牵引着我的你的手。我抓住了那只手，因为我太过了解你隐藏在恶狠狠瞪视的双眼下的那份孤独。我狠狠地怜悯着你，同时也，爱着你。因为决心为你奉献自己的一切，因为爱你，仅靠着那些理由，强迫自己契合于你的那些时间，比烈火焚身还要痛苦。可即便如此，我也从未后悔过遇见你哪怕一次。

 

伯贤啊，我是这么地喜欢如此呼唤我的你。

 

在数不清的日夜里，我深陷苦恼，彻夜难眠。抚摸着瘦骨嶙峋的你，抚摸着绝对无法触碰到的你，爱着你，不停渴求着不爱我的你。明知是天方夜谭，明明从很久以前就知道你永远都不会爱上我，却仍然作出了荒谬的假设。如果我不是天才的话，如果我没有教你弹钢琴的话，如果我不会弹钢琴的话，如果我没有以那种方式遇见你的话，暻秀啊，你会不会对我。

 

如果，我不是我的话，你是否……

 

“伯贤啊。”

 

……会爱上我。

 

 

Fin.

 

——————

译者后记（写于2013.12.08）：

延续着十二月的奇迹，连着五天着了魔般的更新，总算把这篇翻译连载了近一年的小说在年内完结了。真是魔性的白度，魔性的十二月的奇迹。之前数月因为忙碌而没能时常更新，但是现在想来，在十二月的奇迹出来后被戳，进而疯狂更新也许是冥冥之中自有定义。冬日，钢琴，悲伤，最初让我恢复更新的理由。而如今，其实真正来说还是翻译这章的深夜，边码字边听歌，轮到了韩文版的十二月的奇迹，听着听着，听到伯贤那句一直然我很有感触的“一朵雪花便是你的一滴泪水”，被那个颤音和歌词瞬间触动了某个开关，眼泪唰地流了下来，就这么停下手中的动作捂着嘴泪流满面。还有MV和打歌舞台中因为白度交错着出现对唱而倍感唯美的“就这么将一切（将我的生命）改变（将世界全部）”，在翻译完结篇的时候疯狂地虐起了我，整首歌的歌词都让我无法抑制地痛哭流涕，没错，是真的痛哭流涕。因为文中人物的命运，因为回首发现歌词与结尾的呼应。其实在打下这章之前，把这首歌代入到这篇文主要是因为相似的冬日气息和伤感，以及一些带出伯贤独白的歌词。但是如今却发现除了伯贤，这首歌也许更适合暻秀，而这个适合的前提不是别的，就是这篇文的结局之后，因为小说的结局带来了无尽的余韵，之后会如何，谁都不知道，而十二月的奇迹的歌词，在我看来，可以看做是暻秀在结局之后的独白。至今还记得今年二月放寒假在家无聊时捧着这篇文看了通宵，在凌晨时分泪流满面地看到结局。之后满腔热血地去找作者要了授权翻译后，又从头看了一遍，结局时无限唏嘘，而这次，随着翻译的进行，总算来到了结局，其实码字的途中好几次听着歌曲抑制不住地流下了眼泪，果然是深夜的感性么。明明在十二点前还因为帮朋友翻译一些术语而吐槽这下叫我怎么进入深情模式的。另，文中也附上了韩饭制作的那篇采访图片，译者汉化了那张采访后也一并贴到了文中。

对于文中的主要角色，想说的太多，反而无从说起，这个还是交给各位读者吧。这篇文里的灿烈可说是我看过的韩饭ice peach文中最接近理想型的形象之一，也是这篇文开始让我同时萌起了白度和灿嘟（其他CP就不在这里提了）。一些人不解为什么灿烈会留下暻秀独自离开，也许这次的更新能解开疑惑，也许仍然会让一些人不解。不过原作者0时大想要表现的只有这些。而伯贤和暻秀，一言蔽之，是双生枝，互相缠绕，彼此折磨，却也无法分离。故事一路疯狂行进至此，谁都有错，又谁都没有错。只是曲折的剧情引出的一段令人唏嘘的故事。赚取了无数的唏嘘与热泪。

然后感谢这一年来一路追着文的人们。也许有从另一篇白度甜文love in the cockpit，甚至更早的其他TAO相关翻译文一路追过来的，还有最近看起来的，感谢各位在连载期间给我留下的留言和观感。译者嘴拙，感激之情不善表达，有时候看到一些有爱的评论也多是看着，但是请相信作者是珍视着每一条留言的。这篇文如今完结了，希望留过言的，没留过言的人能够浮上来留下自己的观感，也能指出一些不足之处。其实这篇译文有很多不足之处，不少地方让我不是很满意，等我以后有闲暇了，也许会修正一些自己不是很满意的部分。修改的部分应该就是修改在新浪博客上了。然后小说只是小说，现实是现实，可不要入戏太深，以至于去把小说里的爱恨情仇代入到现实去埋怨之类的哦。最后，被这篇文虐到的读者，可以在现实中找找治愈，然后一直拖欠的love in the cockpit的外传我也会找个时间翻译后发上来的。翻译完这篇文后并不会不再翻译，译者热爱白度，仍会翻译自己喜爱的白度文。因为韩国的白度圈子里有很多女神级别的作者，虽然有些作者现在离开了。手头目前有love in the cockpit的作者stella的授权和这篇文的作者0时0分的其他文，还有篇未完的灿嘟文翻译。之后也会向我喜欢的作者要翻译的授权。也许近期，我们还能在其他的文中相见（当然若混微博的话我是会一直出没于微博的）感谢这一年来的陪伴，谢谢大家:)

最后吼一声，完结了浮上来留个言哦XDDDD

\---------------

2019.01.21 全文修改完毕。

时间过去了近六年，身边和自己也发生了太多的变化，不变的却还是读到这篇的结局时抑制不住的泪意，心里闷闷的。这次原本只想把过去的文章单纯备份，不想打开WORD后入目皆是不忍直视的语句，一边腹诽着过去的自己大概是半睡半醒间用jio翻译，也不得不佩服当年的读者们看着旧版本里诸多狗屁不通的句子还能被虐哭（ntm），这次说是修改也只是把文章捋顺了一遍，改一下过去理解有出入的词语。虽然这几年浑浑噩噩，不过人果然还是有在看不见地进步着啊。

欢迎看完文留下感想，继续去备份下一篇文了。


End file.
